Una vez en diciembre
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: Cae la nieve en Konoha y unos visitantes de otra aldea llegan a sus puertas. En esta hermosa epoca Gaara conoce a Sakura mientras la ciudad permanece cubierta de un manto blanco. GaaSaku! leealo y disfrutenlo!
1. mágico día de invierno

Belex-chan: he! hola gente , bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic con gaara y sakura espero que les agrade y bueno aquí tienen unas aclaraciones: los personajes se conocen desde pequeños y ya verán el por que .

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Capitulo 1: mágico día de invierno.

En sunagakure el viento soplaba fuerte y el cielo se encontraba nublado, estamos en la época mas fría de todo el año, invierno, gaara y sus hermanos estaban calentándose en la chimenea. Kankuro y Temari juntos bajo una manta y por supuesto dejando a su pequeño hermano solo, arrinconado cerca del fuego para recibir calor. En eso llega su tío yashamaru.

-chicos arreglen sus maletas por que nos vamos de viaje- dice el tío con una linda sonrisa en el rostro n.n.

- eh? Y eso por que?- pregunta Temari.

-por que me dijeron que en esta estación del año es bueno salir de viaje con tu familia-

-eso ni te lo crees…haber en serio dinos ya ¿para que vamos?-dice Kankuro.

-bueno esta bien, tengo que hacer una misión que me tomara máximo 4 semanas y estando en suna con este frió solos, ustedes se mueren congelados-otra vez con su típica sonrisa.

- aja y a ¿donde nos llevas?- dijo temari quitándose la manta de enzima.

- querida temari eso es un se-cre-to- decía abrazando a su sobrina que con tan solo 8 años de edad era bastante malhumorada.

- rayos yashamaru quítate de enzima!-

- de veras que no tienes respeto a tus mayores niñas, además soy tu tío, TIO, acostúmbrate a llamarme así quieres?-

- vale… TIO, vente kankuro vamos hacer las maletas- con decir esto el chico marioneta también se levanta dejando la manta en el suelo y dirigiéndose junto a su hermana para hacer las dichas maletas.

- ah? Gaara-sama que sucede, ¿Por qué no vas con tus hermanos y arreglas la ropa que te vas a llevar?- pregunta yashamaru con una tierna sonrisa para el menor de los niños que tan solo contaba con 6 añitos de edad.

- temari dijo: kankuro, no oí cuando menciono mi nombre- dijo abrazando a su peluche.

- anda vamos yo te ayudo con tus cosas- yashamaru ayuda al pequeño a incorporarse y luego ambos se dirigen a la habitación de gaara para hacer su maleta.

En la habitación de temari, esta no hallaba como meter toda su ropa en una sola maleta cuando llega su hermano kankuro y abre la puerta sin que ella se de cuenta.

-hey es un viaje no una mudanza-

- si pero es por un mes…acaso solo te vas a poner esa ropa e interior por todo un mes?-

- ya vengo…- sale el chico corriendo para rehacer su maleta dado el caso que no pensó que tenia que llevar ese tipo de cosas, sus marionetas ocupaban mucho pero mucho espacio así que prefirió solo llevar una.

En la habitación de gaara las cosas eran diferentes ya que su tío y única persona que lo quería (según él) lo ayudaba así que terminaron rápido. Como gaara no podía dormir por que en su interior llevaba consigo un demonio, solo pudo sentarse en la ventana y observar como disminuía la tormenta tan pronto llegaba el amanecer.

Por la mañana todos ya estaban listos, arreglados y con maletas en mano, prácticamente esta seria las únicas verdaderas vacaciones de los niños así que estaban emocionados. En las afueras de suna yashamaru les dijo por fin a donde pasarían las ultimas 4 semanas, la muy bien conocida Konoha y para distraerlos un poco también les dijo que en esta época, en la aldea escondida entra las hojas caía nieve, algo que no se ve en suna (están en medio del desierto así que solo hay ventiscas).

Ya entrando en las cercanías de la aldea la nieve se comenzaba a ver por todas partes y Temari y Kankuro no aguantaron las ganas de jugar un rato con ella, tanto así que por primera vez en todas sus vidas invitaron a gaara a sus juegos, acto que alegro mucho al pequeño. En las puertas de konoha, todos se registraron como visitantes; yashamaru los guió hasta una posada, una de las más grandes de la villa para que los chicos se sintieran a gusto. Esta posada quedaba justo al frente de una pequeña plaza rodeada de árboles cubiertos de un hermoso manto blanco. Ya era tarde así que su tío les ordeno que se bañaran, se pusieran sus pijamas y que si mañana querían podían salir a jugar.

La habitación de los chicos era grande para tener en ella tres camas para como dos personas cada una, cada uno escogió la que prefería pero claro gaara no tenia ni voz ni voto en el caso de escoger, por que de si solo ocupaba un espacio muy pequeño en tan enorme cama y con su problema de insomnio, no le servia. A kankuro y temari les dio un poco de lastima su hermano menor y para que no se sintiera solo, juntaron dos camas y le dijeron que no necesitaba dormir pero si necesitaba calor corporal o si no se convertiría en paleta de helado así que acomodaron al pequeño pelirrojo en medio de ellos dos. Mientras kankuro y temari dormían gaara se sentía a gusto por el cariño que mostraron sus hermanos por el.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se ocultaba en las nubes, el frió era aterrador y los chicos comenzaban a despertarse. Temari salió corriendo hacia la ventana y vio que pequeños copos de nieve caían.

- Gaara! Kankuro miren esto!- les grito a su recién despertado hermano y a su desvelado hermano menor.

- woo! Que lindo!- dijo kankuro al acercarse a la ventana.

-si muy hermoso- las manos del pequeño comenzaron a temblar del frió que hacia.

-bien yo soy la primera en tomar el baño!- sale corriendo Temari con una toalla en la mano y encerrándose en él.

-rayos si eres tramposa, yo quería tomar una ducha caliente primero..no se vale Temari!- decía golpeando la puerta del baño.

- ...hermano- dijo gaara jalando la ropa de kankuro.

-si?-

-hay otros tres baños alrededor del apartamento-

- y tu como sabes eso?-

- que observador eres kankuro-

- mmm bien me voy a duchar- dijo sacando otra toalla de la gaveta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Yashamaru entra por la puerta de la habitación justo cuando kankuro iba a tomar la perilla de ésta para girarla.

-me voy a duchar- dijo saliendo de la habitación con shampoo, acondicionador, cremas, cepillo dental y toalla en mano.

- espera- haciendo que el chico detuviera su marcha-¿porque llevas tantas cosas?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-¿Qué?!...debo mantenerme limpio no? ¿Que tiene de malo eso?-

- da igual anda que ya hueles-

-entonces para que me detienes, sabes a veces no te comprendo tío- dijo entrando a uno se los baños.

-gaara-sama si quieres utiliza mi baño, no hay problema- mencionaba colocando una toalla en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-hai! Pero yashamaru no tengo abrigo como para salir afuera a jugar además no creo que nadie quiera jugar conmigo- dijo bajando su mirada y mencionando lo ultimo con un hilo de voz.

- del abrigo no te preocupes me asegure de comprarte uno en suna- dijo sonriendo- y yo creo que se te hará fácil conseguir amigos aquí recuerda no estamos en casa que nadie te conoce aquí…vamos anda a bañarte que vamos a desayunar.

En el baño de la habitación de yashamaru, un pequeño pelirrojo estaba pensativo al respecto de lo que dijo su tío anteriormente.-"recuerda no estamos en suna así que nadie te conoce aquí"-. Acaso eso seria una pequeña luz de esperanza de conseguir amigos?, él pequeño esperaba que si y mientras colocaba shampoo a sus rojizos cabellos decidió que esta vez seria valiente y conseguiría un amigo.

En el comedor los chicos desayunaban…

- y bien a donde iremos hoy?-dijo temari mientras devoraba un trozo de su sándwich.

- no lo se ¿tu que piensas?- pregunto kankuro.

- etto…que les parece recorrer la aldea?- propuso la chica.

-bien –respondió kankuro-... ¿que te parece gaara?- y el solo asintió su cabeza y al igual que temari comía otro trozo de sándwich.

- entonces esta decidido…ahora el punto es ¿por donde comenzamos?-dijo el castaño.

- que tal los alrededores de la pensión…se ve que hay unos cuantos parques por aquí- dijo la chica.

- Hm. ya veo que tiene todo planificado para un día de juegos- dijo yashamaru saliendo de la cocina.

- hai!-dijeron los tres.

- bien entonces no se demoren con el desayuno-decía dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del apartamento de la pensión- y…ah! En la entrada junto al perchero están sus abrigos no se les olvide de acuerdo, en la cocina les deje preparado el almuerzo por si quieren-girando la perilla y atravesando casi por completo la puerta- si ya deje todo claro entonces me marcho nos vemos en la noche-cerrando por completo la puerta.

- a donde va yashamaru?- pregunto gaara preocupado.

- descuida hermanito de seguro el tío yashamaru se fue a hacer la misión o por lo menos comenzar con ella- dijo temari colocando sus manos atrás de la nuca y tranquilizando al chico pelirrojo.

-bien si ya terminaron con sus palabrerías, entonces vamonos! Quiero conocer esta aldea- decía ansioso kankuro.

- que insensible eres ¬¬- dijo con una mirada asesina la chica.

- mira quien lo dijo, la mini bruja-

-¬¬ que dices?- jalando uno de los cachetes del joven.

- nada ..yo dije algo?...gaara tu escuchaste que yo dije algo?

- mejor lávate bien los oídos hermanita- dijo sonriendo el niño.

-bien ya vamonos-

-si!- dijeron kankuro y gaara a la vez y los tres salieron corriendo a colocarse sus abrigos. El abrigo de temari era de color morado, el kankuro marrón y el de gaara era negro, estos venían junto unas capuchas así que el color que tenia gaara le quedaba estupendo junto a sus cabellos rojizos.

Ya bajaban por las escaleras de la pensión y apenas salieron de ella pudieron ver el hermoso paisaje de konoha bajo la nieve. Los chicos quisieron ir hacia la plaza que quedaba atrás de la pensión, la que estaba rodeada de grandes árboles cubiertos de nieve, así los tres a paso un poco lento entraron a la plaza.

En ella estaban los niños haciendo muñecos de nieve, guerras de bolas de nieve, ángeles y cosas por estilo. Kankuro y temari no tardaron mucho en integrarse a los chicos que jugaban con una pelota. Gaara en cambio se quedo sentado en uno de los banquillos de la plaza hasta que vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien corriendo e internándose , al bosque no dudo mucho para seguir a esa persona.

Al internarse también en el bosque guiándose por la dirección que dejaba la persona encontró un claro y no solo eso si no a una chica de cabellos rosados que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ella escarbaba en la nieve como si buscara algo. En eso sin percatarse el como?, gaara había llegado hasta donde estaba la chica, ella al sentir los pasos de alguien voltea y ve a un niño pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-hola me llamo sakura y tu?- dijo sonriente e incorporándose del suelo con unas flores en su mano.

-….- de la boca de gaara no salía ninguna palabra.

-eh? Te pregunte tu nombre- acercándose mas y mas al pelirrojo quedando frente a frente.

-O//O- gaara se sonrojo tanto que su cara se confundía con su rostro y fue alejándose un poco hacia atrás- gaara- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-como? No escuche?-

-gaara!...me llamo gaa-ra-

- jiji mucho gusto en conocerte gaara-kun- tomando una de las manos del chico y estrechándola-

- mmm-" nadie me ha llamado gaara-kun, será que esta vez no me quedare solo?"-…gusto en conocerte también sakura-chan- dijo al fin con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- que bien gaara-kun- también le sonríe la pequeña sakura y luego baja la mirada su mano izquierda y ve las flores- ten son para ti-

- para mi?- tomando en sus manos las florcillas.

-si tiene algo de malo?-

- no…solo quiero saber por que me las regalas?-

- por que eres mi nuevo amigo- dijo sonriéndole y tomando de la mano a gaara- vamos te voy a presentar con los demás- y gaara como siempre se quedo callado y solo asintió con su cabeza.

Horas después podías ver como gaara se integraba a un grupo de niños que jugaban a las escondidas y como el pelirrojo no sabia como jugar sakura se escondió todo el tiempo con el para que no se sintiera solo. Después jugaron a las atrapadas, Ino siempre corría tras sakura ya que ella era lenta.

Ya se terminaba la mañana y a sakura le crujan las tripas por tanta hambre que tenia.

- ah tengo hambre y tu gaara-kun?-

- un poco-

-mmm ya se! Que tal si vienes conmigo a almorzar?!-

- no lo se tengo que avisarles a mis hermanos-

-bien tu avísales y yo te espero aquí ¿si?-

-vale, ya vengo- sale corriendo gaara hacia el patio de la plaza y les dice a kankuro y a temari que va almorzar con su nueva amiga y ambos pensaron (cosa rara en kankuro) que era mejor que el disfrutara con la única persona que se volvió su amiga.

Ya llegando al asiento donde se suponía que sakura lo estaba esperando, vio que no había nadie en el.

- " de seguro no quería estar conmigo"- pensó agachando su cabeza y las lagrimas estaban queriendo salir. En eso siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás.

- por que estar triste gaara-kun?-dijo sakura- pensaste que me había ido sentí?- esta vez apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él.

- si- esta vez ella se separa y toma una de las manos del chico.

- ven mi casa queda por aquí…sígueme- y ambos se marcharon juntos a la casa de la chica donde los esperaban con una rica comida (n/a: con vitaminas y proteínas, esto parece un comercial), después sakura llevo a su nuevo amiguito a su habitación para sacar una pelota y jugar a fuera; lo cual no fue muy necesaria por que luego de jugar a la pelota sakura e Ino comenzaron una guerra de nieve y gaara quedo involucrado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya se hacia de noche y gaara aun no regresaba al apartamento en la pensión y yashamaru se preocupaba por que si no llegaba era posible que se resfriara, capaz que un kunai no lo lastimara debido a la protección de la arena pero una enfermedad era grave, por que esta vez seria interior mas no exterior.

-donde estará ese niño?-

-es verdad, el dijo que iba a comer a casa de una nueva amiga- dijo kankuro

- si es verdad además si lo piensas detalladamente comer no te lleva toda la tarde-dijo temari colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior.

- si aja- dijeron yashamaru y kankuro a la vez.

- es un niño de apenas 6 años a donde se ha metido?- grito kankuro

En eso se escucha la puerta de entrada y exactamente era un pequeño de cabellos rojizos temblando de frió.

-gaara!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- yashamaru no me siento bien- dice gaara casi tocando su cabeza por suerte su tío logro atraparlo mientras caía hacia el piso.

- ven lo que les dije esta ardiendo en fiebre-

- que rayos!-

- bien recuéstenlo en la cama yo le traeré compresas frías-

En la habitación de los chicos …

- donde estabas?- pregunto su hermana.

- jugando --//--U…me siento bien-

- que lastima que no puedas dormir-

-¬//¬ lo mismo digo-

- a callar los dos, y tu gaara mantente tranquilo- dijo temari alzando la voz.

- hai!-

Y así pasaron la noche todos, en desvelo, gracias a que el pequeño gaara le dieron ganas de jugar en la nieve y por eso se resfrió. Y por que culparlo disfruto cada segundo que paso con esa chica que volvería a resfriarse una y otra vez si era posible con tal de estar junto a sakura.

Así pasó el mes después del resfriado de gaara, sakura lo fue a avistar a la pensión y se quedaba hasta tarde conversando con él, tanto así que la madre de sakura la tenía que sacar de allí y en verdad ella no quería irse y dejar solo a gaara.

Habían pasado 4 semanas y aun la nieve no se iba, seguía tan frió como la primera vez que gaara y sakura se conocieron. Esta vez estaban a las orillas de un rió, solo los dos.

- gaara puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- claro…-

- tu piensas que soy bonita?-

- ah?-

- es que Ino me dijo hoy que yo era un botón de flor que esperaba florecer y…por eso te pregunto si crees que soy bonita aun siendo un…- ella no continuo lo que iba a decir por que cierto chico la interrumpió.

- lo eres- dijo con una voz que casi se escuchaba.

-que dices, no te escucho?-

- mmm sakura puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-hey ni siquiera has contestado la mía- dijo un poco molesta.

- pero…-

-de acuerdo dime-

- sakura que pasa cuando la nieve se derrite?-

- etto…se convierte en agua-

- error!-

- como que error cuando algo frió se derrite se convierte en agua!-

- es que, yo no dije algo frió, dije nieve…sakura cuando la nieve se derrite significa que llega la primavera, acaso no es en esta época cuando la flores florecen?, entonces lo que trato de decirte es que de seguro cuando llegue tu primavera te convertirás en una hermosa flor- dijo un apenado el chico y no solo el si no también sakura.

- O//O gaara-kun-

-si? n//n-

- eso es lo mas lindo que me han dicho- después de decir esto sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.(ahora si la cara de gaara no se veía entre su cabello y el rostro).

Desde que se hicieron amigos entre ellos no habían secretos, tanto fue así que antes de que gaara se marchara de la aldea de la hoja, él le revelo su más temido secreto, la verdad de su existencia. Sakura solo sonrió y dijo:- no solo por eso dejaremos de ser amigos verdad?- la reacción de gaara no fue vista por la chica por que él bajo su cabeza y le dijo: hasta pronto- y besando una mejilla a sakura.

Después de eso ninguno de ellos se volvieron a ver.

Ya habían pasado 6 años después de aquellos juegos bajo la nieve y ambos protagonistas pasaron por muchas situaciones. A gaara lo traicionaron y nada mas y nada menos que su querido tío yashamaru, que le dijo que su padre era quien lo había mandado a matar; él tomo por entendido, que como lo habían mandado, yashamaru tenia que obedecer, pero su tío luego le explica que siempre le había tenido rencor por haber matado a su hermana al nacer él.(n/a: pero ustedes ya se saben esta trágica historia). Y mientras sakura bueno ella llevaba la vida un poco mejor que su amigo de infancia y aunque ella estaba ilusionada con su compañero sasuke uchiha, las cosas en este fic se pondrán interesantes a partir de los exámenes chunin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kya!! Ya he terminado y bueno si quieren continuación de este improvisado fic, pues tienen que dejarme bastantes reviews o si no ¬¬ no continuo y esto va en serio.


	2. examenes chunin y flores de cerezo

Belex-chan: Nya! Por que me dejaron esos lindos reviews lo continuo jeje….además creo que no voy a continuar durante un buen tiempo por que quiero que me dejen comentarios.

Aclaración:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(- pensamientos dentro de los flash back-)

-(acción del personaje)-

Capitulo 2: Exámenes chunin y flores de cerezo.

Después de varios años, el destino hará una de sus jugarretas y reencontrando a los protagonistas de nuevo. Lo malo es que como han crecido de una forma diferente, al parecer los jóvenes se han olvidado uno del otro, pero no se preocupen que durante ese famosísimo examen los recuerdos aparecerán en ellos.

Sakura despertaba esa mañana con mala gana y los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación desde el balcón de la chica; nos encontramos en plena primavera y los árboles de cerezo estaban repletos de botones que esperaban florecer. La noche anterior sakura se había quedado junto a naruto en el ramen ichiraku y por eso se desvelo. Se fue directo a la regadera y tomo un largo baño caliente, hoy tenia que encontrarse con Kakashi-sensei y los de su grupo de entrenamiento.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En suna las cosas eran diferentes gaara y sus hermanos estaban despiertos apenas el sol comenzaba a salir. Su líder de grupo, un ninja calificado para supervisar las acciones de los jóvenes genin, los había reunido para aclararles que esta vez asistirían al examen chunin de konoha y no por que se tratara de una simple demostración de amistad entre las aldeas si no mas bien para completar una misión. La aldea de la arena y la del sonido estaban alidadas para destruir konoha y gaara era el punto clave en toda esta artimaña.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi, naruto y sasuke, esperaban a sakura con desespero, el que era experto en retrasos era su sensei y no ella. Pero todas sus preocupaciones por la kunoichi desaparecieron cuando la vieron llegar corriendo hasta el puente.

- bien y ahora que estamos todos juntos-

- sakura-chan que te paso?- pregunto naruto en susurro.

- lo siento me quede dormida-

- pero que despistada- dijo sasuke también en voz baja.

-ya ya dejen de platicar y escuchen lo que les voy a decir- dijo kakashi tomando la atención de los genin-

- tendremos otra misión kakashi-sensei?- pregunto naruto con un brillo en sus ojos

- no esta vez les informo que asistirán a un examen que les permitirá subir de nivel a chunin-

- ahh! otro examen ¿pero si ya salimos de la academia?!- se quejo el rubio.

- si pero este es diferente…se pondrán a prueba sus capacidades de ninja, claro pero tienen que llenar esta solicitud si están de acuerdo con el examen-

- solicitud?- repitió sasuke.

- si es que a veces algunos genin suelen perder sus vidas en estos exámenes, pero es solo a veces no se preocupen n.n-

-¬¬ aja- sakura no dejaba de ver a su sensei con mala cara, es decir, como podía decir así tan fácil que algunos genin perdían sus vidas en exámenes como esos, pero si quería seguir con su camino ninja, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Con todo ese discurso que izo kakashi, los chicos optaron por no pararle mucho y llenar su solicitud, a lo que terminaron cuando su sensei cerro su boca.

- ¬¬ no me prestaron atención-

- es que nos aburrías- dijo naruto.

- entonces por eso voy a repetir todo lo que les dije- dijo el maestro aclarando su garganta.

- NO!- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- bueno se aguantan y escúchenme- les dijo mientras volvía a repetir su discurso.

Luego de kakashi dejara de aturdir a los chicos, cada uno tomo su rumbo pero como la casa de sakura quedaba en la misma dirección de la de naruto, ambos tomaron la misma ruta, mientras conversaban se les unió a la charla konohamaru y sus dos amigos.

Konohamaru sale corriendo y tropezó con un tipo raro…no raro no…rarísimo! Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto llevaba pintada de una forma bastante extraña el rostro.

- ten cuidado mocoso- dijo el sujeto tomando de la bufanda al niño.

- déjalo kankuro o si no ,él se va a molestar por que perdemos mucho tiempo- dijo una chica rubia.

- temari ,este no es tu problema así que no te metas-

- si él nos atrapa ,nos sucederá algo muy malo-

- es mejor que sueltes al niño- dijo sasuke desde un árbol

- kya! Sasuke-kun- grito sakura muy emocionada y naruto lo veía con mucho desprecio por quitarle la oportunidad de impresionar a la pelirosa.

-"con que este es el chico lindo de la aldea"- pensó temari.

- si kankuro, suéltalo de una vez- se escucho una voz grave con la que a kankuro y a temari se les paralizo la piel.

- y tu quien eres?-"este chico es mas rápido que kakashi ni siquiera sentí su presencia" pregunto sasuke volteando su mirada hacia el otro lado del árbol.

- … eso no te importa- bajando del árbol justo cae al lado de kankuro, un joven de cabello pelirrojo que llevaba una enorme calabaza en su espalda.- vamonos- pero cuando estaba apunto de irse nota la presencia de la chica pelirosa-"me parece conocida…que mas da"-pensó volteándose por completo y siguiendo su marcha hacia otra dirección.

-hey ,tu el de la calabaza como te llamas?-

- eso no es de tu importancia- volteándose y colocando una mirada asesina.

Inner sakura: cho! Como se atreve a hablarle así a sasuke-kun!.

- pero a mi ,si me interesa saber tu nombre, después de todo serás mi rival- dijo de nuevo sasuke-

- kya! Que mono se ve sasuke-kun!- dijo en voz baja.

- gaara- dijo el pelirrojo

-"gaara?"- pensó de inmediato sakura-"se que he escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte..la pregunta clave es donde?"- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- y yo me llamo… uchiha sasuke- dándose la vuelta y parando justo al lado de la chica pelirosa- sakura nos vamos…y tu también vienes naruto-

-hai!- dijeron ambos.

- "sakura eh? Me suena me suena…"- gaara decidió dejar sus problemas mentales y se fue con sus hermanos a una pensión no tan grande como la de la otra vez, esta era mucho mas pequeña por lo que no querían llamar la atención de la gente y ser lo mas discretos posibles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente se hizo un prueba para saber quien participaría en la segunda etapa del examen y ¿Cómo?..Pues haciendo un test que contaba con 9 preguntas escritas. Cada una era más difícil que la otra, entonces todos los participantes optaron por copiarse, cosa que les resulto fácil para algunos y muy difícil para otros ya que la clave en este riguroso examen era conseguir información sin ser detectados. La quinta parte de los estudiantes para chunin se fueron a sus casas y el resto aprobó el examen dando así a entender que tan solo unos cuantos 60 alumnos aproximadamente pasaría a la segunda fase.

Ya en las entradas del bosque de la muerte, la guía del segundo examen les explico que esta fase se trataba de obtener dos pergaminos y por nada del mundo terrenal vieran su interior. Cada equipo obtuvo su pergamino y se dirigieron a las entradas del terreno, la meta, la gran torre que se situaba a 10km de distancia de cada puerta.

Ya dentro del bosque, no paso mucho tiempo para que el equipo de gaara obtuviera los dos pergaminos y se fueran directo a la torre siendo el primer equipo en llegar en menos de 24 horas.

El equipo de sasuke obtuvo complicaciones en medio del examen ya que tuvieron que pelear con orochimaru, quien dejo un sello maldito en el cuello del joven uchiha y dejando a naruto inconsciente. Sakura se encontraba sola y cuidando de dos incompetentes. Por lo cual, fue atacada por unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido y la dejaron con un nuevo estilo de peinado. Pronto la formación Ino-shika-cho! Ayudo a sakura para luego cuando despierta la bella durmiente de sasuke, derrota a los de la aldea del sonido, gracias a la marca de maldición.

El último día de la segunda etapa del examen el equipo 7, logra llegar justo a tiempo a la torre ,junto con los dos pergaminos. Como fueron muchos los que aprobaron se realizaran una eliminatorias de muerte súbita, osea ,uno gana y el otro se va a su casa con los sueños por debajo de la tierra.

En este enfrentamiento se sabrá quien pasa a ser chunin o no. El primer enfrentamiento fue de sasuke y un tipo ahí amigo de kabuto. El resultado era de esperarse, que sasuke ganara. Y así se fueron pasando los participantes hasta que le toco a sakura contra Ino, su ex amiga de la infancia.

- esta batalla no es por sasuke y por eso te venceré Ino-puerca!-

-a única que esta vencida aquí eres tu frente de marquesina!-

En las gradas…

- huy ahora si que… sakura hizo enojar a Ino- dijo naruto.

- si pero debes saber que sakura es del tipo de persona que no deja ver su potencial tan fácilmente y que no le gusta lastimar a los demás- dijo Kakashi.

-eh? Pero será capaz sakura vencer a Ino?- pregunto rock lee, un 100 fan de sakura.

- eso ni pensarlo- dijo shikamaru siendo mirado de manera asesina por lee y naruto.

Del otro lado de las gradas.

- "esa chica…sigo diciendo…me parece conocida pero de donde?"- en eso un dolor punzante aparece en su cabeza.

Flash back.

- gaara-kun son para ti- dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados y mirada esmeralda, que le entregaba una pequeñas flores.

(-"quien? ..quien es esa niña?-) ((pensamiento de gaara entre sus recuerdos.))

- para mi?-

-si tiene algo de malo?-

-no…solo quiero saber por que me las das a mi?-

- eh? Ps..pues por que eres mi amigo- dijo sonriendo la niña

(-amigo…si yo nunca tuve amigos-)….Fin flash back.

- ah? Gaara te encuentras bien?- pregunto temari al ver a su hermano con las pupilas dilatadas y agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

-si estoy bien- retomando su posición.- "acaso esa niña es aquella kunoichi?".-pensó mirando a la chica pelirosa que batallaba fuertemente con la rubia.

En el campo de pelea….

-sabes nunca te he comprendido sakura…- dijo tratando de golpearla pero chocan sus puños haciendo que ambas se alejaran.

- así? Por que lo dices?- dijo concentrando chakra en sus pies y atacando a Ino.

-(levantándose del suelo)- por que…desde aquel invierno, nunca dejaste de hablar de ese chico raro…-tomando aire y gritando fuerte-¡para que después te gustara sasuke!!!

- chico raro?..ja! de quien hablas Ino, estas tan celosa de que yo este en el equipo de sasuke que inventas cosas-

- así? Que yo recuerde…- corriendo y acercándose a ella para decirle en susurro- se llamaba gaara no es verdad?-

- O.O-"gaara…así es como se hizo llamar aquel chico"- pensó volteando su mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo de la arena.-"gaara-kun"-

Flash back.

-gaara-kun tu crees que soy bonita?-

(-la nieve caía para ese entonces-)

-lo eres-

- ah? No te escucho!-

- algún día llegara tu primavera y te convertirás en una hermosa flor-

-Kya! Eso es lo mas lindo que me han dicho gaara-kun-

(- entonces ese chico es …es…el que se refería Ino?")….Fin flash back.

……………………………………………………………………………

El encuentro termino con un empate y sakura recobro parte de sus recuerdos estando inconsciente. Al despertar se da cuenta de que su combate acabo y que Ino ya permanecía despierta.

- ah? Ya termino?...eso quiere decir que perdí?- dijo sakura bajando la mirada.

-no en realidad yo soy la que debería estar triste, es decir, empatar un combate contigo es una desgracia- dándole su banda de la aldea de konoha en las manos.

- empate?-

- ujum- dijo con una sonrisa- después de todo el botón de flor acaba de florecer –

-ja!- colocándose su banda como un cintillo- gracias-

- por?-

- por hacerme recordar-

- entonces dejaras tu batalla por sasuke y te iras con ese chico de la arena?-

-mmm- quedo pensativa-¡eso nunca Ino-puerca, se que puedo vencerte!! Además recuerda que yo soy tan fuerte como hermosa!-

- haber? inténtalo frente de marquesina!!- chispas salieron por los ojos de ambas kunoichis.

Y así siguieron los combates, él del pelirrojo no fue la excepción. A gaara le toco luchar contra lee, dejando al joven ninja con el brazo y pierna izquierda destrozados. Los combates llegaron a su fin dejando las preliminares de los chunin, el verdadero combate para elegir los nuevos ninjas de la aldea. Por eso dejaron que los que pasaron el combate, se dieran un descanso de 1 semana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los días habían pasado y solo faltaban dos para comenzar la preliminar. Durante esos días sakura visito a lee y trato de visitar a sasuke pero al parecer el desapareció del hospital. Ese día sakura había llevado un narciso para lee y en la recepción no había nadie así que solo dejo su nombre en una lista (mientras eso pasaba, una sombra se aproximaba por detrás de ella y para cuando sakura se disponía a voltear la sombra desaparecido), luego sakura entra en la habitación de lee y deja su narciso en un pequeño recipiente y saliendo de la habitación.

Gaara visito a su pequeño rival y casi lo mata si no fuera por naruto y shikamaru que llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar a lee de una muerte segura.

El chico arena salía del hospital malhumorado y se dirige a la puertas de la aldea.

Cerca de la puerta se haya los árboles de flores de cerezo.

Sakura quería ver estos árboles por que de allí se saco su nombre, mientras ella iba caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba choca con alguien y cae al piso.

-ahh!-

-…- viendo a la persona que torpemente tropieza con él.

Al levantar su mirada sakura ve a los ojos de quien tropezó.

- tu?...¿que haces aquí?-

-…sakura… levántate- y él le da su mano con la que sakura se sostiene y logra ponerse de pie.

- te pregunte que hacías aquí?- pero en eso el chico la suelta y se dirige hacia otra dirección.- sasuke-kun! No me ignores tu…baka!-

- hmp! La única idiota aquí eres tu así que mejor cállate!-

- que me calle?..ja! entonces ven y cállame por que no pienso cerrar mi boca!-

La figura de sasuke desaparece de la vista de sakura y casualmente aparece detrás de ella. Cuando todo esto sucedía un chico de cabellos pelirrojos observaba desde atrás de un árbol de cerezo.

- en verdad quieres que te calle?- dijo susurrando al oído a sakura y luego volteándola para que ella lo mirara fijamente.

- mmm que odioso eres, si querías que te viera de cerca me lo hubieras pedido, aun así no se como intentaras callarme ba-ka.-

- sabes? Nunca te di las gracias por haberme protegido en el bosque-

- ahh? Como que las gra..-

Sasuke no la dejo concluir porque sus labios se unieron con los de ella, el beso no duró mucho y después él chico uchiha se marcha como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura permanecía en shock y ella no era la única, también lo estaba un chico pelirrojo que permanecía oculto entre los árboles.

Continuara………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………. ok la continuación fue rápida por que me emocione con los lindos review q me dejaron, primero no me critiquen si sasuke besa a sakura…tiene que haber un villano en la historia y no voy a poner a los protagonistas juntos de una vez así que si quieren ver un beso apasionado entre sakura y gaara dejen bastantes reviews!. O si no…¬¬.


	3. Proteger a quien amas

Belex-chan: arigato! Me gustaron muchos los reviews y para recompensarles aquí esta la continuación.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(-Pensamientos dentro del flash back-)

-(acciones de los personajes)-

Capitulo 3: Proteger a quien amas.

Sakura levanto su mano y poso sus dedos sobre su labio inferior, aun no quitaba su mirada de impresión, quien no?, siendo besada por el chico que te ah gustado desde primaria, es una muy razón.

Gaara se volteo y apoyo su espalda en el árbol, él también estaba impresionado, pero de una forma diferente, su única amiga fue besada por alguien. Eso no le gustaba. En su interior escucho una voz…

-(voz interna de gaara)-_te molesta no es así?_-

-tu eres…-

-_ si yo soy la bestia que esta en tu interior…-_

_-_ y por que precisamente apareces ahora?¬¬-

- _tu ira me condujo hasta ti_- dijo el shukaku.

- ira?...ah!- a gaara le dio una fuerte punzada en su cabeza por la que al sentir el inmenso dolor, sus manos reaccionaron, apoyándolas en ella.

_- si__, la ira que te causo que esa mocosa fuera besada por él-_

_-_ no…- su dolor incrementaba- yo solo…-

_- no trates de excusarte, estoy dentro de ti, siento tus emociones y las reconozco a la perfección-_

_- _entonces…si sabes lo que siento, te pido que no le hagas daño a ese chico- dijo colocándose de rodillas por el dolor- ahhhh!

Sakura oye un grito y por fin despierta a la realidad. Trata de hallar la dirección en donde se escucho eso y entre tanto ajetreo se vuelve a escuchar otro. Luego posa su vista en uno de los árboles de cerezo.

-demonios por que este dolor?- voz del shukaku- _no entiendo, por que no quieres que lo mate?..je! al igual que a todos quien nos ha visto feo-._

- disculpa te puedo ayudar en algo?-"o dios es gaara-kun"-.

-sa..ku..ra- después de dicho esto, pierde el conocimiento.-shukaku- _je! Hora de salir_!-

- gaara-kun estas bien?- al escuchar esto gaara reacciona y no permitiendo que el demonio se apoderara de su cuerpo eh intentara algo contra su amiga.

-me re..cuerdas- dijo con debilidad.

-al principio no- la mirada de gaara bajó- pero luego puede reconocerte…es un placer volver a verte gaara-kun!-

- y a mi también sakura-chan- respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

- ven te ayudo, estas muy débil para seguir tu solo- dijo como tratando de colocar su mano en la cintura de gaara pero la enorme calabaza impedía su paso.

- no… yo puedo- intento parase pero fue inútil por que cayo de inmediato.

- seguro?-

-¬¬ no…espera un momento- al decir esto la calabaza de gaara se fue deshaciendo poco a poco y desvaneciéndose por completo. No muy lejos la arena se vuelve a formar, esta vez con la forma de gaara, es decir, un clon de arena a la perfección- así esta mejor no?... – dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica.

- hai!- eh inmediato sakura coloco su brazo en la cintura de gaara y fue levantándolo lentamente.- te llevare al hospital- y gaara para el rumbo bruscamente.

- no- de nuevo mira a los ojos de sakura y ella entiende el cambio de luces que le hace éste.

- de acuerdo, pero a donde te llevo?...mmm… ya se!-

- a donde?- pregunto algo preocupado.

- pues a mi casa-

- O//O…a tu casa?-

-claro! por lo menos descansaras allí- le respondió con una linda, tierna y calida sonrisa haciendo que su imagen pasara(al estilo cámara lenta) a través de los ojos aguamarina de gaara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A las afueras de konoha, sasuke estaba llegando a un lugar árido y repleto de gigantescas rocas. En una de ellas estaba sentado kakashi que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

- ya llegue sensei- dijo con su típico tono de frialdad.

- si ya lo se…pero dime donde estabas, llevo esperándote aquí media hora y quiero una explicación.

- ¬¬ solo me retrase- "claro que disfrute un poco en ese retraso"- pensó sasuke pero lo que él mismo no esperaba, era que las facciones de su rostro cambiaron.

- ah? Y por que esa sonrisa?- pregunto muy interesado kakashi.

-¬//¬ eso no te interesa y comencemos a entrenar.

Pasó una hora y sasuke ya estaba cansado, al parecer la marca de maldición tenia limitado sus capacidades. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que el clon de gaara lo espiaba no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-es mejor que salgas de una vez- dijo kakashi, en eso, de una roca aparece el chico del desierto.

- y tu que haces aquí?- dijo sasuke con un tono de frialdad (la costumbre).

- solo vine a ver a mi rival ¬¬- con el mismo tono de sasuke.

- rival?- pregunto kakashi

- kakashi el no es mi oponente en la pelea final?-

- ah..si-

- entonces para que preguntas, es obvio que a eso se refiere-

- si tu lo dices…solo espero que no se me haga difícil capturar a mi presa- esto lo dice el clon de gaara desvaneciendo en el aire.

- ah? Pero que chico más raro, bien continuemos con el entrenamiento-

Y así sasuke y kakashi siguieron entrenando.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la casa de sakura.

-ponte cómodo, pronto te traigo las compresas frías para que te recuperes…ya vengo- dijo sakura saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Gaara se había quedado pensativo, desde hace mucho no veía a sakura sonreírle de esa manera por lo que le agrado mucho saber que ella le recordaba.

No tardo mucho para que sakura regresara a la habitación. Ella coloca una de las compresas envuelta sobre un trozo de tela para luego colocarla sobre la cabeza de gaara.

-arigato-

- no hay de que, descansa gaara-kun- se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla- yo voy a preparar el almuerzo- dice sakura cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la cocina.

Al caer la tarde gaara se disponía irse de la casa de sakura, así que ella lo acompañó hasta la posada en donde se hospedaban para luego marcharse. Por la noche el joven pelirrojo se escapa de la posada para sentarse en un tejado, observando a la luna. De pronto un chico de la aldea del sonido le reta a combate haciendo que despertara el "yo" interno de gaara. Resultado…el muchacho del sonido acabo muerto.

Kabuto no estaba lejos de allí con el sensei del equipo de la arena. Estaban de acuerdo en utilizar a gaara para sus fines. Un ninja de konoha escucho la conversación de la arena entre el sonido pero no tardo mucho en que este también perdiera su vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El día de las preliminares había llegado y el primer combate era el de sasuke contra gaara. Debido a que el uchiha no había llegado, pospusieron el combate para dar lugar al de Naruto vs. Neji.

El combate fue reñido. Neji con su técnica de byakugan acertó a sus 64 puntos de chakra del cuerpo de naruto. Por lo tanto, todos daban por seguro de que naruto perdería el combate.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por terminado el encuentro, naruto se levanta y de él sale (rodeándolo) un extraño chakra rojo. Gracias a la fuerza del kyubi naruto logra derrotar al hyuga.

Después viene el combate entre temari y shikamaru. El joven del clan nara logra acorralar a la chica de aldea de la arena, con su jutsu de sombras, cuando él esta a punto de ganar el combate. El muy idiota prefirió rendirse a último minuto

En las gradas……….

-nani?! Pero que te pasa por la cabeza? Tienes dos cucarachas jugando ajedrez con la partida trancada o que?- grito Ino al presenciar que su compañero de equipo acababa de darse por vencido.

- si jeje n.nU- a sakura le pasaba una gotita por la cabeza- mm ya vengo- dice levantándose de las gradas.

- para donde vas sakura?- pregunta Ino.

- a darle la buena suerte a un amigo-

Mientras trataba salir, por que chouji de atravesado no la dejaba salir de donde ella estaba sentada; tropieza con gai el maestro de lee y a su lada derecho se encontraba el mismo él .

- ah! Gomenasai! gai- sensei…hola lee-san, discúlpenme ya vengo-

- a donde va tan apresurada sakura-chan?- pregunta lee.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura corría por los pasillos y al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, choca e inevitablemente y cae enzima de alguien.

- auch! eso duele-

- sakura si fueras tan amable-

- eh?- ella levanta su cabeza, que se encontraba en el pecho de quien tropezó- O//O-

- levántate…- con tono frío le da una orden a la pelirosa.

- ah! Enseguida!- después de pararse y alejarse unos pocos centímetros- discúlpame gaara-kun no fue mi intención-

Él siguió adelante como si no hubiera escuchado a la kunoichi. Y en eso se escucha la voz del público aclamando a uchiha.

-"al parecer ya le toca contra sasuke-kun"-.

Inner: cho! Pero no por eso tenia que ignorarme- "ahora no se a quien apoyar"- piensa bajando la mirada.

En el combate de gaara contra sasuke, uchiha llevaba la delantera, debido a su increíble rapidez a lo que al joven de la arena le recordó a lee. Tanto fue así, que en un ataque del chidori logra atravesar la defensa de gaara y producirle una herida en el hombro. Mientras ocurría la pelea, orochimaru aprovecha para poner en marcha su plan de "destruir a konoha".

Por ello el torneo chuunin quedó anulado. Y los shinobis de la aldea de la arena comenzaron a atacar a konoha.

Gaara huye junto con temari, que le ayudo a ponerse en pie. A sasuke se le ordena que deba seguirle, todos los jounins y chuunin de la aldea combatían contra los de la arena.

En el estadio, todos habían caído en un jutsu que los hacia dormirse, claro, no para aquellos que sabían como deshacerse de él. Entre esas personas, sakura era una de ellas.

Kakashi junto con gai, combaten con los anbu de la arena y del sonido.

- sakura, despierta a naruto y a shikamaru e ir en busca de sasuke!- ordena kakashi

- hai!- y enseguida sakura utiliza la técnica, pero se da cuenta de que shikamaru solo se estaba haciendo él dormido. Kakashi le da uno de sus perros de invocación, para seguirle la pista a sasuke.

En el bosque, uchiha seguía tras gaara. Sakura, junto con shikamaru y pakkun buscan al pelinegro y sasuke por fin alcanza al genin de la arena.

-ahora te escapas?- dice sasuke burlándose.

- Temari déjame aquí- diciendo esto, su hermana lo deja en uno de los árboles- ahora si te matare!-

- entonces prepárate por que no me daré por vencido!-

Sasuke y gaara luchan con frenesí. Y el monstruo interior del chico arena comenzaba a despertar.

-(sonido de latidos)-

- "que este chakra que presiento"- pensó sasuke pero se dio cuenta de que la apariencia de gaara comenzó a cambiar.

Desde no muy lejos temari miraba asustada el encuentro.

- si gaara termina con su transformación, ese chico esta acabado- dice la rubia.

- _date por muerto uchiha_- dijo el shukaku.

El demonio que estaba en frente de sasuke lanza una cantidad increíble de arena y logra golpearle fuertemente pero antes de realizar el segundo ataque…

- no dejare que lastimes a sasuke-kun- aparece sakura protegiendo al chico.

-_quítate del medio mocosa- _lanzo uno de sus fuertes brazos para atacar a la kunoichi pero algo en su interior le impide avanzar con el ataque(sonidos de latidos)-

"no dejare que lastimes a sakura-chan"-

- _ella prefiere uchiha antes que a ti-_

_-"_aun así no lopermitiré_"- _en el interior del shukaku se hallaba una rivalidad interna pero al fin y al cabo gaara no puede luchar contra la voluntad de aquel monstruo.

-sakura no te metas en esto- dice sasuke con debilidad.

-_hazle caso a ese pedazo de basura-_ dijo el shukaku y para mas sorpresas dominó por completo el cuerpo de gaara. Concluyendo con su transformación.

- no importa si eres mi amigo…no dejare que te acerques a sasuke-kun!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- _hazte a un lado_- golpeando a sakura y dejándola en un árbol cubierta de arena, que lentamente la asfixiaba.

-naruto-

-dime sasuke-

- protege a sakura, yo estoy muy débil-"además si no fuera por esta marca de maldición sakura no estaría… "-

-no te preocupes sasuke…yo me haré cargo de ese tipo-

Y así comienza el combate entre el shukaku y naruto, quien decide utilizar su técnica de invocación para llamar a gamabunta. El jefe sapo necesitaba cambiar de apariencia para poder atrapar al shukaku. Así que naruto lo transformo en un ser de garras. Si lo transformo en el kyubi (sin darse cuenta claro).

Con eso logra detener a la bestia y despertar a gaara con un cabezazo. Ambos chicos caen hacia unos árboles y al parecer querían seguir con el encuentro, los muy idiotas, cayeron arrastrados por la gravedad hacia el suelo, dejándolos muy mal heridos.

La mano de arena que sostenía a sakura se desvaneció y sasuke logra salvar a sakura y colocarla en una de las ramas del árbol.

- dime por que arriesgas tu vida por esas personas que te tratan como basura?- dijo gaara.

-por que…ellos son importantes para mi y debo proteger a quienes amo-

-amor dices?- dice gaara pensativo.

- es que acaso, no tuviste a alguien que te hiciera sentir que eras importante-

-yo..yo..-(n/a: continuación van a leer un recuerdo de gaara con varias escenas sakura de pequeña marcadas así (….) con esos puntitos ok.)

Corto flash back de gaara.

- somos amigos no?-

…………………………………….

-siempre estaremos juntos gaara-kun-

…………………………………………

- son para ti-

……………………………………………………

- gaara-kun- se ve la imagen de sakura de pequeña sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

……………………………………………………..

-estas bien gaara-kun- imagen actual de sakura (cuando ellos estaban entre los árboles de cerezo recuerden!)

Fin flash back.

-sa…ku...ra- dice en susurro.- si, si hay alguien importante para mi- le dice gaara a naruto.

-entonces por que no tratas de proteger a esa persona como lo hago yo?, aunque no lo creas la gente se vuelven más y más fuertes cuando tratan de proteger a quien aman- le dice el rubio.

-(gaara trata de buscar con la mirada a sakura)-

Y en eso llega sasuke.

- naruto, sakura ya esta fuera de peligro- dijo el pelinegro pero luego se da cuenta de que gaara esta de otro lado y hace una posición de ataque.

- no! Sasuke déjalo- le dice naruto.

- hmp!-

- gaara nos vamos- llega temari y kankuro para sacar de allí a su hermano menor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………… kankuro junto con temari cargaban a su hermano y gaara se disculpa por todas las molestias que él les ha causado.

Mientras hacia esto el pelirrojo pensaba…

-"como pude causarle daño?...a la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy- con los ojos algo brillosos- llegaras a perdonarme…sakura?.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kya! Ya he terminado! Porfa déjenme reviews por que los otros anteriores estuvieron muy lindos y espero que esto…cubra sus expectativas, bye bye!.


	4. La partida de sasuke

Belex-chan: se que han esperado por esta continuación así que aquí la tienen. En este episodio verán un poco de sasusaku pero solo un poco nada mas, después dejaremos a la pareja que todos esperamos gaara y sakura (voz del publico: sí!!!).

Capitulo 4: La partida de sasuke.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la batalla de naruto con gaara, y los chicos siguieron haciendo misiones como siempre, solo que estas eran de grados un poco mayores. En su última misión los chicos debían proteger a nada más y nada menos al hermano menor del jounin que les hizo presentar ese terrorífico examen. Durante ese tiempo sasuke se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado naruto, además le tenía rencor por el hecho de que, en su encuentro con su hermano itachi, éste solo buscara a naruto para obtener el poder del kyubi.

Ya estaba arto de que naruto mejoraba mientras el sentía que solo se reprimían sus habilidades.

Ya terminada la misión en el país del té, el uchiha resulto herido, pero gracias a tsunade se rehabilito rápidamente, despertando en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

-sasuke-kun, estas bien!- decía sakura abrasándolo y en sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

- sasuke si sabes como darnos un buen susto- dijo naruto, pero en ese instante la mirada del uchiha cambio a una de odio.

- sakura me asfixias-

-ah! Gomenasai sasuke-kun-decía mientras se separaba del chico.

- naruto!- dirigiéndose hacia el rubio con la misma expresión de odio- lucha conmigo!-

- no tienes que pedírmelo con esa mirada-

- e-esperen un momento, estamos en un hospita!!- exclamo sakura interponiéndose en el paso del pelinegro.

-apártate de mi camino!- dice empujándola y haciéndola caer en el suelo- naruto pelemos en la azotea!-

- pues que esperamos-

Ambos subían las escaleras que se dirigían hacía la zona alta del hospital, ya estando allí se pusieron uno frente al otro.

- por que ríes?- pregunta sasuke.

- estoy emocionado…por que aquí será el lugar en donde te derrote-

-hmp! Eso lo veremos-

Comenzó la lucha, golpe tras golpe, patadas, puñetazos hasta que un ataque de sasuke dejara a naruto tirado entre unas sabanas.

- je! Eso es todo lo que tienes- menciono el rubio mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

- acaso no lo has notado, no he utilizado mi sharingan ni en un solo momento-

-pues es mejor que te enseries sasuke-

- y tu también usuratonkachi- dijo colocando sus ojos con el famosísimo sharingan.

Ambos comenzaron a prepararse para realizar su último golpe. Naruto con su típico kage bunshin no jutsu creo una replica.

- con eso no me derrotaras-

- eso lo veremos- la replica de naruto comenzó a rotar sus manos en la de el verdadero ojiazul, creando un remolino que fue aumentando y creando una corriente azul en la palma de la mano del rubio.

- " que es eso?"- pensó sasuke- nunca me derrotarás por el simple hecho que eres un debilucho- sasuke crea una corriente parecida a la de naruto solo que esta emanaba pequeños rayos.

Ambos saltan para golpearse uno al otro.

-chidori!- rasengan!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. En eso entra por la puerta de la azotea sakura. Al ver tal espectáculo decide intervenir corriendo hacia ellos, por como se veían las cosas ambos impactos le darían a la pelirosa.

- "maldición no puedo parar"- pensó sasuke.

-" no…sakura"- pensó naruto que al igual que su compañero ya veían por determina que el ataque de ambos chocaría con sakura.

Antes de que los ataques de naruto y sasuke dieran en la chica, hace su aparición kakashi tomando las manos de ambos y lanzándolos a cierta distancia para que ni el chidori ni el rasengan dieran en sakura.

-en que estaban pensando par de idiotas- dice kakashi- tranquila sakura todo estará bien- dirigiéndose a la chica que parecía que estaba en shock y saliendo de su transe al ver a su sensei.

-pero kakashi-sensei- dijo con preocupación un desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraban naruto y sasuke. Ambos habían dado sus golpes hacia recipientes de agua. Sasuke tenia el brazo atascado en el recipiente por lo que al sacarlo brota una gran cantidad de agua, el de naruto solo tenia un agujerito hecho por el rasengan, cosa que le dio risa al uchiha. Así que decidió retirarse y en cuando salta la cerca de metal y cae en un pequeño muro, observa como el recipiente que había golpeado naruto había estallado por la parte de atrás.-maldición- dijo para irse de una vez por todas.

Aun en la azotea, naruto se acerca a sakura y le dice con seriedad de que no se interpusiera.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca de su alumno, tenia que hablar de unas cuantas cosas con el; chidori era una técnica que solo se debía utilizar contra los enemigos no con tus camaradas ni menos con tus amigos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi ya había hablado con él y ya se aproximaba el atardecer. Los cuatro ninjas del sonido atacaron a sasuke sin compasión; lo cual dio por terminada la batalla rápidamente a favor de los del sonido.

-si deseas poder no lo conseguirás aquí- dijo sakon.

- ven con nosotros junto con orochimaru, él te dará poder para lograr tu objetivo- dijo tayuya.

-te estaremos esperando a las afueras de konoha- vuelve a decir sakon para que el cuarteto se marchara dejando a sasuke algo pensativo.

Mientras esto pasaba sakura estaba apoyada en una pared, para cuando naruto la diviso ella solo le dijo…

- tengo que decirte algo importante, caminemos juntos así que esto será como una cita-

Naruto camino junto con sakura hasta llegar al ichiraku. Cuando los dos ya tenían sus platos de ramen en frente suyo…

- Itadakimasu!, bien sakura-chan que es lo que me tienes que decir- dice naruto separando los palillos y preparándose para devorar su plato de ramen.

- lo que te quiero decir es sobre sasuke…-

Y así sakura le va explicando lo que sucedió en el examen chuunin, sobre la marca de maldición y sobre orochimaru. Al finalizar naruto le pregunta a su amiga si desea que la acompañe a casa por que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Ella prefiere irse sola pero cuando ya esta a punto de llegar a su casa, se detiene, medita las cosas y cambia de rumbo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Las horas pasaron y se veía a lo lejos a un chico caminar cerca de las puertas de konoha. Estaba finalizando el verano, así que las hojas de los árboles caían de vez en cuando. Sasuke se marchaba de la aldea, en busca de poder, en busca de venganza. Mientras una chica ojos color esmeralda aparece entre los árboles, esperando que su presencia detuviera al chico. Él se acercaba, pero pasa al lado de ella como si la kunoichi no estuviera ahí. Tan solo unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella detiene su marcha.

- que haces aquí sakura, deberías estar durmiendo- dice sasuke sin voltearse.

- s-sasuke-kun- baja la mirada y sonríe un poco, ella también permanecía de espaldas-sabia que para marcharte de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí-

- pues regresa por donde viniste porque no pienso cambiar de opinión-

- sasuke-kun- dice en susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla- es necesario buscar la venganza, esto no traerá felicidad para ti además orochimaru solo quiere tu cuerpo para ser un contenedor de su alma- dice volteándose y en su rostro ya corrían varías lagrimas.

- lo se, no tienes por que decírmelo- volteándose para ver la expresión de sakura- en verdad eres una molestia-. Al escuchar esto sakura baja su rostro y las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

- siempre me has odiado verdad?- la mirada de sasuke cambio- recuerdas cuando nos graduamos en la academia, cuando nos volvimos genins?...ese día nos asignaron los grupos de tres, ese día todo comenzó para nosotros…pensé que tal vez por estar juntos en un equipo seriamos amigos, sin embargo al final me trataste con desprecio al igual que todos los días que hemos estado juntos-

- hmp! por favor sakura no te hagas la mártir- le respondió sasuke continuando con su marcha.

- si te quedaras…yo podría hacerte feliz, yo me esforzaría al máximo para complacerte, acaso no te das cuenta que yo…yo…yo te amo!-sasuke quedo impresionado por lo que decía la chica así que paro por un instante- Y si no puedes quedarte entonces llévame contigo-

- lo siento pero no puedo- y continuo caminando.

- si te vas…entonces gritare!- en el momento en que sakura dice esto, el uchiha desaparece de su vista.

- sakura…- estaba detrás de ella (n/a: dios!)

- yo en verdad te amo sasuke- el chico quedo impresionado por primera vez lo llamo por su nombre sin utilizar el kun.

- gracias- al decir esto golpea la nuca de sakura dejándola inconsciente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Comenzaba el amanecer, el sol salía por detrás de la montaña de los hokage. Unos jounins caminaban en dirección de la oficinas de la nueva hokage, tsunade, quien los había obligado a traerles las guías de visitantes y muchos mas libros por lo cual llevaban las manos repletas. Ellos se ven preocupados al ver a una chica "durmiendo" en una de las bancas, estas estaban cerca de las puertas de konoha.

- hey! Tu… niña no deberías dormir aquí te dará un resfriado- con eso sakura abre sus ojos poco a poco hasta que se da cuenta de que sasuke…ya no estaba.

- sasuke-kun- con esto las lagrimas vuelven a aparecer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al enterarse tsunade de lo ocurrido, solicita a shikamaru para que buscara cuatro genins calificados para la misión de traer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha. Y estos fueron naruto, neji, chouji y kiba junto akamaru. Ya todos se preparaban para marcharse de la aldea y solo faltaba chouji para que comenzara la misión.

-naruto-

-ah?- voltea el rubio al oír que lo llamaban- ah! Sakura-chan!-

- tsunade-sama dijo que tu fuiste quien le informo lo de sasuke…no cumpliste tu misión de retenerlo en konoha- dijo shikamaru.

- gomene- las lagrimas amenazaban en salir por sus ojos- naruto, este será el único favor que te pediré, por favor trae de vuelta a sasuke-kun-

- en verdad le quieres- naruto se entristeció un poco ya que a él sentía algo por la pelirosa- no te preocupes yo lo traeré de regreso-

- muchas gracias naruto-.

Rock lee veía la situación a muy corta distancia, a él no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en la aldea y no ayudar a sus camaradas en la búsqueda de sasuke. Sakura se fue hacia su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Dentro del cuarto de la chica, esta se encontraba sentada obre su cama y apoyada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba sin consolación.

-"no sirvo para nada, siempre naruto o sasuke deben protegerme y no solo eso, ni siquiera fui capaz de retener a sasuke…no soy necesaria para nadie"-. Pensaba la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Por otro lado en sunagakure, gaara, temari y kankuro regresaban de una misión. No tardo mucho el descanso para los hermanos, una solicitud de ayuda por parte de konoha había surgido.

- demonios justo cuando acabamos de llegar- dijo kankuro con irritación.

- ya que, dinos baki de que se trata la misión?- pregunto temari.

- se les ha solicitado para ayudar a cinco ninjas de konoha en la búsqueda de el genins uchiha sasuke y evitar que llegue a la aldea del sonido- dijo el jounin.

- si todo esta dicho vamonos- menciono gaara con seriedad y volteándose para salir de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las cosas se pusieron feas para nuestro amigos d konoha. Chouji fue el primero en quedarse atrás para luchar contra jirobo. Este enfrentamiento duro un poco, pero chouji no salio libre de esta, quedando en un estado muy debilitado.

Después fue neji, que lucho contra Kidohmaru, este casi deja muerto al hyuga. Luego el enfrentamiento de kiba con sakon y ukon (hermanos gemelos unidos por un solo cuerpo). La batalla entre shikamaru y tayuya dejando que naruto fuera tras sasuke.

Como los dos primeros enfrentamientos los habían ganado chouji y neji, estando en un grado critico, kiba y shikamaru casi no la cuentan.

Naruto iba tras sasuke hasta que un fulano apareció.

- quien eres tu?- pregunta naruto.

- soy kimimaru y soy quien llevara el contenedor de sueños de orochimaru-sama- dijo refiriéndose a sasuke que ya se alejaba con rapidez.

- naruto tu busca a sasuke… yo me encargo- aparece en escena el chico de cejas encrespadas.

- cejotas que haces aquí?- le pregunta naruto a rock lee.

- solo trato de ayudar a que cumplas tu promesa a sakura-san-

Así naruto va tras sasuke dejando a lee con kimimaru. En cierto momento de la batalla lee no pudo detener el ataque de kimimaru…pero fue salvado por…arena?

Por otro lado kiba estaba acorralado y apunto de recibir el golpe final, al igual que con shikamaru. Solo que esta vez lo que se interpuso entre kiba y el arma de ukon fue…una marioneta. Y shikamaru no se queda atrás siendo ayudado por una chica con un gran abanico.

Las peleas no duraron mucho, temari acabo rápido con tayuya al igual que kankuro con sakon y ukon. Las cosas eran diferentes para gaara que le estaba tomando trabajo eliminar por completo a kimimaru.

Al final logra vencerlo debido a la enfermedad que tenia el enemigo.

- te lo agradezco gaara- le dice lee con su típica pose de "chico bueno".

- no hay por que-

- pero tengo que decirte que hubiera luchado mejor si no estuviera en rehabilitación, no es que te guarde rencor ni nada de eso pero gracias a ti he pasado momentos difíciles-

- en esos momento no comprendía el por que de proteger a tus amigos, pero ese tipo, me hizo recordarlo a él-

-él?- pregunta lee.

- ese kimimaru luchaba por orochimaru al igual que yo para ayudarte a ti, por eso digo que me recuerda a…naruto-

- naruto-kun?, es cierto el esta tras sasuke!-

- es mejor que regreses a tu aldea-

- de acuerdo-(suspiro)- espero que naruto-kun cumpla su promesa-

- promesa?- pregunta gaara extrañado.

- aja la promesa que le hizo a sakura-san, de regresar junto a sasuke-

-"sakura" y como esta ella?-

- sakura-san? Lo que se es que ha estado muy deprimida por lo que sucedió con sasuke, al parecer ella fue la única que hablo con él antes de que se fuera konoha-

- ya veo…entonces te acompaño a konoha-

- de acuerdo!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba anocheciendo, y el sol se ocultaba dejando ver konoha bajo el atardecer (que romántico), sakura aun permanecía en su habitación, ya habían pasado tres días desde que los muchachos se habían marchado tras en busca de uchiha y ella lo único que hacia era lamentarse por ser un estorbo.

Mientras seguía solo en su habitación, de repente, suena el timbre de la casa. Levantándose dudosamente si abrir la puerta o no.

- quie…- ella iba a decir "quien llama" mientras abría la puerta, pero al ver quien era las palabras sobraron.

- puedo pasar?- dice el joven con su tono de seriedad.

- que haces aquí?-

- me dijeron que estabas mal y …- decía entrando en la casa y siendo interrumpido por sakura

- no necesitaba venir de tan lejos solo por que te preocupo- la mirada de la pelirosa mostraba desaprobación con la visita.

- sakura yo…-

- no!- sakura sale corriendo y se vuelve a encerrar en su habitación.

- sabia que no querrías verme…y menos después de lo que te hice-

- gaara-kun yo…- dijo por detrás de la puerta la ojiverde.

- solo quería saber como estabas, así que …me voy- dice gaara dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. (n/a: aquí gaara no tiene la calabaza)

- no! No te vayas- sale sakura corriendo de su habitación y abrazando a gaara por la espalda- no me dejes sola-

- sakura- dice volteándose para ver mejor a su "amiga" (n/a: lo escribo entre comilla ya que gaara no ve a sakura como amiga sino como algo mas que una amiga).

- no importó todo el esfuerzo que hice…sasuke-kun me dejo sola-

- yo…-

- la verdad es- dice la chica mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo- que no sirvo para nada ni soy necesaria para nadie-

- sakura si lo eres- dice gaara colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- claro que no!-

- si! Si lo eres…lo eres para…mi- los ojos de sakura se abrieron al máximo al sentir que gaara la abrazaba (n/a: ja! que pensaron… los besos son para después).

- gracias…gaara-kun- con esto ultimo también lo abraza a él y una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

………………………………..CONTINUARA………………………………………….

Kya! Ya termine, solo espero que me dejen bastantes reviews OK! O si no…¬¬ .

(Inner: tu y tus amenazas sakuno).

Sakuno: jiji bueno lo que pasa es que mi personaje de anime es una combinación entre sakuno ryusaki y sakura haruno, por eso mi Inner me llama por sakuno.

(Inner: hmp! En verdad que aburres).

Sakuno: tu cállate y vete con Itachi.

(Inner: ja! por lo menos él me entretiene enseñándome como disecar cuerpos humanos).

Sakuno: de veras que no te entiendo y eso que se supone que eres mi conciencia.

(Inner y sakuno al mismo tiempo: por favor dejen reviews!).


	5. La rival de sakura

Belex-chan: muchas gracias por los reviews, disculpen con el retraso y bueno aquí le va el 5to capitulo.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-(acción del personaje)-

-( y…gaara es mío)-

Capitulo 5: La rival de sakura.

Pasaron unos minutos y aun permanecían abrazados, solo alguien en la entrada llamando a la puerta pudo interrumpir aquel momento. Sakura se separó rápido de su amigo y fue a abrir la puerta, al frente de esta se encontraba shizune.

-sakura-chan acaban de llegar naruto y los demás- le dice agitada la chica.

- y como se encuentran?- pregunta sakura con desespero.

- todos fueron llevados al hospital- sakura voltea a ver a gaara.- iré a ver como están naruto y sasuke-kun luego hablamos- con esto dicho la kunoichi de cabellos rosas sale corriendo hacia el hospital. Mientras gaara y shizune aun estaban en la casa de la chica..

- uchiha no regreso con ellos verdad?- le pregunta gaara.

- no- el pelirrojo baja la mira sabiendo que esa noticia no animaría a su querida sakura.

Ya llegando al hospital, sakura se apresura en subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba naruto. Cuando esta a punto de entrar, oye voces provenientes de a dentro de la habitación y prefirió escuchar lo que decían.

- no vino contigo verdad?- pregunto shikamaru al rubio.

- no…tuvimos una pelea y después se marcho dejándome inconsciente- le responde naruto y a fuera de la habitación se encontraba sakura con las lagrimas que le amenazaban salir por sus verdosos ojos.

- y que haremos?- vuelve a preguntar el joven nara.

- no lo se, pero… tratare de cumplir mi promesa de traer de vuelta a sasuke-

- ya veo-

Sakura aun no reaccionaba, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera naruto pudo convencer a sasuke de regresar, en eso una mano se apoya en su hombro y al voltear se encuentra con la quinta hokage.

-vienes de visita?- pregunta tsunade.

- ah…si- ambas chicas entraron en la habitación sorprendiendo al rubio.

- tsunade-sama?- al parecer a shikamaru le sorprendió ver a la quinta en la habitación.

- sakura-chan- dijo naruto por lo bajo.

- naruto espero que te recuperes pronto- le dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa hipócrita, en realidad no tenia ganas de reír en esos momentos.

- lo siento- le dice el rubio.

-(sakura al notar el desden del rubio solo baja su mirada) no hay porque lamentarse, ya era de saber que sasuke-kun no regresaría, él se marcho por su propia cuenta, fui una estupida al pedirte eso-

- no! Solo pediste lo que tu corazón decía… además mi promesa fue de por vida- le dice el rubio sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

- naruto…arigato- dice sakura, tsunade se despide después de estar unos minutos con ellos para luego dirigirse a la habitación de uno de los jóvenes que estaba lesionado.

Shikamaru sale de la habitación y se sienta a las afueras de la sala de espera donde se encontraba su mejor amigo chouji. En eso llega temari y se sienta al frente de él.

- como sigue tu amigo- le pregunta la rubia.

-ahora lo esta viendo la hokage, en realidad no se si se encuentra bien o no-

-ya veo-

- por cierto…no suelo decir esto a las chicas pero…gracias-

- hmp! No hay que- de pronto las puertas de la sala de emergencias se habré y deja ver a la quinta salir de ella.

- como esta?- pregunta el joven nara.

-salio de peligro, el chico se encuentra estable-

- que bien- a shikamaru se le pudo notar una sonrisa de alegría.

- shikamaru! Creo que debo tomar esta misión como fallida no es así?- dice tsunade.

- si…intentamos todo lo posible pero…-

- en el intento salieron lesionados de gravedad dos genins y otros dos con heridas no tan serias, para ser tu primera misión como chuunin eres un fracaso- la seriedad que tenia tsunade era aterradora.

- lo siento- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del joven- la próxima vez no fallare-

- eso espero- con esto último la quita sale de la vista de los presentes.

- la próxima vez seré mas fuerte- dice shikamaru entre lagrimas.

- y si se puede…te ayudare- le dice temari alentándolo.

- no dejare que una chica me vuelva a salvar-

- eso lo veremos-

Luego de que los chicos ya estuvieran en recuperación, shikamaru se dedico en despedir a sus aliados de la arena.

- nos veremos pronto- le dice shikamaru a temari.

- eso tenlo por seguro en especial si se trata de salvarte-

- si claro…ustedes las mujeres si que son problemáticas-

- otra vez con eso de hombres y mujeres, ya madura niño llorón-

- hmp!...adiós-

-adiós-

- ya vamonos- dice gaara comenzando a caminar.

- espera!- todos voltearon a ver a la persona que les detuvo.

- sakura-chan?- dijo gaara en susurro.

- dios! menos mal que llegue a tiempo para despedirme- sakura sale corriendo en dirección a gaara parándose al frente de él.- ve con cuidado si? Cuídate-

- no te preocupes- le dice con el mismo semblante frío.

- nos vemos gaara-kun-dijo sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

- si…tu encárgate de hacerte mas fuerte- la respuesta del chico sorprendió un poco a sakura, que se hiciera mas fuerte?.

- de acuerdo…adiós-

Y así con todas las despedidas, los chicos de la aldea de la arena se marchan a sunagakure.

Un poco lejos de konoha temari se arma de valor para preguntarle a su hermano menor que pasa con él y la kunoichi haruno.

- y bien… aun son amigos?- pregunta temari saltando por los árboles.

- de quien hablas?- le responde kankuro siguiendo el ritmo de su hermana.

- de quien más…estoy hablando de nuestro hermanito y la pelirosa- le explica de nuevo la rubia, guiñiendole el ojo a su hermano el castaño.

- ya dejen a hablar y apresuren el paso- dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo.

- eso lo dices por que no quieres contarnos, lo que sucede entre tu y la chica ¬¬- le dice kankuro.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia-

- claro que lo es, somos familia después de todo..¬¬ tienes que decirnos gaara-

- no-

-por que no?-

- por que…solo somos amigos y ya!- menciono deteniéndose y bajando hacia el suelo.

- lo sabia!- dijo temari con un brillo en los ojos.

- que cosa?- dijeron al mismo tiempo kankuro y gaara.

- olvídenlo "algo esta surgiendo en el corazón de mi hermanito…- y así con dudas en sus pensamientos; gaara y kankuro extrañados con los temas de conversación de su hermana, todos se fueron hasta suna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasaron unos meses, sakura aun se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido con naruto y sasuke. No solo eso también sentía que era una carga para los demás así que pidió ayuda a tsunade. Como ella era una famosa sannin medico talvez ella podría volverse su aprendiz.

Y así fue, sakura se volvió aprendiz de tsunade, la mejor ninja medico de konoha.

A los días, naruto se encontraba en misiones y sakura seguía con su entrenamiento. Shizune entra repentinamente en la sala de entrenamiento y le manda un recado a sakura. Debía darle a shikamaru una lista de hierbas para que su padre las buscara, así se lograría preparar un antídoto para un nuevo veneno que descubrió la quinta.

- shikamaru siento llegar tarde- le dice sakura, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio.

-no yo acabo de llegar no te preocupes-

- bien entonces aquí tienes- le dice la pelirosa entregándole un paquete blanco.

- de acuerdo yo me encargo- en eso aparece naruto de la nada.

- como es posible sakura-chan, conmigo ni siquiera quedamos en salir juntos!-

- que tratas de decir idiota- sakura golpea a naruto en la cabeza- solo le estoy dando a shikamaru un recado de tsunade-sama-

- de la vieja?...ya veo-

- saben que me dijo tsunade-sama, al parecer en sunagakure se esta practicando la enseñanza como aquí en konoha y además que el grupo de temari-san forman parte de los instructores - dice emocionada sakura.

- esa mandona como profesora…pobres niños- dijo shikamaru.

- me pregunto ¿como será gaara como profesor?-

- conociéndolo… uno con cara de pocos amigos- dice sakura entre risas.

-me voy, nos vemos sakura, naruto- se despide shikamaru dejando solos al rubio y a la pelirosa.

-y…quieres ramen sakura-chan?- ella le sonríe y asiente dando por hecho el almuerzo en el ichiraku.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después del almuerzo sakura decide regresar sola y justo estaba pasando por una pequeña plaza rodeada de árboles. Ese era el lugar, que al cruzar unos cuantos arbustos llegabas a un pequeño riachuelo.

- fue aquí donde te conocí…je! Y pensar que después de tanto tiempo aun seguimos siendo amigos…no es así?, gaara-kun?- decía para si misma la chica recordando viejos y nuevos acontecimientos-

Inner: pero…lo de la otra vez deja que pensar.

- "si"- pensó por un momento la pelirosa.

//flash back//

- no importó todo el esfuerzo que hice…sasuke-kun me dejo sola-

- yo…-

- la verdad es- dice la chica mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo- que no sirvo para nada ni soy necesaria para nadie-

- sakura si lo eres- dice gaara colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- claro que no!-

- si! Si lo eres…lo eres para…mi- los ojos de sakura se abrieron al máximo al sentir que gaara la abrazaba.

- gracias…gaara-kun- con esto ultimo también lo abraza a él y una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

//fin flash back//

- "es verdad…después de todo lo que ocurrió, no pude preguntarle ¿porqué era necesaria para él?"-

Inner: que atolondrada eres sakura.

-"tienes razón…espera momento…y que hago yo hablando con mi conciencia"-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En sunagakure

- bien niños ustedes decidan a quien quieren como profesor después escojan un arma- dice temari al frente de un grupo de 30 o 25 niños.

-disculpe- dice una niña de cabellos marrones- tenemos que utilizar las armas?- esto llama la atención de gaara-

- nosotros les enseñaremos como utilizarlas…- de pronto gaara siente que es visto por todos y decide callarse.

- vez ya hiciste enojar a gaara-sensei por eso no voy a estar contigo- le dice un niño a la chica.

- ( los niños comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos)- sabes que gaara es el arma definitiva de la aldea?- dice un niño de relleno.

- si mi padre me lo dijo- dice el segundo niño de relleno.

- no quiero estar con él me da miedo-

- ni yo-

Después los niños se separaron en grupos, unos se fueron con kankuro y otros con temari, solo la niña de cabellos marrones quedo sola así que pensó en que gaara fuera sus sensei.

- estas segura que quieres irte conmigo?- pregunta gaara con su mirada de frialdad.

-si!-

-bien como te llamas?-

- matsuri-

- ok matsuri escoge un arma- le dice el pelirrojo.

- hai!- matsuri ve cuidadosamente las armas que estaban enfrente de ella y en realidad no le daban ganas de seleccionar una.

- que sucede?-

- nada- en eso toma un garrote pero en el intento se tambalea.

- ahora trata de golpearme como si quisieras asesinarme-

- ok- ella trata pero cae en el suelo debido al peso del garrote.

- tienes que escoger un arma que se relacione bien con tu peso, por ejemplo…esta – gaara le da a su alumna una especie de carrilete con un afilado y pequeño kunai al final del hilo.

Gaara le va explicando a matsuri como se utiliza, ella comienza a comprender que no todo se juzga por su apariencia.

- gaara-sensei puedo preguntarte algo?- dice matsuri.

- claro que no entiendes?-

- cu-cuantos años tienes?- pregunta un poco apenada la joven.

- como?- para gaara le resultaba extraño, era la primera vez que alguien preguntaba tan directamente algo tan personal como su edad.

- si es que pues, sabes yo tengo 11 años y según dicen en la aldea eres bastante joven para ser muy fuerte- menciono con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- en serio? Bien…tengo 14 años- dijo con indiferencia.

- ahh…en verdad que eres joven-

-si…continua tu entrenamiento- dijo sin prestar atención, matsuri de vez en cuando perdía su mirada en gaara sin que él se diera cuenta.

La practica duro unas cuantas horas más, la joven kunoichi de la arena seguía practicando, gaara ya no permanecía a su lado, él se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que…

- gaara-sama hubo un problema venga con nosotros- le dice un chuunin apresurado. El pelirrojo no le contesta solo se dedica a seguir al ninja y cuando llega ve tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre; al lado de él se encontraban temari y kankuro.

-gaara-sama lo están buscando- dijo con dificultad el ninja- dijeron que irían tras aquellos quienes son importantes para usted cof cof- comienza a toser sangre y ya muy debilitado se desmaya.

Gaara sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde había dejado a matsuri y da la casualidad de que no la consigue. No tarda mucho tiempo para que temari y sus dos hermanos salieran en busca de matsuri. Estaba siendo retenida por unas personas muy extrañas que lo único que querían era apoderarse de la energía del shukaku.

Las batallas comenzaron y esta vez temari se encontraba en problemas, pero fue salvada por alguien que la carga y se alejan un poco del lugar del ataque del enemigo.

-y tu que haces aquí?- pregunta extrañada temari.

- devolviéndote el favor- le contesta shikamaru.

- ok …pero..-//- bájame-

- pero que delicada-

-hmp!- reclama la rubia mientras colocaba sus pies en el piso- pero mi hermano…-

-tranquila mis compañeros van en ayuda de gaara y kankuro- con esto dicho temari le dedica una sonrisa a shikamaru, Ino presenciaba esta escena y pensaba que no debía estar allí, se sentía incomoda con esos dos.

Por otro lado a gaara se le dificultaban las cosas, su contrincante poseía una armadura que se alimentaba con chakra, lo cual al pelirrojo no le iba muy bien. De pronto los del bando enemigo hacen un jutsu dejando a gaara inmovilizado, su arena se volvía cada vez mas pesada. Gaara cae desde muy alto y termina en el suelo con heridas no muy graves, pero aun así no podía controlar su arena.

Su contrincante esta a punto de dar su golpe final hasta que aparecen lee y naruto en su rescate.

- los héroes siempre aparecen cuando se les necesita- dijo lee.

- y esos somos nosotros- dijo naruto- tranquilo sakura te ayudará a recobrar fuerzas-

-sakura?-" que hace ella aquí?- pensó gaara, pero sus pensamientos callaron al ver a cierta pelirosa atravesando los pequeños arbustos.

- no te preocupes yo haré todo lo posible para que tus heridas sanen- le dice con una linda sonrisa y colocando sus manos, concentradas en chakra.

- no es necesario- le dice gaara intentando reunir su arena pero es inútil ésta estaba muy pesada.

- ya…no te muevas y déjame ayudarte- le dice recostando a gaara en el suelo y junto con su chakra va restaurando el cuerpo de gaara- ya esta!! Pero aun no..

- no te preocupes por mi- dice gaara tratando de levantarse con debilidad, en eso una señal de Shino le indica a sakura que su amiga Ino esta herida- ve con tu amiga yo me encargo del resto-.

- pero aun no he restablecido tu chakra y…-

- no importa tienes que ayudar a los demás con tus técnicas curativas no es momento para que te preocupes por mi!- gaara toma a la chica por los hombros- no lo volveré a repetir- una mirada gélida por parte de esta chico hizo que sakura le diera un pequeño escalofrió.

- esta bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado- da media vuelta y se va hacia donde se encuentra ino.

La pelea entre gaara y el enemigo dura unos cuantos minutos ya que él utiliza una de sus técnicas de arena.

El enemigo se da por vencido y sueltan a matsuri a unos cuantos metros, cerca de donde se encontraban shikamaru, temari, Ino y sakura. Al poco tiempo todos se reúnen, al parecer gaara se encontraba mal herido al igual que naruto, que en uno de sus intentos de ayudar sufrió unas cuantas lesiones.

- gaara-sensei – decía matsuri en cuanto se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo abrazaba- que bueno que se encuentra a salvo, temía que le pudieran matar-.

- no te preocupes pequeña gaara es muy fuerte- le dijo temari.

- si – dijo matsuri separándose de su sensei.

- gaara será mejor que te llevemos a konoha allí curaremos tus heridas- le dijo shikamaru, por otro lado sakura se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

- te ayudo?- le pregunta la pelirosa a gaara.

- no yo puedo solo- dijo, más no se podía levantar a causa de las lesiones.

-eres tan testarudo- le dijo sakura acercándose al rostro del chico.

- ¬¬…- (entre tanto los demás estaban murmurando)

- hacen linda pareja- dijo temari.

- que! Eso nunca sakura algún día será mi novia- dijo naruto.

- eso dices tu- replico rock lee.

- matsuri allí tienes a la competencia- le dijo kankuro a la chica señalando a la pelirosa quien trataba de ponerse en pie junto con gaara. Matsuri al observar a ambos sintió un poco de celos.

- Gaara- sensei!- dijo llamando la atención de éste y de sakura- disculpa- dirigiéndose a sakura- yo le ayudare a mi sensei, de todas formas fue mi culpa de que este con esas lesiones- y con esto dicho matsuri le arrebata de los brazos a gaara.

- no tenias por que …- sakura fue interrumpida por una mano que tapaba su boca.

- sakura-chan vamos..no te quedes allí parada- era naruto que quita su mano de la boca de sakura.

- pero…-

- si vamonos- dice lee tomando de la mano a sakura y comenzando a caminar.

-hey! No te vayas tu solo con sakura-chan- naruto sale corriendo tras de lee.

- y yo no soy objetos de sus juegos ok!- dijo sakura deteniendo el paso de lee y volteando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba matsuri y gaara- niña será mejor que te des prisa, porque yo sola podía con gaara-

- eso dices tu pero yo soy mas rapida-

- ( susurros de temari y kankuro)- es idea mía o se están peleando por gaara- dice temari.

- no es verdad, esto nunca había sucedido…demonios ese hermano mió tiene una suerte con las chicas.

- baka!- temari golpea a kankuro- tengo un plan jijiji-.

- ¬¬ esto me da mala espina-

- que va… cuando he fallado con mis planes?-

- bue…- (sonido de golpe)- auch!-

- imbecil-

Por otro lado.

-niñata!- grito sakura.

- vieja!- le respondió matsuri.

- aun eres una bebe no sabes de cuidados pequeña…matsuri!-

- y que vas a saber tu de cuidar a alguien con ese temperamento de perros!-

- auch! Me duele!- se quejo gaara quien estaba siendo halado por cada brazo.

- yo le cuidaré- dijo sakura.

- no! Yo le cuidaré!- respondió la castaña.

-voy a morir!- exclamo gaara siendo halado con mas fuerza por parte de ambas chicas.

- ya niñas compórtense- dijo temari tomando a sakura de un brazo y kankuro tomaba a matsuri del mismo modo dejando a gaara con shikamaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya en el hospital de konoha…

- gaaaara-kuuuun!- dijo cierta pelirosa entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo.

- sakura O.OU…por que llevas puesto…- gaara estaba impresionado con la vestimenta de su amiga kunoichi.

- te gusta? Es mi ropa de trabajo (descripción: sakura llevaba un traje de típica enfermera, claro que este era un poco mas sexy de lo normal)- y bien que opinas?-

- O///O pues…-

- pues nada te vez de igual de fea como siempre- sale de la nada matsuri y tapándole la boca a su sensei.

-y tu que haces aquí mocosa!- replica sakura.

- que mas? Cuidando a gaara-sensei- con esto abraza al pelirrojo que estaba cubierto de vendas- verdad que si-(acercándose más y más al rostro de gaara) – usted prefiere que lo cuide yo-

- yo…-

-tu no opines ok- dijo sakura dirigiéndose a gaara.

- de acuerdo pero…matsuri-

-si!- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-podrías soltarme me haces daño-

-vez no quiere estar cerca de ti- le dice matsuri.

- idiota eso es contigo!-

- ah? Claro que no yo nunca le haría daño a mi querido sensei a no ser "otras" como tu- dijo la castaña, soltando a gaara y colocándose al frente de la enfermera sakura.

-yo? Jamás él se refirió a ti niña!-

-vieja-

-mocosa-

-ya chicas no se peleen- dice gaara intentando calmarlas pero…

- tu cállate!!-

Y así siguieron peleando hasta que tsunade junto con shizune, entran en la habitación del pelirrojo y acaban con la batalla.

- joven gaara le vengo a informar que la próxima semana se realizara un festival en konoha- le dice shizune.

- un festival?...de que?- pregunta matsuri.

- veras niña…si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a principios de diciembre y por eso la segunda semana del mes hacemos in festival en conmemoración de la llegada del invierno- (sakura se acerca a la cama del paciente pelirrojo)- fue en esa época recuerdas?-.

- si…como olvidar?- le contesta con una sonrisa discreta.

- olvidar que?- pregunta la castaña.

- que no sabias?..tu "sensei" y yo nos conocíamos desde antes…uf! como pesan los años-

-maldita- dijo por lo bajo matsuri.

-perdón no te escucho?- dijo sakura.

- no importa! Yo iré al festival junto con gaara-sensei!-

- no! No se vale yo voy con él- dijo la pelirosa.

- yo lo dije primero!-

-no!-

-voy con las dos bien?- dice gaara.

- tu cállate!!-

Y así empiezan de nuevo, al parecer a nuestra protagonista le ha surgido una rival y para mas pesar es la nueva alumna del joven gaara…que pasará cuando llegue el festival de invierno. Averígüelo con el próximo capitulo de este divertido y romántico fic: Una vez en diciembre.

…………………….//Adelantos del siguiente capitulo//……………...

-gaara-kun como me veo-

………………………………….

-te gusta él verdad?- dice la rubia

…………………………………

- siempre me has parecido una persona muy especial…por eso- dice él mientras se va acercando lentamente a los labios de……

CONTINUARA……..

Hola!! Como están?!!..yo se que me tarde un poco haciendo este capitulo pero espero que les guste y por fa comenten..dejen reviews!! Bye!.


	6. mas que amigos

Belex-chan: hoola! Disculpen el retraso, pero ya saben..esto de estudiar me pone muy estresada y no me dan ganas de seguir las historias y noooo…que fastidio!.bueno dejando de rodeos aquí esta el 6 capi!..disfrútenlo.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos o Inner de sakura"-

-(acción del personaje)-

Capitulo 6: Mas que amigos.

Solo faltaba un día para el festival de invierno; las personas de la aldea ya habían hecho todos los preparativos. Sakura no era la diferencia hoy saldría temprano del hospital y compraría un kimono.

-"Muy bien solo me faltaba una hora para terminar mi turno, solo 60 minutos, 3600 segundos..ahh! necesito irme"- pensaba cierta pelirosa desde un pasillo del hospital. Como toda enfermera tenia que supervisar a sus pacientes..- "haber..-(revisando una carpeta)- el siguiente será..el señor Tamada..ok! solo será una revisión"-(en eso alguien toma su hombro para que ella se detenga)-.

- saku-chan!- dice haciendo que la nombrada se voltee de inmediato.

- oh! Temari-san- sorprendiéndose de la visita de la rubia.

-como estas?-

- bien y tu? Que haces por aquí?- pregunta sakura.

-etto..no es obvio, mi hermano está de reposo en el hospital y kankuro se a quedado con él estos días-(suspiro)- ah! Y además hoy le dan de alta a gaara- responde temari.

-claro u.uU se me había olvidado-

- como que olvidado? Acaso no eres la enfermera de gaara?-

- no-"es una lastima"-eso le toca a otra-

-ahh..que lastima no?-

-"maldición me leyó el pensamiento"- por que lo dices?- dijo con temor en sus palabras.

- no..por nada, como son a-mi-gos- dice temari comenzando a caminar junto con la pelirosa.

-"para que lo deletrea? Es verdad somos amigos y que?"-si así es-.

-bueno yo mejor me encamino a la habitación de mi "dulce" hermano - dice la rubia deteniéndose en una bifurcación del hospital.-

-mmm…etto..- murmura la pelirosa.

- si?...quieres preguntar algo amiga?- le dice temari a la amistosa enfermera.

- etto..-(los colores de su rostro cambiaban un poco, no drásticamente claro, pero si un pequeño rubor)- em…cual es el numero de cuarto de tu hermano?-sakura al notar que la rubia se asombra por su pregunta prefiere dar una ridícula excusa- etto..es que no eh visto a gaara-kun desde que lo vi por ultima vez junto con su alumna-( bajando la mirada)- hace una semana-

- y por que? Eres enfermera..puedes visitarlo cuando quieras- le sonríe temari como si la pregunta que le había hecho sakura fuera la mas tonta del mundo-

- jeje créeme que no-" hmp! Si supieras que desde que esta en el hospital la mosquita muerta de matsuri no le ha dejado en paz"-ahh..mucho trabajo- Inner sakura: mentira!.

- en serio? Y los almuerzos? Ratos libres?- volvió a peguntar temari-" me crees tonta sakura? Se muy bien por que no le vas a visitar"- pensó la rubia con una sonrisa interna.

- etto O.O…-" demonios me tiene fichada"- ya me tengo que marchar…un paciente me espera- le dice tratando se zafarse de su amiga, a sakura no le gustaba nada de nada el rumbo de la conversación.

-"ah no! No te me escapas"- bien entonces nos vemos…en la habitación 210- le guiñe el ojo y se marcha hacia el lado derecho de la bifurcación.

-(pelos de punta)-" ahhh!"- petrificada en el pasillo del hospital. Sakura acaba de escuchar la habitación de gaara.

Sakura en sus pensamientos y rumbo a la habitación del señor tamada.

-"No era que…no! La supiera!..en cambio siempre que pasaba por ese pasillo, esperando que mi valor interno (llamado Inner sakura) apareciera. Pero justo en cuando mi mano trataba de mover la perilla de la habitación..Matsuri…esa maldita zorra...ups!..pero es la verdad; salía por la puerta y me miraba muy feo. ¿Por qué no le he ido ah visitar?..sencillo la misma matsuri me lo prohibió! Que se cree!,

Un día llega a mi despacho y me grita a los cuatro vientos! Así que como no soy masoquista y no quiero volver a ver su horripilante cara…decidí no cruzarme por allí. Ja! Pero eso no durará mucho, mañana será festival y..-(entre sonrojos y llegando a la puerta del señor Tamada)- también…será…el día en que…-(girando la perilla)-nos conocimos"-.

-muy buen día señor Tamada como esta hoy?- le dice a un hombre de mediana edad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- hermanito!- acababa de entrar temari en la habitación 210.

-mmm..tan temprano y gritando niña!- le reclama kankuro que se encontraba sentado en un sillón al frente de gaara.

- buenas temari- le responde gaara desde la cama- has visto a..-

-(temari le hace una señal para que se calle)- si luego te cuento-

- a quien?- pregunta matsuri al frente de la ventana y escuchando la conversación.

-al doctor- responde rápido la rubia- a quien más?-

- no..ha nadie-"por su expresión..sakura..a esa debió ver"- gaara-sensei que bien que hoy le dieron el alta!-

-si-le responde de premeditado, sin emociones…como de costumbre.

- sabes mañana es el festival!- le vuelve a decir matsuri a su sensei.

- aja-" sakura…mañana se cumple otro año mas a nuestra amistad"- iras?-.

- por supuesto..pero no tengo a nadie que me lleve-" vamos gaara dime que me llevaras!"- piensa matsuri con ojos de cachorrito.

-kankuro tu la llevaras- con esta repuesta una chibi matsuri cae al estilo japonés al igual que un chibi kankuro.

-perdón? Por que yo?-" si claro déjenmelo todo a mi..al imbecil"- por que no puedes tu?- kankuro le sale con una serie de incógnitas a su hermano menor que al oír la ultima de este pequeño cuestionario un rubor cruza por sus mejillas.

- porque él tiene un asunto pendiente-responde temari al ver la cara de su hermano menor..ella sabía que si kankuro seguía preguntado, éste terminaría confundiéndose con su cabello..la culpa y sentencia..sakura haruno.

-cual asunto?- vuelve a preguntar matsuri, esta vez acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba gaara.-claro si se puede saber gaara-sensei- vuelve a decir mirando a los ojos al nombrado.

-cosas niña…cosas personales- vuelve a insistir temari-" ya veo por que sakura la odia..niñata entrometida"- te es suficiente la respuesta?-

-temari- le llama la atención gaara- no tienes por que tratarla así-(brillo en los ojos por parte de matsuri)- con solo saber que no le incumbe esta bien- (caída anime por parte de los presentes).

- que delicado- le dice kankuro.

-(gaara con cara de incógnita)-" que dije?"- pensó.

- me voy a almorzar-dice la castaña dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación- no me esperen- esto lo dice girando la perilla y con la mirada baja.

-gaara- le llama esta vez su hermano.

-que quieres?- le responde.

- y ese asunto pendien…- temari no le deja continuar.

- hermano-(dirigiéndose a kankuro)- se que tienes hambre y o necesito hablar en secreto con gaara…así que..ve ah acompañar a matsuri- le termina de decir temari para que éste se levante del sillón y salir por la puerta.

Mientras, sakura ya había terminado con el último paciente…en verdad se había apurado; sus pacientes estaban impresionados, ella solo abrió la puerta, reviso los archivos del paciente, miro las condiciones de éste y adiós! Con solo decirle- sigua así, muy bien, nos vemos..chao- O.o wo…

Allí estaba, enfrente de la habitación 210..la perilla se gira sola-(parálisis del cuerpo de sakura)-la puerta se abre y un pelirrojo aparece. En frente de ella, a centímetros de su rostro y con un rubor en sus mejillas el cual le preocupa…porque? Podría ser fiebre..uno no sabe; así que..ella decide interrumpir ese cruce de miradas.

-gaara-kun tienes fiebre? gripe? quebranto?-(colocando su mano en la mejilla de pelirrojo)- por que estas…- al primer contacto de la mano de sakura con la piel de gaara..dios..el rubor aumento.

-no es nada, puedo…ir a tomar aire? Esa habitación me asfixia- le dice tomando la mano de ella y separándola de su mejilla.(n/a: aun no suelta su mano ojo! XD)

- claro..ya almorzaste?- le vuelve a preguntar la pelirosa.

- no…- le responde sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos esmeralda de sakura.

-no te preocupes..aquí traigo dos almuerzos-(bajando la mirada)- etto…en realidad pensaba compartirlo contigo pero como deseas…- sakura siente como gaara le aprieta su mano y por eso calla al instante.

-podemos comer juntos en la azotea del hospital…te parece?- le pregunta y ella solo asiente; sin soltarle la mano, él la lleva escaleras arriba.

Inner sakura: se sabe la ruta a la azotea…y su mano…ahhh!-.

Gaara abre la puerta que conduce la azotea y se adentra en ella junto con su amiga. Ambos se sienta cerca de la enrejada y sakura se dispone abrir las loncheras.

- prepare arroz con curry…problema con ello?- le dice la pelirosa.

-no tranquila-"al fin comida de verdad!"- he estado acostumbrado a comer píldoras alimenticias..así que..-(bajando la mirada)-no se a que sabe el arroz con curry-

Inner sakura: perfecto!- en serio..bueno esta será tu primera vez y si quieres probar alguna otra cosa..ps solo dime y yo te lo preparo!- le dice emocionada.

- arigato-le dice con una sonrisa el pelirrojo y tomando su lonchera comenzar a comer..o mejor dicho devorar el arroz con rapidez.

Sakura también comienza su almuerzo hasta que…

-ah! Las bebidas! Se me olvido!...gaara-kun en un segundo regreso…que quieres de beber?- le dice apurada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y atravesando la mitad de su cuerpo a través de ella.

-cualquier cosa esta bien sakura- le sonríe acto que provoca un rubor en las mejillas de la ojiverde.

Inner sakura: que sexy! Sonríeme cuando quieras gaara-kun…hey! somos amigos que pensamientos!-.

-ok- así se marcha a toda velocidad bajando las escaleras hacia la cafetería.

Cierta niña castaña la vio correr caleras abajo, sakura no se dio cuenta, así que..mira hacia arriba de las escaleras, lee un letrero que dice azotea y queda extrañada.

-"por que?"- pregunta la castaña; sube las escaleras, abre la puerta un poco para saber que era lo que tenia tan apresurada a sakura..y…sorpresa!..en el suelo una lonchera a medio comer y a su lado, un pelirrojo con otra lonchera casi a terminar.

-" sakura y gaara?"- piensa…no! ella no podía permitir eso! Gaara era suyo! Por esos pensamiento decide entrar y al notar la emoción del pelirrojo al escuchar la puerta rechinar indicando que alguien entraba y entristecer al notar que era ella.

-que haces aquí gaara?- pregunta despectivamente.

- no es obvio? De seguro viste a sakura bajar no?- le indica con molestia, no solo eso ella no lo había llamado "sensei". Él no era nada de ella (sentido hacia lo personal) para que lo llamara solo por su nombre.

- no…se preocupe ya me voy- en cuanto matsuri abre de nuevo la puerta…aparece sakura con el vaivén de su pecho indicando lo cansada que estaba y con dos jugos en sus manos. Matsuri le pasa por el lado y se marcha ya con lágrimas apareciendo en su rostro.

Sakura le parece extraño la actitud de la castaña, por que le extrañaba?..sencillo, cada vez que matsuri la veía ella le decía como mil maldiciones…

-que pasó?- le dice volviéndose a sentar al lado de gaara.

-esa niña se esta involucrando mucho- sakura con cara de preguntar- simplemente se esta tomando un puesto que no merece- le vuelve a decir con su típica frialdad.

-que quieres decir con eso?- al un no entendía la pobre.

- acaso no te parece que ella se crea mi novia o algo por el estilo?- le dice gaara abriendo su lata de jugo.

-O//O-" pensándolo bien…" – y e molesta?-" por que a mi si"- No te agrada que se preocupe por ti?-.

-es diferente, como te dije, se cree algo que no es..y en cuando a que se preocupa por mi…no necesito que lo haga, ni ella ni nadie-.

- y yo?-

- ¬//¬…que quieres decir?-

- acaso no quieres que me preocupe por ti?..pues entérate que eso hacen los amigos- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de enojo en sus palabras- que insensible eres gaara- le termina por decir la pelirosa.

- como quieras- le dice levantándose del piso de la azotea y dejando la lonchera al lado de sakura- tengo que regresar a la habitación para recoger mis cosas y marcharme- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-espera- le llama sakura levantándose también del suelo- me acompañaras al festival?- Inner sakura:"por favor di que si..di que si"-.

-mmm lo pensaré-

Inner sakura:" eso significa que si!!"

Gaara ya bajaba las escaleras y al llegar al piso donde quedaba las habitaciones a partir del 200..se encuentra con su hermana, recostada en la puerta de la habitación 210.

-de donde y con quien estabas?- le pregunta su hermana separándose de la puerta.

- tu sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- le sonríe a temari y entra a su cuarta para cambiarse de ropa y sellar su permiso de salida del hospital.

Sakura mientras aun permanecía en la azotea…

Recogía las loncheras y las guardaba en un bolso para luego colocar éste en un pequeño estante. Después se queda pensativa y una brisa helada se atraviesa por su espalda. Estaba próxima la fecha en la cual nevaría, no se sabia si podía ser mañana o en una semana, era lógico pensar que estaban a comienzos de invierno eh inicios de diciembre. Lentamente ella se acerca a la enrejada de la azotea y se queda observando el paisaje de konoha.

Los rayos solares caían por las tejas de los edificios, almacenes y residencias; un viento golpeaba su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos, que ya se encontraban largos (como antes lo tenía, por encima de la cadera), se movieran al ritmo del viento, en un vaivén refrescante.

Los niños juegan a lo lejos, al parecer ya era la hora de la salida en la academia. Pero..cuanto se había tardado en comer ese almuerzo?..da igual, aunque sea pasar un rato con ese niño con poca amabilidad era acogedor.

-" por que? Por que pienso tanto en él últimamente? Solo somos amigos y ya..además no creo que él quiera algo más de esa relación…pensándolo bien…él fue quien estuvo a mi lado cuando se fue sasuke, nadie podrá sustituir el cariño que le he tomado a gaara y no solo desde ese día cuando mi corazón se rompió…no…desde que lo conocí mi forma de ser era distinta aunque solo fuera una niña de seis años…hmp!..en verdad te lo agradezco, mi querido gaara-kun"-

Dejo de pensar y al ver su reloj en su muñeca decide que ya era hora para marcharse y comprar su kimono.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara ya había salido del hospital, junto con sus dos hermanos y cierta alumna, temari se detiene en frente de una tienda de kimonos…

- hey chicos- llamando la atención al grupo sin notar que estaban parados al frente de una tienda de kimonos- nos vamos a quedar para el festival de mañana?-pregunta la rubia.

- hay si! Yo quiero ir!- dice entusiasmada matsuri.

- ah..creo que yo también quiero ir..desde hace mucho que no estamos aquí por razones de vacaciones- dice kankuro.

-vacaciones?- pregunta gaara- no estamos de vacaciones, regresamos de una misión si no se olvidan…ya era para que estuviéramos de vuelta en suna- vuelve a decir el pelirrojo comenzando de nuevo su marcha.

Temari se desanima pero eso cambia al notar que una chica de largos cabellos rosas salía de la tan llamativa tienda, ella iba vestida con unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una camisa manga corta de un color rosa pálido; llevaba en sus manos una gran bolsa, lo que se suponía que había comprado un kimono…mmm..era momento de llamarla y ver como reacciona su hermano menor.

-sakura-chan!- grita temari al ver que la pelirosa se alejaba. Gaara instintivamente mira a su hermana para luego dirigir sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina en dirección de una chica que justamente se volteaba, haciendo girar su cabello(n/a: el movimiento de sakura es como..el que hacen en los anuncios de shampoo XD).

Gaara estaba en shock. La imagen de sakura haciendo girar su cabello le había quedado grabada en su mente. Desde cuando llevaba el cabello tan largo?- se preguntaba. Es fácil suponer que sakura debía mantener sus hermosos cabellos recogidos en un moño, el cual quedaba debajo del gorro típico de las enfermeras. Además de eso era la primera vez que la veía sin vestimentas ninjas ni con el traje de enfermera, claro que con ellos lucia sexy, especialmente con el de enfermera…pero esto era diferente, era combinar la belleza con dulzura y eso lo poseía ella. El cuerpo que había obtenido con los entrenamientos no era comparado a ninguno de otra chica. Sus senos eran normales, como toda niña de 14 años, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, medianos podría decirse. Sus curvas…dios…eso era lo que gaara más observaba; esas pequeñas curvas en combinación con sus pechos y su vientre plano, podría confundirse con una modelo y por ultimo su cadera, era pequeña pero tenía lo suyo.

-ah! Temari-san- responde la chica. Gaara al notar sus pervertidos pensamientos, las tonalidades de sus mejillas cambiaron drásticamente-(sakura se acerca al grupo)-como están?, se que nos vimos hace unas horas pero…-.

-no importa- le interrumpe la rubia- y eso es un kimono?- le señala la bolsa.

-así es- le sonríe- lo acabo de comprar hace un minuto-.

-hace poco? Para que?- le pregunta esta vez kankuro. Gaara con sus problemas pervertidos y matsuri sin importarle lo que hacia y lo que no esa niña, ambos permanecían callados.

- para el festival de mañana- le responde sakura.

- el festival?- dice esta vez gaara, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-si te lo dije cuando..-

- aja ya recuerdo- le interrumpe el pelirrojo-" no faltaré a ese festival y menos con sakura en kimono"- si iremos al festival-.

- en serio?!- pregunta con emoción matsuri- que bien!..temari-san debemos comprar unos kimonos!-.

- si! Vamos!-. le dice kankuro.

- hey tu no vas!- le dice su hermana.

- tengo que comprarme mi kimono (n/a: kimono masculino no se como se llama el de los hombres así que…U).

- ujum! Claro…vamos, gaara tu también-

-no!- dice gaara que no dejaba de mirar a sakura y ésta a él.

- como que no? Gaara-sensei tiene que comprarse…- dice matsuri pero es interrumpida.

- yo acompañaré a sakura a su casa, ustedes compren el mío y después se marchan al hotel..de acuerdo?- dice con la voz fría de siempre.

-si!- dicen sus hermanos al mismo tiempo pero matsuri queda en silencio al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Kankuro y temari entran a la tienda donde vendían los kimonos para hombres y mujeres; matsuri al notar que su sensei y la pelirosa comenzaban a caminar, ella decide entrar a la tienda con los ánimos por el piso.

Por una de las avenidas de konoha, gaara y sakura caminaban juntos hacia la casa de ésta. Al llegar a ella se da cuenta de que ya no era el pequeño apartamento que era anteriormente, no, era una casa y se encontraba cerca y al frente de un parque el cual estaba rodeado de enormes pinos.

- este lugar se me hace familiar- menciona gaara por lo bajo al observar el parque, pero esto era audible para los oídos de sakura que le responde.

- si..es razonable que lo conozcas-.

- por que?-

-espérame en la puerta, dejo esto-(alzando la bolsa)-en la sala y te enseño el porque-. así como lo dijo, entra tan rápido, deja el kimono en un sillón y sale de nuevo hacia la entrada principal de la casa donde le esperaba gaara.

Ella le mira con emoción y le toma de la mano para que la siguiera; no se quedan en el parque, mas bien atraviesan los pinos y en unos pocos minutos terminan parados al frente de un gran claro.

-te acuerdas ya?-. le dice sakura; imágenes de su pasado aparecen en la mente de gaara.

Un niño corriendo…quien era?...era él por supuesto, y al frente de su mirada una pequeña, aproximadamente de su misma edad, está arrodilla dándole la espalda y cuando se voltea, ella le enseña unas flores amarillas, que al parecer quería resguardarlas de la nieve…si..era sakura, desde ese momento se hicieron mejores amigo, ja! Al parecer solo durante un mes porque de allí ellos se separaron, quedando transformados en lo que son ahora, 7 siete años ya se iban a cumplir desde aquel día nevado.

-como olvidar? Si fue lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en la vida- piensa en voz alta gaara.

- O//O como?- pregunta sakura.

- que?- gaara después de analizar lo que había dicho hace un segundo-(baja la mirada)- es la verdad que quieres que te diga?-.

-(sakura acerca su mano a la mejilla de él)- se me había olvidado ésta parte tuya- le menciona la pelirosa.

- cual parte?-

- tu lado dulce, lindo, cariñoso…esa parte, normalmente sueles ser muy obstinado y frío con los demás, pero conmigo eres diferente por que?-

- quieres una respuesta?- ella solo asiente y nota que el rostro de gaara se acercaba lentamente y que bajaba (n/a: recuerden que él es mas alto que ella) hacia sus labios que ya se estaban rozando, ella y él instintivamente cierran los ojos pero al ultimo momento en el que sus labios por fin se unirían…

-(melodía de celular)-

-(sobresaltada se separa antes de que se besara con él y contesta el teléfono)-Inner sakura: "demonios justo cuando…"- hola? Quien habla?-

-(vía telefónica) soy yo naruto-.

- ah! Hola naruto para que me llamas?- le dice con una amabilidad fingida.

- quería invitarte a salir esta noche- le dice naruto- es que kiba, hinata y los demás van a ir al karoke y quería saber si quería venir?-.

- puedo invitar a gaara-kun y sus hermanos?- mientras el mencionado que permanecía con las mejillas ultra rojas estaba callado y al frente de sakura.

- Si! Si que vayan todos así es mas divertido, nos vemos a las ocho en el club "moon phase" no tardes que ya son las cinco y sabiendo como duras cambiándote de ropa…-

- aja nos vemos- dice colgando la llamada.

- naruto?-dice gaara.

- si quiere que vayamos a un karaoke, es cerca de aquí, a solo unas cuadras…vendrás?-

- esta bien, yo le aviso a mis hermanos y a matsuri-

-"matsuri? Yo no la nombre?" ok entonces vayamos a mi apartamento y luego tu a tu hotel-

De allí gaara es quien le toma la mano a ella- vamos- le dice; cruzaron de nuevo los pinos, él no sabía que las manos de su amiga podían ser tan suaves, tan delicadas para ser una kunoichi y pensar que si así eran sus manos como serían los dulces labios que estaba a punto de besar?.. si no fuera por la interrupción de naruto.

Él la deja en la entrada de su casa, se quedan diciendo que se verían en éste mismo lugar a las ocho, para luego partir juntos hacia el "moon phase".

Sakura por su parte entra en su casa y se queda apoyada en la puerta principal.

-"estuve a punto de…besarlo…O///O…¬//¬ naruto te odio por ser tan oportuno"- pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, que estaba hasta el fondo del segundo piso. Entra en ella saca su toalla y luego se hacia el baño, pensaba en darse una ducha y después ponerse a escoger la ropa, que tenía que ser calida y a la vez ligera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara por su lado, ya entraba en la habitación del hotel y justo se encuentra con sus hermanos; esta vez no quería hablar con nadie. matsuri lo observaba desde un sillón hasta que pierde sus movimientos al ver que gaara se adentra hasta su habitación.

Él se tumba en la cama, terminando en ella boca abajo. Trataba de recordar el aroma de sakura, el como se sentía rozar sus labios? Y el como sería besarlos por completo?.

-"mejor despejo mi mente en la ducha..luego le diré a mis hermanos que se alisten para salir"- y así toma su toalla y se mete en su baño personal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………A las ocho de la noche los ninjas de la arena ya se encontraban a fueras de la casa de la pelirosa. Temari llama al timbre y en unos pocos segundos…

- buenas noches chicos - le sonría a sus amigos y al abrir sus ojos y quedarse mirando a gaara nota que éste se encontraba serio, pero con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

- buenas sakura- dice kankuro- ésta noche estas muy bella-.

La pelirosa llevaba puesto una falda de color negro que hacían juego con las botas, una chaqueta de color rosa pastel y una camisa de tiras blanca ajustada

-gracias..nos vamos?-

-si- dicen temari y su hermano el castaño, de nuevo los otros dos se quedan callados, las razones? Obvias..gaara estaba embelezado y matsuri con envidia.

Matsuri, kankuro y temari salen caminando primero y sin darse cuenta dejan a tras a los otros dos, que sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, llevaban las manos entrelazadas. Al parecer ya era costumbre entre ellos desde esa tarde. Al girar una cuadra mas adelante, se encontraron con un local el cual tiene como letrero "Moon Phase". Los chicos entraron y se encontraron con los demás reunidos y sentados en unos muebles de color blanco y en el centro una mesa rectangular en donde tenia unas cuantas copas de wisky servidas.

En los sillones se encontraban Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, chouji y kiba. Los de la arena y junto con sakura se sientan en uno de los sillones (estos quedaban al frente del escenario del karaoke) .

- que bien que llegaron!- dice naruto el cual estaba sentado junto a hinata.

- jeje disculpen la tardanza- dice temari sentándose al lado de shikamaru.

Mientras gaara y sakura se sentaban en uno de los sillones mas alejados, tal vez para "hablar un rato" o en realidad para reanudar lo que dejaron inconcluso en la tarde. Kankuro junto con chouji y kiba se sentaron a tomar vodka. Y Neji e Ino observan como tenten canta la estrofa final de una canción.

-muy bien!- dice Ino- ahora le toca a…sakura!..frentona donde estas?- dice la rubia notando que sakura se levanta del sillón dejando a gaara solo.

-bien sakura tu cantaras ésta!- dice tenten dejándole el micrófono.

- ésta?..mmm ok!-

Una guitarra comienza a sonar; las luces se bajan quedando enfocada sakura, una dulce tonaba comenzaba el inicio de la cancion…

Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque  
eras tú mi necesidad

La voz dulce de sakura resonaba en los oídos de todos los presentes en el club, bueno, de parte del karaoke. Y gaara no era la excepción, sonrojado, y escuchando la voz de la mujer que amaba, sus hormonas estaban alteradas.

triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
más desesperada, era imposible de estar  
todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...  
-Flash back de sakura-

llegaste tú, todo cambió 

-("un niño corriendo hacia a través de los pinos y llamando su atención. Ella voltea y se encuentra con un chico pelirrojo con gorro y abrigos negros)-

llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

-("-tu eres importante para mi- le dice el pelirrojo")- 

llegaste tú, volví a nacer

-("-quieres que te responda?- le dice acercándose a sus labios")- 

Temari veía con asombro el rostro de su hermano menor, definitivamente tenia que hablar con esa chica y preguntarle si ella veía a gaara como solo un amigo.

por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y... 

-Flash back de gaara-

llegaste tú, todo cambió

-(" ver el rostro de sakura al voltear en cuanto temari le llama") 

llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

-("prepare dos almuerzos pero como…- él toma su mano y la lleva hacia la azotea") 

llegaste tú, volví a nacer

-(" quieres que te responda?- dice él acercándose hasta sus labios y rozándolos")-

Sakura acababa de terminar y todos los presentes en el club la felicitan por la presentación, ya bajando el escenario ella le entrega el micrófono a el siguiente participante para luego dirigirse otra vez a su puesto junto a gaara..pero…Matsuri ya se había sentado en él. Así que decide sentarse al lado de temari.

Al pasar un tiempo naruto se para en la tarima..

-bueno ahora le toca el turno a gaara…todo griten siii!- mmm al parecer estaba un poco pasado de copas.

- yo no canto- dice gaara desde el sillón.

- vamos no seas miedoso!- le anima sakura.

-mmm esta bien pero que canción?-

- no se tu escoge- le dice la pelirosa tratando de levantar a gaara del sillón y llevarlo hasta la tarima. Ya arriba de ella, él busca una canción que éste sonando y que sea conocida. Lee una que le interesa el título y la coloca. Sakura permanece parada al frente de la tarima.

La música comienza a sonar….y…

WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT? I HOPE HE IS A GENTLEMAN.  
MAYBE HE WONT FIND OUT WHAT I KNOW: YOU WERE THE LAST GOOD

THING ABOUT THIS PART OF TOWN.

WHEN I WAKE UP, IM WILLING TO TAKE MY CHANCES ON THE HOPE I

FORGET THAT YOU HATE HIM MORE THAN YOU NOTICE I WROTE THIS FOR YOU.

YOU NEED HIM. I COULD BE HIM...

COULD BE AN ACCIDENT BUT IM STILL TRYING.

THATS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR HIM.

WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT? I HOPE HE IS A GENTLEMAN.  
MAYBE HE WONT FIND OUT WHAT I KNOW: YOU WERE THE LAST GOOD THING ABOUT THIS PART OF TOWN.

SOMEDAY ILL APPRECIATE IN VALUE, GET OFF MY ASS AND CALL YOU...BUT FOR THE MEANTIME ILL SPORT MY  
BRAND NEW FASHION OF WAKING UP WITH PANTS ON AT 4:00 IN THE AFTERNOON.

YOU NEED HIM. I COULD BE HIM...  
I COULD BE AN ACCIDENT BUT IM STILL TRYING.  
THATS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR HIM.

WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT? I HOPE HE IS A GENTLEMAN.  
MAYBE HE WONT FIND OUT WHAT I KNOW: YOU WERE THE LAST GOOD THING ABOUT THIS PART OF TOWN.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya de regreso a la casa de sakura, esta vez solo venían gaara y ella. Los demás se quedaron otro rato a seguir bebiendo y conversando con los amigos.

-me gusto tu canción- le dice sakura.

- no es mía en si..pero gracias- deteniéndose en frente de la casa de ella- y a mi me gusto tu canción-.

-jeje aunque creo que no nacimos para cantar u.uU-

- yo opino diferente- se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla- te busco mañana a la misma hora para el festival?-.

- O//O si-.

- muy bien entonces..adiós- se da media vuelta y se marcha del lugar..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente o mas bien noche siguiente los de la arena ya vestidos con sus kimonos dispuestos a ir al festival, pero antes de llegar a la celebración debían pasar buscando a sakura e ir juntos hacía el templo. Llegando a la residencia de ella no falto que tocaran el timbre porque justo cuando…se habré la puerta y allí estaba sakura con un kimono negro, el cual tenia bordado unas mariposas de color rosado alrededor de todo el conjunto; el obi era entre los degradados de rosados y llevaba un moño dejando dos mechones por fuera de éste.

- hola chicos!- le dice la pelirosa.

- ya encaminémonos hacia el festival!- dice kakuro y con esto dicho los otros tres dejaron de nuevo solos a gaara y a sakura.

-como me veo gaara-kun?- dice con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- h-hermosa- dice con tartamudeo en sus palabras- nos vamos?-

Ella solo asiente y se encamina junto a gaara. Al llegar al festival, ambos recorren los puestos de comida, almacenes de recuerdos y juegos. Gaara le compra a la pelirosa una mascara en forma de mariposa que hacia juego con su kimono y ella a él una en forma de gato que combinaba con la ropa de gaara que era negra con blanco. Después compraron unos fuegos artificiales y caminaron juntos hacia la cima del templo, porque cerca de allí había un pasaje entre los árboles en la que al final de esta llegabas a un sitio en el cual dejabas tu ofrenda. Subiendo las escaleras, ya casi llegaban, doblando a la derecha se adentraban hacia el pasaje. Ambos, agarrados de la mano dejan su ofrenda y cuando se dan la vuelta para regresar… se encienden las lámparas de noche y comienzan a estallar luces en el cielo.

-que hermoso!!- dice sakura volteándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo que se tornaba de diferentes colores.

- hay cosas mas bellas- le dice mirándola.

- ah? Como cuales?-.

- el invierno convertirse en primavera..ver como un capullo de rosa, florece al final-

-O//O eso me recuerda…-.

- sakura..tu siempre me has parecido una persona muy especial-dice gaara acercando su rostro, rozando sus labios y por fin probando los de sakura. Al principio ella estaba en shock, es decir, gaara la besaba..como no quedar petrificada?. En cambio gaara se estaba incomodando, ella no le correspondía hasta que en un movimiento ella abre su boca permitiéndole a él introducir su lengua. Despacio, sin apuros al comienzo, tratando de saborear esa nueva experiencia para ellos, pero en un desenfrenado movimiento, sus corazones se aceleran y aumentan la pasión en los besos. Se separan por la falta de oxigeno y luego se miran a los ojos; las mejillas de ambos se encontraban coloradas y los labios de ella..hinchados por la acción.

- regresamos?- le dice él.

- como tu quieras- le contesta volviendo a besar.

Y así juntos regresan hacia la casa de sakura, quien sabe?, tal vez gaara pasaría la noche en aquella residencia.

Continuara…….

Belex-chan: uf si estuvo largo..pero bueno el caso es que me dejen reviews si no..no continuo!!..bye!


	7. Deja Vú

**Belex-chan:**** hola como están?! bueno aquí les traigo la continuación como regalo de reyes jiji y también lo hice para quitarle de la cabeza esas ideas corrompidas entre gaara y sakura, Cof ..cof no por mucho el lemon es más adelante y hoy solo leerán un poco de lima, bueno dejando de revelar información aquí la conti…disfrútenla y no se olviden de los reviews.**

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-(acción del personaje)-

Capitulo 7: Deja Vú

No habían caminado mucho; acabando de bajar las escaleras principales del templo, gaara y sakura se encuentran con la compañía de naruto y hinata. El rubio lleva puesto un kimono el cual consiste en un haori de color blanco y un hamaka de color azul. Hinata por su parte lleva puesto un kimono de color celeste con un diseño de un bosque y riachuelos, era sencillo pero los bordados dejaban que pensar; en el cabello azabache de la joven se hallaba un sujetador color dorado que se enganchaba en uno de sus mechones.

Sakura se sentía un poco desilusionada por su apariencia, es decir, su kimono era igual de sencillo; un furisude (kimono para solteras) de color negro, a pesar de no estar en ningún funeral ese color le resaltaba sus cabellos. Los diseños de su kimono eran preciosos a cualquier vista, unas mariposas revoloteando de distintos tonos de rosa y un bordado dorado añadiendo otros bordados dando una imagen de un cielo estrellado. Aun así pensaba que su kimono no ere tan impresionante como el de hinata. Sakura voltea a ver a su compañero y lo nota tan sereno como es su naturaleza. Gaara lleva puesto un kimono muy parecido al de naruto solo la diferencia de su hamaka era de un tono grisáceo.

-ya se marchan? Sakura-chan- dice el rubio.

- no lo se- le responde mirando a su acompañante- no vamos?-.

- no si tú no quieres-

- entonces acompáñennos a un restaurante que hay cerca de aquí- vuelve a decir naruto- he invitado a hinata pero creí que se aburriría estando nosotros dos solos- dice sonriente.

- "que inocente eres naruto-kun"- piensa hinata.

-(InnerSakura: eres un idiota naruto) bueno…- mirando de nuevo a gaara- quieres ir?-.

- me parece bien- responde con la misma naturaleza fría que lo destaca.

A este grupo se les une shikamaru, temari, neji , tenten, matsuri y kankuro. Todos juntos se fueron al restauran, pidieron la mesa más grande (para 10 personas) y cada quien se sentó con su respectivo acompañante.

- no encajo- dijo kankuro a temari al oído- mejor nos vamos.

- nos?- dijo en susurro su hermana- yo no me muevo serás tu quien se vaya con matsuri- dice refiriéndose a la castaña que no dejaba de charlar con gaara, o mejor dicho, no dejaba de molestar a gaara.

- matsuri?- dice volteando a ver a la chica- esa loca? Ni muerto-.

Temari ríe con disimulo y le dice a su hermano- por mi parte no puedo irme por una razón- siendo observaba de una forma muy rara por parte de su hermano- no es lo que piensas tarado-(volteando a ver a shikamaru)- la razón es que tengo que mantener a raya a matsuri.

- así? A otro perro con ese hueso-.

- ¬¬ es verdad…además si no lo hago yo dudo mucho que sakura mueva un dedo para detenerla-.

- como lo sabes? Señorita cupido?- levantando una ceja.

Temari solo opta por voltearse y no mirar a su hermano, sabía que si seguía con aquella conversación acabaría golpeando a kankuro y llamando la atención de los presentes. Todos decidieron comer un arroz con mariscos, una sopa de camarón y para quienes el estomago aun no se llenaba un postre de copa de tres sabores. En cierto momento de la cena improvisada, naruto quiere que hinata pruebe algo colocando la cucharilla enfrente de la boca de la chica con la típica frase-"abre la boquita y di aaaa…"- la pobre hinata estaba tan roja que casi se desmaya pero al final logra que naruto le introduzca la cucharilla. Así fue durante un rato, naruto dándole de comer y ella tan roja como un tomate. La otra persona que quería imitarlos era matsuri con gaara pero era claro ver que él no dejaba a nadie que le diera de comer hasta que…

-gaara-kun- dijo sakura con la cucharilla en mano dispuesta a darle a probar el sabor de su helado- quieres probar?- gaara se quedo algo impresionado aun así se movió para dejar que sakura le diera a probar. Matsuri sabiendo que todo acabaría mal para ella empuja un poco al pelirrojo y siendo ella quien probara el helado.

- estaba delicioso- dijo guiñiendole el ojo a sakura- debí haber pedido ese sabor.

Esa chica acababa rápido con los intentos de seducción de la pelirosa en menos de un minuto. Naruto se levanta del asiento y se acerca a sakura, le menciona algo al oído y ambos se van juntos al balcón del restaurante. Ya estando los dos solos se disponen a hablar.

-que quieres decirme?- le dice algo preocupada.

- sakura…- ella nota que su amigo no había utilizado el "chan" y por eso supuso que esta conversación sería seria- tengo que decirte que…- de nuevo, la atmósfera entre ellos se coloca pesada y eso no le gustaba a sakura. Vio los ojos de naruto y nota como sus orbes azules se opacan un poco por la tristeza.

- dime…acaso intentas…declararme tu amor?- dijo en tono de burla para animar un poco la situación.

- no para nada se muy bien que la rechazarías- se ríe un poco pero pronto vuelve a su aspecto serio, se lo diría directamente sin rodeos- me iré de konoha- tan secamente y sin emociones fue su respuesta; eso fue lo que salio de sus labios, palabras que hirieron a sakura con el modo de decirlas. Pero él sabía que esa no era su intención.

- como? Como que te marchas?- dijo con falta de respiración.

- debo irme para poder entrenar junto con ero-sannin, en unos años regresaré- le dice sin bajar la mirada- debo irme y así en unos años poder traer de vuelta a sasuke-.

- te dije que lo olvidaras!- le grita- te dije que sasuke jamás regresaría con nosotros y ahora tú también me dejas- dice volteándose y sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- se suponía que debías olvidar esa absurda promesa.

- no es absurda, fue lo que me pediste desde el fondo de tu corazón- naruto la toma de la mano haciéndola voltear para así abrazarla- en tres años orochimaru tomara posesión del cuerpo de sasuke y yo no puedo permitir eso; cada día él se vuelve más y más fuerte y yo no debo quedarme atrás. No solo por esa razón, querer vencer a orochimaru no es mi única meta, también quiero demostrarle a sasuke que me he vuelto fuerte tanto como él lo estará en tres años. Así que sakura lo siento mucho pero es mi deber.

- lo comprendo- dice levantando su mirada con sus ojos llorosos- pero sabes una cosa?-.

- cual?- dice el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- que te voy a extrañar durante esos tres años- le responde con la misma sonrisa y separándose de él- cuando te marchas?-

- mañana…al mediodía ya no estaré aquí-.

-supongo que esta es nuestra despedida, pues bien espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte y logres darle una patada en el culo a ese orochimaru!- dice sakura moviendo los brazos como un boxeador.

- jeje eso espero yo también- naruto se encamina con sakura hasta la entrada del balcón pero sakura siente que no puede seguir, se queda parada observando como naruto camina hacia delante y ella quedándose atrás. Un pensamiento la hizo estremecer, dejo de pensar en ello bajando bruscamente su rostro; en un giro se voltea y vuelve para apoyarse en el barandal del balcón.

Mirando fijamente la oscura noche, el cielo se notaba despejado y perfecto para observar estrellas; las constelaciones se veían claramente y ella carecía de sueño, ya estaba deseando regresar a su casa eh ir a su ático para ver las hermosas luces hasta el amanecer. Una mano se apoya en su hombro, pero reconoce a la persona con tan solo percibir el aroma que sus ropas despedían. Gira lentamente su rostro y ve como gaara se acerca a su cuello y deja uno que otro beso en él; después con una ruta de besos se dirige a la oreja, la mejilla y por último la comisura de sus labios.

-que haces aquí tu sola?- le pregunta con una voz ronca- podría venir alguien y propasarse contigo.

- mira quien lo dice- volteándose para mirar al chico a los ojos y claro está para besarlo mejor- tú eres el único que se ha propasado.

- tengo derechos a favor- colocándose más cerca de ella.

- ah sí?- dice levantando una ceja- dime las razones por las cuales te has propasado o te pongo bajo arresto- sonrientemente gaara se acerca a su oído.

- hoy luces muy hermosa y no pude resistirme- separándose un poco para poder mirar la reacción de sakura vuelve a decir- eso contesta tu pregunta?-.

- a-a bu-bue-bueno yo…-sintiéndose la persona más estupida del mundo baja la mirada entre suspiros con su gran sonrojo. Pero por si fuera poco una mano levanta su rostro, sorprendida nota como los labios de gaara se funden con los suyos. No era un beso salvaje como el de la otra vez pero definitivamente dejaban el mismo efecto en sakura; sus piernas le estaban comenzando a fallar y un extraño cosquilleo ascendía desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Pero ella quería más, oh si, en un movimiento se apodera de los labios de gaara, jugueteando con su lengua y saboreando cada rincón de su boca que extrañamente sabia a helado de chocolate. Y él no se quedo atrás movía su lengua de una manera que hacía que sakura gimiera entre besos.¡Dios si que sabia besar!. ¿Quién le habrá enseñado? Mmm fuese quien fuese no importa ya, gaara tenía un 20 asegurado en la materia de besos. Definitivamente no querían romper la magia así que con cada movimiento tomaban un pequeño respiro y seguían en lo suyo.

Matsuri quiso averiguar el ¿por qué? Su amado sensei tardaba tanto y no solo eso su "mejor amiga" no había regresado de la mini reunión que tuvo con el chico rubio. Como le parecía extraño quiso calmar su inquietud así que disimuladamente se levanta de la silla y se encamina en dirección al balcón.

Gaara se separa de sakura al sentir como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más frío y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que está nevando.

-vaya- dice sin soltarse de fuerte abrazo entre ellos- cambió mi opinión-.

-(recién abriendo los ojos)- perdona?- el rostro de sakura estaba teñido de un sonrojo leve en las mejillas. Ésta visión de sakura hizo que gaara le diera un giro a su corazón, ¿acaso había alguien tan hermosa como ella?, hmp! No lo creía. Colocando una mano en su mejilla dulcemente le responde- cariño…esta nevando- sakura incrédula gira su cabeza hacia ambos lados y nota que él tenía la razón; era la primera nevada de invierno. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente y tan solo pensar que ahora se encontraba en los brazos del dueño de esos recuerdos le quitaba el aliento.

- esto…- menciono sin pensar observando el paisaje de konoha recibiendo su primera nevada- creo que es…-.

- deja vú- gaara le interrumpe y ella vuelve la mirada hacia él.

- exacto- dijo sonriente para colocar su rostro en el pecho de gaara- pensar en lo sucedido en el pasado y reencontrarnos bajo una situación parecida…es impresionante-.

- situación?-

- en esa época no pensábamos en besarnos ¬.¬U-

- u.úU si tienes razón- dice bajando el rostro quedando a la altura del de sakura- pero quien sabe? Las cosas suceden por algo-.

- el destino?-

- quizá, pero si comenzamos hablando sobre el destino pareceremos familia de los hyuga- la risa de sakura estallo y tan sonora era que cierta castaña pudo oírla perfectamente.

- eso lo dices por neji verdad? Que malo eres!- al escuchar esto comienza a reírse pero para en seco al sentir la presencia de alguien observándolos. Inmediatamente se separa de sakura y se coloca delante de ella, como para protegerla. Sin embargo, al ver que una silueta salir de las sombras; nota a la chica de kimono rojo mirándolos con odio. No mirándolos no, mirando a sakura con odio y se da cuenta de que se trata de su alumna.

- necesitas algo?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

- "a ti"- por desgracia…no- con deseos de llorar matsuri se da la vuelta y corre sin rumbo. A sakura se le partía el corazón pues ella sabía de antemano el sentimiento que estaba en la castaña. Ya una vez lo sintió por su amado sasuke pero en su caso solo era el dolor de ser rechazada. Pero en matsuri eran los celos y el rechazo junto debía saber que gaara no podía estar con las dos y él ya había elegido. A pesar de todo dijo…

- deberías ir tras ella-

Sin decir nada gaara sale corriendo tras ella; sakura piensa en seguirlo pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Él sabía como resolver sus problemas sin quedar como un completo patán. Ah? Pensándolo bien, si gaara solo era dulce con ella como arreglaría…hay no…pobre matsuri capaz que su querido pelirrojo solo abriera la herida aun más. Sakura ya se encontraba en las puertas del restaurant, voltea y nota que todos ya se fueron y solo quedaba ella.

Comienza a caminar por las calles solitarias y oscuras de konoha. Debían ser las dos de la mañana y todos los locales comerciales se encontraban cerrados. Un fuerte viento nevado la envuelve haciendo que por inercia ella se cubriera con ambos brazos; su moño se soltó, dejando libre su rebelde cabellera y aun así, siendo presa del viento, decide apresurar su marcha hacia su casa. Como había sido notificada, su madre (único pariente vivo) se encontraba de misión hace ya una semana. Siendo ella la alumna de tsunade sabía como cuidarse sola y cuanto a cosas del hogar, su madre le ha enseñado muy bien. No debía preocuparse por tonterías. Ya mañana sería otro día y las cosas irían mejor.

Mañana. Esa palabra llena de esperanza e ilusión pero en estos momentos no quería que llegara a ella el tan famoso mañana. Justamente en unas horas su mejor amigo y compañero se marchaba de konoha. Y esta vez no hablamos de gaara. Así es naruto, ese chiquillo insolente, travieso y payaso se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, un segundo mejor amigo. Y ahora que haría ella sin naruto a su lado? Con quien reiría? Habiendo tantos amigos en konoha ella no se abrió con cualquiera nadie le ha conocido como naruto. Desde que se fue sasuke de sus vidas, él estuvo animándola siempre con sus ridiculeces. Comiendo ramen como un loco. Siempre la hacia reír.

Llegando a su casa, saca las llaves y abre la puerta…más no entra. Siente la presencia de alguien tras ella y como era de esperar, la abraza por detrás.

Entrando lentamente en la casa, esa persona cierra la puerta con agilidad y voltea a sakura para que le mire a los ojos.

-me extrañaste?- dice el chico pelirrojo.

- que haces aquí? O.O- con los ojos como platos se percata de que gaara estaba cubierto con un poco de nieve- me seguiste?-.

-claro, termine de hablar con matsuri y me dispuse a ir a buscarte- separándose un poco de ella- pero cuando note que te fuiste del restaurant-(pegando su frente con la de ella)- solo había un lugar en el cual estuvieras y aquí estas.

Las sonrisas que le dedicaba gaara a ella eran únicas y solo ella tenía el derecho de verlas.

-tienes sueño?- le pregunta él.

- un poco- dice restregándose los ojos con las manos- me acompañas a dormir?- él solo asiente y sigue a sakura por los escaleras dirigiéndose a su recamara. Estando los dos en ella; sakura le dice que espere un momento. Minutos después ella regresa con unas ropas masculinas. Sakura le explica que una vez pertenecieron a su padre.

Consistían en una camisa de algodón color azul y un pantalón de color negro holgado, dado a que el padre de sakura era de uno noventa y gaara apenas tiene uno setenta y cinco.

Sakura aun no se quitaba el kimono, gaara notando ese dato se acerca a ella silenciosamente y l susurra al oído- te ayudo?- ella de inmediato se queda paralizada y va sintiendo como gaara la voltea para desamarrar el obi de color rosa.

Lentamente y con un cuidado único él le va desabrochado el obi, luego la voltea y lo saca se su cintura; se acerca a ella y le vuelve a susurrar- en donde esta la ropa de dormir?- muy débil y llena de éxtasis le señala con la mirada la esquinera de la cama. Allí estaba una bata de dormir que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas; manga larga y de color azul. Gaara la toma y se regresa donde sakura.

Con sus manos ya expertas le abre el kimono y lo deja caer en el suelo. Ahora la pelirosa solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior. Muy deseoso un ardor en su entrepierna surge al momento de observar semejante cuerpo frente suyo; quitando esos pensamientos eróticos que llegaban a montón a la cabeza de gaara, él le hace una señal para que levantara los brazos. Así coloco la prenda de dormir en su cuerpo, deslizándola por sus manos, codos y hasta el momento en que llego a inicio de sus pechos…sakura emitió un pequeño gemido pero audible para él. Sabía muy bien que ella también estaba como él. Sabía que ella quería sus caricias. Pero aun no era el momento.

-vayamos a dormir- ella asiente y se dirige a la cama, montándose sobre ella gaara nota el esplendido trasero que posee su nueva…novia?. Era verdad ellos no eran nada aun. Seguían siendo los íntimos amigos, más no novios. Eso se resolvería ahora mismo!. No había que esperar!.

Rápidamente gaara se acerca a ella pero cuando va a preguntarle si ellos eran algo más que amigos…su querida sakura se encontraba dormida. Él se acuesta de un lado de la cama. Gracias a sus problemas de insomnio no podía dormir pero con tan solo disfrutar ver el rostro de su amada sakura le bastaba con predecir que esa noche era diferente a las otras. Pero algo en él no lo dejaba tranquilo, ese "algo" era…

///Flash Back///

Corriendo a las afueras del restaurant, recorriendo más allá de las solitarias calles. En una esquina de un callejón él ve a una joven de kimono rojo recostada en la pared.

-matsuri?- dijo él. Colocando una mano sobre sus mejillas y secando sus lágrimas.

- gomen…no fue mi intención interrumpir-

- no te preocupes- dice alejando su mano y haciendo un gesto para comenzar a caminar- te acompaño al hotel?-.

- si gracias- ambos comenzaron a caminar. Después de media cuadra caminando ambos llegaron a la entrada- los chicos te estarán esperando- dijo ella al notar como su querido sensei comenzaba a marcharse a otra dirección.

- da igual- dijo sin cambiar de rumbo- mañana nos iremos a casa-.

- de acuerdo- ella asiente y se adentra en el hotel. Algo que no había notado gaara era la pequeña mente retorcida de la joven matsuri-"ganaste esta batalla mi querida sakura más no ganaste la guerra"-.

///Fin Flash Back///

Era por esos pensamientos los cuales no lo dejaba tranquilizarse. En la mañana él regresaría a suna, le resultaba un dolor en el pecho marcharse y dejar a sakura sola. Esa tarde él se entero de la partida de naruto, no se lo había comentado a ella porque prefería que fuera el mismo rubio quien se lo dijese. Y así fue. Hace unas horas sakura se entero de la verdad y esta vez no le gustaría decirle a ella que él también debía irse. Además konoha no era su hogar ni él ni sus hermanos pertenecían a esa aldea.

Por eso permaneció unas cuantas horas al lado de sakura; luego se levanto de la cama y no tubo otro remedio que volver a colocarse su kimono. Ya vestido, se acerca a ella y le besa la frente, deja una nota en la peinadora y se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unos rayos luminosos atraviesan la cortina y un viento frío hace que ella se acurruque más en la cama. No quería despertarse, debían ser las diez de la mañana y el frío que hace solo puede dejar claro que estaban a comienzos de invierno.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y esperar que su amado se encontrara con ella. Al descubrir que no se hallaba en la cama, con rapidez se levanta y con un quejido al notar lo helado que se encontrar el piso busca con la mirada sus pantuflas de conejito y se apresura ponérselas. Un viento la atraviesa la espalda dejándola petrificada; caminando hacia su armario saca un abrigo para luego ir hacia su cuarto de baño.

Mirándose frente al espejo- te fuiste- dijo para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes y luego tomar una toalla y preparar la tina. Regresando a su habitación vuelve al armario y ver que ropa se colocaría el día de hoy. Busco unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa rosa manga larga, saca una chamarra fucsia y después va hacia su cajón de ropa interior. Dejo todo preparado encima de su cama para volver al baño envuelta en una toalla. Se mete en la tina y deja que el agua caliente le aclare los pensamientos.

- de seguro ya te habrás ido de la villa. No debo ser tan egoísta y pensar en mi misma. Hace una semana mencionaste que solo te quedarías hasta que el festival acabase-(suspiró con pesadez). Me pregunto…¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?.

Al termino de su ducha, se viste con gran velocidad. Se para frente a un espejo y comienza a peinarse; amarra su rebelde cabellera en una coleta baja y después se coloca un gorro para proteger sus orejas del fuerte frío de invierno. Baja los escalones con rapidez y agarra las llaves de su casa, esta vez desayunaría a fuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta ella se percata de un papel doblado en la peinadora al frente de la puerta principal, con lentitud agarra la hoja semi-arrugada y la lee.

"_Gracias por estar a mi lado mientras permanecía en konoha. Pero como tú bien sabrás mi estancia aquí ha terminado y por supuesto mi misión terminó hace ya varios días. Creo que ya nos están solicitando en Suna y es por eso que debo marcharme; temía decírtelo frente a frente pues no soportaría verte a los ojos eh irme después, así que cuando encuentres esta nota mis hermanos, mi alumna y yo no nos encontraremos más aquí. __Espero verte pronto y si se da la casualidad de otra misión en tu aldea no dudes de mi presencia por allá. Supongo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y esperaré con gusto tu respuesta._

_Con cariño…_

_Gaara."_

Con una sonrisa en los labios, sakura deja la hoja en la peinadora y cierra la puerta tras ella. Mientras caminaba por la avenida, se da cuenta de que los locales habrían, los niños jugaban con la recién nevada y una que otra ama de casa hacían las compras matutinas. Al doblar una esquina tropieza con alguien muy familiar.

-ah! Gomen no te vi!- dice sakura disculpándose con la chica con quien tropezó- te encuentras bien hinata?-.

- mmm? Claro no te preocupes por mi- dice bajando la mirada.

Sakura nota algo raro en ella pero en cuanto le iba a preguntar lo que le pasaba, hinata se abalanza encima de ella. Por lo que descubrió hinata estaba llorando.

-se va, sakura él se va- ah ahora comprendía todo. Su amiga lloraba por la partida de naruto, si bien recordaba, ella también lloro al enterarse...que más remedio que consolarla, de todos modos se le pasaría en unos cuantos días.

- así es amiga, él se va pero no debes ponerte triste más bien ponte feliz de que en unos cuantos años él regresará. Naruto se volverá más fuerte y no solo él nosotras también debemos volvernos más fuertes. Yo seré una de las mejores ninjas medico que hay en konoha y tú…

- yo me encargaré de ser más fuerte por mi clan y demostrarle a neji ni-chan que también son merecedora del apellido hyuga- dice separándose de la pelirosa- gracias sakura, me hiciste darme cuenta de que es un hecho, no puedo quedarme atrás y ver como todos avanzan- a sakura le impresionaron las palabras de su amiga. Esas palabras eran las que tenía en la mente justo cuando vio a naruto la noche anterior.

Dejo a hinata y se encamino a la torre de la hokage. Cada vez estaba más segura de sus pensamientos; cuando llego a la oficina de tsunade, le dijo que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para volverse más fuerte. Tsunade solo le dijo- ya eres mi alumna no necesitas pedirme eso, pero…tal y como jiraya te entrenaré durante esos tres años hasta el día en que regrese uzumaki. Ese día les haré a ambos una prueba y medir la capacidad que ambos han alcanzado-.

Tres largos años han pasado desde entonces.

Gaara ahora kazekage de la villa de la arena. Sakura la mejor ninja medico y la más fuerte de konoha después de tsunade. Ella se había olvidado de responder la carta que hace ya tres años debía enviar y gaara esperaba cada día desde entonces. Para cuando fue cumplido el primer año separados, él se había enterado de que su preciada sakura ahora se encontraba bajo un riguroso entrenamiento con la hokage y fue por eso que desistió de la idea de que llegara una carta a sus manos y los sentimientos de la pelirosa escritos en papel.

Justo en la primavera del segundo año, gaara fue anunciado como nuevo kazekage de suna. Una gran ceremonia se hizo en su nombre y con una ilusión de ver a sakura solo fue desecha al encontrar a la compañera de la hokage, la señorita shizune. Después pasaron doce largos meses y de nuevo la soledad que habitaba en gaara solo era cambiada por la grata compañía que le había dado su alumna durante esos tres años. Matsuri. Antes la consideraba una molestia, pero al estar a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio le pareció un acto muy conmovedor por su parte.

Él se encontraba en su oficina de kazekage; observando un precioso atardecer por los grandes ventanales de la oficina y en eso aparece su hermano.

-necesitas algo kankuro- dice sin voltear a verlo.

- los viejos del consejo quieren hablar contigo- dice para luego retirarse.

Gaara, luciendo la típica ropa de kage se dirige a la sala del consejo, se mantuvieron unas cuantas horas en aquella reunión. Al parecer se habían localizado miembros de la famosísima organización Akatsuki por las cercanías de sunagakure; esto no era un buen presagio, algo querían esos tipos y no era nada bueno a decir verdad. La reunión acabo dejando solo a gaara y dos ancianos del consejo junto a él.

-joven gaara-sama tenemos que hablar de algo más- dice uno de los ancianos.

- dígame- dice para poner toda su atención en la conversación- es algo referente a akatsuki?-.

- no, para nada- dice el otro anciano.

- se trata de un asunto que es solo referente al kazekage y creíamos que era necesario que lo supiera lo antes posible-.

- muy bien dejen los rodeos y díganme de que se trata kashiro-san- dice gaara un poco preocupado.

-pues…como sabrá usted siendo kazekage necesita…mmm como explicarlo…- dice el viejo kashiro. La actitud tomada por el viejo le resultaba algo intrigante para nuestro joven gaara.

- y como usted ya ha cumplido la mayoría de edad hace unas semanas atrás nosotros pensábamos que usted estaba preparado para formar descendencia- dice el otro.

- como?- dijo gaara con los ojos como platos- descendencia? Es decir hijos?- las manos le comenzaron a temblar y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- así es señor, su padre también tubo el mismo deber en cuanto se formo kage y en unos pocos meses su hermana Temari-sama nació- dijo kashiro.

- no quiero saber como nació mi hermana no pienso tener hijos a esta edad!- replico.

- bueno señor…comienzo con la búsqueda de su esposa?-

- ESPOSA?!!!-

Las palabras retumbaron por toda la oficina. ¿ que pasará ahora? ¿Quiénes serán las candidatas?, sus preguntas se comenzaban a formar en la mente de gaara. O por dios! Consideraría la oferta de matrimonio por compromiso o buscaría una chica, la conocería, se harían amigos y después le propondría tener un hijo con él. Eso suena un poco pervertido. Sería mejor buscar a una chica que ya lo conozca y ya sea su amiga. Pero solo habían dos a las cual elegir. ¿Quién sería su próxima esposa? ¿sakura o matsuri?

Continuara…………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bueno aquí la continuación, ¿Qué les pareció? Contesten esta pregunta dejando sus lindos reviews ****bye!!!!-**


	8. El regalo de cumpleaños

**Belex-chan: n.nU disculpen la tardanza. ¿Cuánto fue? Dos meses? ****¡Lo siento! Tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y no me llegaba nada a la cabeza…bueno hoy les traigo un capitulo algo raro pues es el cumple de Sakura y muchas cosas pasaran en ese día .Además de eso aparecerán unos personajes de la serie de Nana ¿la conocen? Pues esa serie me encanta jajaja. **

**Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews, eso me asegura de que la historia no se esta poniendo aburrida y que en verdad les gusta, en serio muchas gracias.**

**Capitulo 8: El regalo de cumpleaños.**

A él no le resultaba difícil conseguir a una mujer, casarse y tener hijos. Siendo kazekage, es el chico más popular y guapo de toda la aldea pero el defecto estaba en conseguir a la chica, muchas doncellas se habían propuesto en dar su mano en matrimonio; varias de ellas eran princesas de reinos lejanos a Sunagakure, otras más pertenecían a las familias más adineradas y prestigiadas de todo el país del viento e incluso de la propia Suna. Ah pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención, eran chicas sin inteligencia, fáciles de conquistar y otras tan obstinadas que ni se merecían el hecho de tener una cita con Gaara.

Una vez le toco salir con una joven de cabellos rizados, era linda pero un poco paranoica. Los del consejo dijeron que ella sería un buen partido así que en cuanto salió con ella a un paseo por la ciudad se dio cuenta de que su "Fan" iba más allá de las expectativas en cuanto ella le dijo:-" mi amor¡Estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre!"- se acabó el encanto. 

Citas. Esa era la palabra que más odiaba Gaara en este momento de su vida; salir con cada una de esas caza-fortunas, por el amor de Kami, él no se esperaba que en cuanto fuera nombrado Kage, al cumplir la mayoría de edad o si ya la tenías debieras buscar esposa.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando aquella mañana; a principios de Abril, Oh! Eso le trajo otro pensamiento. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Estaba cerca la época en la cual los cerezos florecen; un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de idiota se poso en su cara, miro hacia los lados (como tratando de ver si alguien estaba cerca) y saca de un cajón una pequeña foto. Se quedo observándola por un rato pero en seguida su tranquilidad fue perturbada. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el metiendo de nuevo la foto en el cajón. Gaara ya no era un niño tiene 18 años de edad, los cuales cumplió hace unos meses atrás; su talla había aumentado a uno ochenta, acompañando eso con una musculatura digna de un Kage. El chico estaba como él quería, no solo su alumna y hermana se lo habían dicho, sino todas las jovencitas casaderas de la aldea.

-Hermano soy yo- dijo Temari entrando a la oficina- te tengo una noticia-.

- Hermana no quiero saber más acerca de citas- y con una mirada suplicante- Las mujeres de la aldea, en ocasiones me escriben pancartas y me ruegan que tenga hijos con ellas ¿Tu vez eso como una salud mental sana?- dijo con sarcasmo.

- No pero eso es debido a que ahora eres Kage y estas súper lindo- dijo temari con un rápido movimiento y sujetando la mejilla de gaara- Ah ¿Verdad hermanito?- 

- Te estas pasando- y enseguida ella lo soltó dejándole una de las mejillas roja. Gaara se levanta de su silla- Y bien ¿cual es la noticia?-. Pero justo cuando Temari se disponía hablar Matsuri entra a la oficina.

-¡Gaara-kun!- dijo saltando y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo- Te extrañe ¿Sabes?-.

- Hola matsuri, veo que regresaste de esa misión muy animada-.

- ¡Claro! No podía permanecer lejos de ti con ese montón de zorras revoloteando alrededor tuyo- dijo separándose de él.

- ¿Mmm¿Como tú?- dijo Temari.

- Hermana- le dijo Gaara al escucharla con un tono severo- No te metas con la pobre chica- al instante Matsuri se voltea a mirar a Temari y sacarle la lengua.

- Ya veo, con que esas tenemos- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- entonces no te diré quien viene a visitarnos- termina diciendo azotando la puerta tras de ella.

- Pero que susceptible- dijo matsuri.

- Tu tampoco- dedicándole una mirada fría- Ella será lo que sea pero es mi hermana al final-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo gaara-kun no te enfades conmigo-

- Ah- soltando un suspiro- ahora quien será ese visitante- dice para volverse a sentar en su silla y mirar la vista panorámica de la aldea,

-¿Y…- dice ella tomando la atención del kage- ya encontraste novia?-.

- No, aun no- dijo sin quitar la mirada del paisaje, era medio día y el sol estaba en lo alto- el día se ve…-

- Agradable?- 

- Si- dijo levantándose de la silla de nuevo- voy a dar un paseo- y enseguida se quita el traje de kage que llevaba puesto ya que debajo de éste traía su ropa normal de ninja.

- ¡Te acompaño!-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estando de misión, saltando árboles como costumbre ella y sus tres compañeros regresaban a konoha con la luna brillando en el horizonte. Se descubrió algo, por eso se debía informar a Tsunade cuanto antes. Orochimaru planea destruir la aldea de nuevo. Claro que con la ayuda del nuevo contenedor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hace unas horas atrás fueron en busca de su compañero Sai, quien se encontraba en la guarida de de la vil serpiente pero lo que nunca se esperaron fue su reencuentro con el Uchiha. Todo comenzó cuando llegaron al escondite de Orochimaru.

Naruto, Sakura y el capitán Yamato corrían por los pasillos oscurecidos del gran laberinto subterráneo, abriendo cada puerta en busca de dos personas, su compañero Sai y su antiguo amigo Sasuke. Una gran explosión se hizo sonora y no dudaron en ir a su origen.

Sakura corría.

Adelantándose; se separa de sus compañeros por un instante, solo hasta encontrarlo parado en lo que notablemente se veía el inicio de un claro creado por la explosión.

Ella corre hasta Sai, se detiene con su pecho acelerado por la agitación.

-Sakura ¿eh?- se escuchó una voz- No has cambiado en nada.

Se gira en busca del portador de esa voz grave, sus ojos se agudizaron al reconocer a la persona- Sa-su-ke-kun- dijo entrecortada por el asombro. En un minuto llegó el rubio que quedó igualmente sorprendido por la aparición del Uchiha.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke…-

- ¡Hmp! Veo que aun siguen con el estupido intento de hacerme regresar a konoha- dice secamente el moreno- nunca me imagine que ustedes llegaran tan lejos-.

-¡Sasuke!- grito esta vez el rubio.

- Aquella vez, lo ¿recuerdas Naruto, solo te deje vivir por un simple capricho- dice desvaneciéndose en un instante- pero ahora me pareces que eres demasiado molesto y no debo dejarte seguir respirando- dice al lado de Naruto y dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia su katana.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura saca un kunai y se lo avienta a Sasuke- ¡Basta!- Sasuke esquiva el arma y le dirige una mirada de furia a la pelirosa.

-¡No te metas Sakura!- dijo en un gruñido e hiendo a golpear a la nombrada. 

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!- dice el rubio deteniendo a Uchiha- Sakura vete de aquí- le ordena Naruto.

- ¡Jamás!- ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia, otra vez la creían un estorbo- Naruto estamos juntos en esto, recuérdalo- volteó la mirada- Sai tu también-.

Semanas después, cierta pelirosa se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage. Ella se encontraba cambiada; su figura era despampánate, sus ojos afinados de color esmeralda demostraban sabiduría, su fino rostro dejaba entender que era una chica refinada pero si te confundías llegarías a sufrir severas heridas y para completar sus largos cabellos hasta la cadera sujetados por una cola alta. Sus ropas consistían en una camisa de tiras negra con un chaleco por encima de color rosa claro, una falda corta del mismo color del chaleco y por debajo un short color negro. Unas botas largas de color oscuro contrastantes con sus ropas y un porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

Allí estaba ella, Sakura Haruno, con diecisiete años de edad. Los cuales ya serían dieciocho en tres días. Estando con la hokage Tsunade, su antigua maestra, estarían teniendo una plática amigable si Sakura llegará a convencer a su maestra que dejase el sake.

-¿Cuántas veces se lo he repetido¡¡No beba eso, es dañino para usted!- dijo golpeando el escritorio de Tsunade.

- Mi niña no has probado la verdadera vida- dijo levantando la copa-¡esto es vida!-.

-(suspirando)- dígame ¿para que me mandó a llamar? Antes de que me largue de aquí!-

- Ok, ok relájate y siéntate- dijo indicándole una silla en frente de su escritorio- te tengo una misión-.

- No puedo aceptarla- dijo rápidamente.

- Ah ¿no? Y eso ¿por que?.

- Hace unos meses Akatsuki va tras naruto, yo debo estar allí para él! Para protegerlo!- dijo inquietándose -hace un mes Akatsuki atacó a suna y se llevó a uno de mis mejores amigos, no quiero que la historia se repita con naruto. No solo eso usted sabe que Orochimaru anda suelto por allí, yo debo estar preparada para un combate o algo por el estilo-

- Eso no pasará- dijo tranquilamente- Naruto ira contigo, horita debe estar arreglando su equipaje- Tsunade podía ver claramente la cara de impresión y alivio de su antigua alumna- además se anotó al viaje, no era necesario que él también fuera-.

- Entonces ¿Por qué?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿A dónde se me necesita?

- Mmm…por que sabía que no te irías a Suna, si Naruto no iba contigo y porque necesito un par de cosas en esta misión-

- A ¿Suna? - sakura de la impresión se paró de un salto de su silla- a ¿Suna?- repitió-.

- Si cariño necesito que revises unos informes del hospital local de allá, si mal no recuerdas en ese hospital fue donde curaste al ninja de ese letal veneno… bueno sabrás que descubrí una manera más sencilla de eliminarlo- guiñiendole el ojo- tan solo con una inyección, o eso creo yo, pues necesito que lo averigües por mi-.

- ¿Y el otro asunto?-.

- Necesito que le hagas una revisión al kazekage, se que él se encuentra bien pero es el único Jinchuriki que ha sobrevivido y es urgente las anotaciones-.

- Si eso es todo…- ella se dirige a la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa- sakura se voltea- tráeme una cosita, dicen los pobladores que el sake de suna es muy bueno- y con un movimiento hábil Tsunade esquiva un kunai que se incrusta en la columna detrás de ella- se más cuidadosa, la próxima vez que no se te resbalen mira que son muy afilados-. 

- si maestra- contesta ella con enfado.

Así que ir a suna- pensaba sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión de la hokage- en verdad que Tsunade es amable; dejar que vaya naruto también y todo por que sabe que yo no voy a ningún lado sin él. Desde que regreso, no quiero ni imaginarme pasar el resto del día sin Naruto y menos por lo que pasó en la misión anterior; a Gaara lo secuestraron y después lo mataron, si no hubiera sido por la vieja chiyo él no estaría de regreso con nosotros. Y ahora con Orochimaru en los talones.

Mmm aunque me molesta ir para esa aldea, no soporto recordar aquella imagen de Gaara abrazando a matsuri o bueno más bien fue ella quien lo abrazó, ah! Se lo que vi, justo después de que la vieja chiyo muriera y él regresara a la vida. La loca Matsuri salió corriendo y se hecho casi toda la gloria de haberlo salvado. Menos mal que Naruto estaba allí y él no es tan tonto para creerle a esa chiquilla.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo una enfermera y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Aun así, querer verlo a él es una de mis emociones. Desde hace mucho que no hablo, por el amor de Dios no he tenido ni una sola conversación sensata con él desde hace tres años. Ah! Allí viene Ino…

- Hola Saku ya me enteré de que te vas en unas horas- dijo caminado a su lado.

- ¿Como te enteraste?- dice Sakura marcando el ascensor- me acaban de dar la misión-.

- Naruto- ese sencillo nombre lo decía todo- él te esta esperándote abajo, bueno nos vemos- se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla- cuídate quieres.

-(entrando en el ascensor)- Ino ya no soy una nena, no necesito…-

- Si, si- la interrumpe- ya márchate frentona y te repito cuídate mucho-

- Jajaja nos vemos Ino-puerca- y justo allí se cerro la puerta del ascensor- ¡hmp! Me pregunto hasta cuando será esa misión- se interrogó a si misma.

No pasó menos de dos minutos para que ella llegara a planta baja, en donde era muy evidente que su amigo Naruto la esperaba a las afueras del edificio. Con maletas en mano junto con Yamato y Sai. Un momento. Que hacen ellos allí, Tsunade no los mencionó a ellos.

-Chicos- dice ella en saludo.

- ¡Hola¿Como estas sakura-chan¿ya te informaron? Bueno te aviso que la vieja Tsunade-(de repente un vaso le cae encima)- digo, digo la joven, bella y hermosa Tsunade me dijo que si ellos no venían, que yo no iría a ningún lado-.

- Entiendo- en eso Sai se le aparece por detrás.

- Hum no sabía que la perrita tenía contactos en Suna-(Sai recibió su golpe matutino)-.

-Sai deberíamos trabajar más en esos modales- sakura solo obtuvo un -si señora- por parte de él; definitivamente ella era merecedora de la sucesora de Tsunade, solo ella era la mejor ninja médico y la mujer con más fuerza en la aldea de la hoja después de su maestra.

Esa misma tarde, los cuatro salieron juntos hacia Suna pues estaba claro que solo llegarían en tres días máximos. Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse si durante esos años separados acaso él ¿tendría algo mas con la castaña, no, no eso no podría ser cierto, aun así lo que vio dejaba claro que su alumna ahora estaba en su corazón y no ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caminando por un parque; cerca de las afueras de la aldea, Gaara seguía con su caminata matutina. A diferencia de la hokage él si hacia su trabajo temprano, tanto así que le quedaba tiempo de sobra cada día, es por esa razón las caminatas matutinas. 

Si él solo se quedará en la oficina, durante toda la jornada de seguro se habría vuelto loco; menos mal que tenía a sus hermanos y a su alumna cuando no quería salir con las chicas del pueblo en busca de esposa, justo esa mañana los dos ancianos del consejo le dieron una nueva lista de futuras pretendientes, de inmediato cancelo las citas y dejo que su día no fuera molestado.

-Matsuri ¿quieres ir al vivero?- "de seguro hoy florecerá". Gaara había aprendido a confiar en su alumna, se había dado cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba. Sus cabellos eran cortos solo llegaban hasta los hombros y su cuerpo era como el de una adolescente, después de todo ella tiene 15 años. Ella era una amiga, una confidente y solo ella permanecía junto a él durante las horas de la mañana, si acaso ella no tenía una misión o algo que él mismo le asignaba. Talvez él había aprendido a quererla.

Por otro lado; Temari les daba la bienvenida en la recepción del hotel Paraíso a sus amigos Sakura, Sai, Yamato y Naruto. Les daba a cada uno, una suite cinco estrellas personal, los ayudo a instalarse para luego tomarse un respiro y conversar con una antigua compañera.

-Quería verte desde hace mucho- dice dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo se amiga, yo también- dice correspondiéndole el abrazo a Temari- la ultima vez no pudimos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Solo esta vez Tsunade me avisará cuando debo regresar.

- Ya veo- dice separándose de su amiga-¿adivina que¡Te tengo una sorpresa¡ como hoy es tu cumpleaños mi hermano y yo te tenemos algo preparado!- y enseguida Temari se la lleva consigo a las afueras del hotel- ¡no esta muy lejos de aquí! Además él no sabe que has venido…aún-.

- Ya entiendo pero…¿Qué cosa quieres que vea?- dijo siguiéndole el ritmo a su amiga mientras corrían.

- Ya lo veras de seguro te gustará, jijiji claro de allí tu nombre-. Sakura no había entendido lo ultimo¿Cómo qué de ahí tu nombre? Su nombre provenía del árbol Sakura y cuando florecía, éste se llenaba por completo de flores color cerezo. Un árbol. Pero estando en Suna solo había un lugar en donde crecían las plantas.

Él iba junto a su alumna, llevaban su camino sin prisa. Pasando por los pasillos de la mansión del Kage; en una habitación, detrás del edificio se encontraba el vivero. Allí la mayoría de las plantas que se cultivaban eran curativas, otras sencillamente eran a petición de Temari. La sorpresa que él quería mostrarle a Matsuri, obviamente no era destinado para ella, sencillamente quería revelarle uno de sus secretos más preciados. Algo que había crecido en ese lugar desde hace ya cinco años. Tal vez ella algún día vendría y vería lo que él cuidaba con tanto esfuerzo.

Entrando por la puerta de una gran habitación; hermosas plantas, rosales, materos con diversos tipos de flores, todos muy hermoso pero no era allí a donde se dirigían. Bajando por unas escaleras de caracol, hacia la planta inferior encontraron una habitación subterránea tan grande como la anterior y en el centro un gran árbol de color rosa pastel, iluminado por faroles con llamas.

- ¡Kya¡Que hermoso!- dijo Matsuri corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo Gaara siguiendo a su alumna- sabia que en esta temporada estaría en flor.

- ¿Cuándo lo sembraste?- dijo volteando hacia él.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo- él estaba a punto de explicarle algo pero sus palabras fueron desviadas por las voces provenientes del otro extremo del salón, justo detrás del árbol de cerezo. 

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo una voz muy conocida por él; de seguro era su hermana, pero ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

- Temari… ¿Estoy soñando?- dijo la otra voz femenina.

- Para nada amiga, esto fue hecho justamente para ti- los orbes de gaara se ensancharon al oír esa respuesta por parte de su hermana. Entonces recordó lo que había hablado con ella esa mañana y de seguro ese visitante era la joven que estaba a su lado en estos momentos.

Se acercó a Matsuri, quien estaba paralizada con ver a la persona del otro lado y no le dejaba ver a él. Caminó lentamente, sin hacer ruido y se detuvo al lado de su alumna, ahora si que sus ojos no se podían abrir más. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al ver solo la espalda de aquella joven que casualmente llevaba una larga cabellera del mismo tono de color del árbol. Rosa pastel.

- ¿Y bien te gusta?- dijo su hermana- supongo que este es un buen regalo de cumpleaños-.

-"¿Cumpleaños? Es verdad hoy es el cumpleaños de… pero…no puede ser ella o ¿si?"- pensó él acercándose por detrás de aquella chica. Gaara notó como su hermana abría los ojos con impresión, pero solo un poco para que su visitante no se diera cuenta, así que solo sonrió picara y se quedó callada.

- ¡Si Tema-chan me fascina!- gusto allí ella se voltea- ah- pego un gritillo de asombro.

Gaara no dejaba de ver esos ojos, de color esmeralda. Que tanto añoraba desde que se marcho de konoha, era ella sin duda su querida Sakura estaba allí frente a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero es de suponer que los hechos valen más que las palabras, él se acerco acortando la distancia. Como queriéndole demostrar que no deseaba separarse de ella otra vez y Sakura extrañada se alejaba a un paso de él.

- ¿En verdad eres tú¿Sakura?-

-Por supuesto que soy yo- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- te eché de menos sabes, pero sabías acerca de mi entrenamiento y además en nuestro último encuentro hace un mes no nos dejo mucho que decir-.

- ¿Por eso estas aquí?- con un tono de esperanza en la voz, pero instantáneamente ve como se opacan esos preciosos ojos.

- No… Estoy de misión, Tsunade me pidió que viniera aquí para hacer un trabajo y monitorear tu estado de salud- Sakura ve por detrás de él y ve a Matsuri, ella la miraba con cara de pocos amigos así que se desvía de Gaara y se para al frente de la castaña- Hola Matsuri, gusto en verte de nuevo-.

- Si es un placer- dice girándose para marcharse pero voltea su cara un poco- aunque debo admitir que estos últimos años fueron gloriosos sin tu presencia- dijo mordazmente y subiendo por las escaleras.

-Mat…- él se contuvo de reprender severamente a su alumna solo por el hecho de que Sakura levanto su mano, indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio.

- No te preocupes- le dice en susurro.

- Bueno- dijo arrastrando la palabra- vamos celebrar tu llegada y tu cumpleaños al mismo tiempo ¿Te parece Sakura?- Temari se encontraba ahora al lado de ellos dos.

- Ah…pero…-

- No digas nada- menciona Gaara- todo va por nuestra cuenta, además nos alegra mucho que hallas venido-.

Temari se le acerca al oído de su hermano- ¿Nos?- pero antes de que él dijera algo ella ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras junto a Sakura.

Pasaron por el hotel, recogiendo a Naruto y Sai, Yamato había decidido no participar en la salida y prefirió quedarse a revisar unos documentos pendientes; Sai al conocer a Gaara, era de notar que no se llevaron bien. Por una muy extraña razón, él no dejaba que el pelirrojo se le acercara a Sakura, ahora no la insultaba sino la trataba como una increíble amabilidad. 

Todos paseaban por la plaza central de la ciudad, un tanto cansados decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas de un restauran. Ésta se hallaba a las afueras del local y así admirar la fuente de la plaza.

- ¿Sakura quieres helado?- preguntó Sai y ella asintió- ¿De que sabor?-.

- Fresa por favor- de inmediato él fue a comprar un helado del sabor favorito de ella.

- Y ¿Cómo has estado Gaara?- pregunta Naruto.

- Bien supongo- dice con su naturalidad fría- nada nuevo.

- ¿Nada nuevo?- dijo Temari- Aun no les cuentas tu problemilla con el cargo de Kage-.

- ¿Problema?- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- Si, verán ahora mi hermano debe conseguir una novia- Sakura quien se encontraba bebiendo un té helado, repentinamente se ahoga con la noticia- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dice preocupada.

Ella asiente, era obvio que ambos varones no se percataron de la reacción de Sakura y solo Temari (que entrecerró sus ojos) la miraba con extrañes. En poco llegó Sai con su helado y el de Sakura. Se lo entrega y se sienta a su lado. En cuanto él toma el puesto, un mesonero aparece.

-Disculpen¿Desean ordenar?-

-¿Quieren algo?- pregunta Gaara.

- ¿Aquí hay ramen?- interroga al pelirrojo y éste ve al mesonero.

- Claro¿Anoto esa orden?-

- Si¿Ustedes quien algo?- pregunta a las dos chicas y a su compañero.

- No gracias, con el helado estoy bien- dice Sakura.

- Pues yo quiero la misma orden de Naruto- dice Temari para luego mirar a su hermano- y tu ¿no comerás?- Gaara mueve su cabeza en negación y el mesero se marcha.

A los diez minutos llega el mesero con las órdenes, bebidas y demás. Después de comer, pagaron la cuenta y prefirieron regresar a la mansión kage; más tarde irían a un club cercano llamado "Black Stone". Temari fue la que propuso la idea de ir, pues su banda favorita: Trapness, asistiría esa noche a dar un pequeño concierto.

Sakura también conocía a la banda, ella y junto a Temari-mientras iban de regreso a la mansión- comenzaron a cantar el sencillo de "A little pain". Poco después llegaron a las puertas de la residencia, entraron y comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo.

- Sakura, si deseas puedes quedarte aquí y hacernos compañía- dice la rubia- ni a mí, ni a mis hermanos les molestará.

-No me parece conveniente- dice con un leve sonrojo- además ya tengo mi habitación en el hotel-.

Giraron y en seguida Gaara abre una de las tantas puertas, ésta daba hacia un gran salón. El pelirrojo comenzó a explicarles a sus amigos a donde dirigía cada puerta- Y a su derecha están los dormitorios- terminó por decir, pues su hermana llevo corriendo a la pelirosa hacia su habitación. En el cuarto de Temari se hallaban unos afiches de la banda "Trapnets", eso no solo fue lo que dejo en shock a la pelirosa.

-¿Donde conseguiste éste?- dice señalándolo, en éste se veían a Reira, Takumi, Ren y Naoki pero a Sakura solo le interesaba uno de ellos. El joven de cabellos largos oscuros, era el guitarrista de la banda y según ella: "El mejor de todos". Claro estaba que no le simpatizaba mucho que Takumi se encontrara casado y con una hija; pero aun así seguía siendo su preferido, después de todo le encontraba adorable ver las fotos de él cargando a la pequeña niña.

Horas más tarde, Sakura, Naruto y Sai fueron al hotel para cambiarse de ropa, estar listos para ir al club y esperar que el Kage junto con su hermana los pasaran buscando. La pelirosa ya estaba lista cuando eran las ocho de la noche. Llevaba puesto un pantalón capri color beige, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y por encima una chaqueta de blue jeans. Su cabello estaba suelto con un cintillo azul, destacando con el rosa pastel. 

Los chicos iban vestidos con ropa deportiva, al igual que Gaara. Temari iba con ropa gótica y su cabello amarrado en una sola cola.

Para cuando comenzó el concierto; las luces se apagaron, los chicos de la banda comenzaron a aparecer y la hermosa voz de Reira se comenzó a escuchar. Cada parte de la canción "A little pain" a Sakura le traía gratos recuerdos y en voz baja fue siguiendo el estribillo de la canción. 

Gaara veía como los labios de la pelirosa se movían, ella estaba cantando y de seguro su voz era tan hermosa como la de chica en el escenario. Hace muchos años que no oía a Sakura cantar, desde que habían cantado karaoke en su aldea. La canción terminó y en seguida comenzó otra pero esta vez vio como la cara de la chica se iluminaba con solo escuchar tocar la guitarra. Vio como su hermana la tomó de la mano y la llevó cerca de la tarima, al frente del guitarrista.

-"¿Quien es él?"- se preguntaba, otra vez veía como Sakura cantaba la canción mientras no dejaba de mirar al frente.

La canción terminó y a la media hora el concierto también. Los muchachos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas apartadas del club, cercana a las escaleras de salida. Sakura y Temari aun no regresaban. Gaara se estaba impacientando, pues había visto a su hermana desaparecer tras vestidores.

-Mucho gusto, Takumi- dice la pelirosa estrechando la mano del guitarrista- yo soy Sakura…-

- Haruno, lo se- la impresión no cabía en su rostro- Temari-san me dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños-.

-¿Los conoces?- dijo Sakura volteando hacia su amiga.

- Soy la hermana del Kage-.

- ¡Gusto en concerté Sakura-chan!- dice Reira tomando su mano- ahora seremos amigas-.

En eso se le une Naoki- Yo también! Takumi ya no me deja jugar con Nana-chan- dice con cascaditas en los ojos- pero ahora (tomando actitud galante) será diferente, verdad Saku-chan-

-No! Saku-chan es solo mi amiga! No tuya- grito Reira sacándole la lengua al rubio. 

En la pelirosa hubo un brillo en sus ojos, ser amiga de su artista favorita. Es un sueño definitivamente, fue a un concierto y ahora también conocía el grupo en persona. Este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Después de que ambas chicas salieran de los vestidores, se fueron del club y regresaron a la mansión. Mientras iban rumbo a la gran residencia, Sakura y Temari no dejaban de hablar de "Trapnets", de la música, de los chicos, en fin de todo lo ocurrido en esa loca noche. 

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la mansión; Temari había insistido en que pasaran la noche en su casa, ni Gaara, ni los demás se opusieron y a ella no le toco otra que aceptar. Temari le dijo donde quedaría su habitación, ella se encamino por unos largos pasillos para después encontrar la puerta de dicha habitación. Entro y se sentó en la cama.

Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a observar la habitación, era espaciosa y podría compararse con el tamaño de la sala de su casa .Las paredes eran de un color vinotinto y blanco, con unos cuantos cuadros de paisajes colgados en las paredes. No tardo mucho para que tocaran la puerta y ella de un salto se fue a abrirla.

- Ten, son de mi hermana- dijo Gaara entregándole unas pijamas- la que te quede mejor, ella insistió en dártelas-.

A sakura no le parecía bien utilizarlas pero no dormiría con la ropa que llevaba- gracias- dice tomándolas- ya te puedes marchar-.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, la mano de él se interpone.

-Si necesitas algo…- a ella se le erizo la piel,-"por favor que Gaara no diga lo que estoy imaginando"-.Entonces fue cuando él abre más la puerta y se acerca peligrosamente a ella- Mi habitación esta al lado- concluyó y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Ok, ahora si que no podría dormir. Con la habitación de al lado, ella que no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo y él que parecía un cazador detrás de su presa. Si, ella lo noto en cuanto lo volvió a ver, durante el concierto, mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión, todo ese tiempo ella supo que Gaara no dejaba de mirarla y por esa razón lo trataba de evitar.

Prefirió pensar un rato más cuando estuviera en la bañera, así que se fue a una puerta donde supuso que era el cuarto de baño. Horas después sale con una toalla pequeña pegara a su cuerpo y otra cubriéndole su cabello. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a sacudir la toalla que tenia en la cabeza, para así secar más el largo cabello rosa que caía por su pecho. La toalla de su cuerpo se había caído al secar su cabello y ahora estaba completamente desnuda a los ojos curiosos que la observaban.

Sakura deja la toalla en la cama y luego se horroriza al ver ropa interior al lado de los pijamas, pues ella no había traído esas prendas consigo y cuando Gaara le trajo los pijamas…

-Espero que sean de tu talla- dijo una voz grave atrás de ella. Y ella ya sabía de quien era¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su presencia antes?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Es mi casa, puedo estar donde yo quiera- le respondió con su típica frialdad pero a la vez colocando sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la pelirosa.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo tratándose de salir del agarre de él. Entonces fue cuando Gaara la voltea y la hace apegarse a su cuerpo.

- Dime no lo deseas- dice bajando su mano desde la espalda hasta su muslo. Ella suelta un leve gemido pero audible para él.

Sakura ve como una sonrisa pícara se apodera de los labios de Gaara antes de él la bese con desespero. Gaara la guiaba hacia la cama y de pronto ella cae al chocar sus piernas con ésta. Él aun seguía devorando los labios de ella, cada vez más saboreando cada rincón de su boca y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, le correspondía con fiereza. 

Gaara busca con la mano "algo" en la cama y al encontrarlo va acariciando desde los tobillos de ella, colocando la prenda intima poco a poco, tomando su tiempo para sentir el roce de las piernas de Sakura bajo su mano. Al llegar a la cadera hala un poco la prenda por uno de sus lados y después la suelta haciéndola sonar. 

Después sus labios abandonan los de ella y van bajando por su cuello hasta detenerse en uno de sus pechos. Sakura estaba que estallaba de éxtasis, nunca, ni en sus más íntimos sueños se había imaginado con esta situación. Al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en uno de sus pezones, siente como un choque eléctrico atraviesa su espalda haciéndola gemir.

Gaara alza la mira y al verla con las mejillas enrojecer de excitación se separa de su cuerpo y coloca el sostén encima de sus pechos. Sin quitar la mano de uno de ellos se inclina de nuevo hacia ella y le susurra en el oído:- Es tarde y tienes que levantarte temprano-. A Sakura se le abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder. 

-¿Qué hora es?- dice ella con la voz ronca.

- Más de las dos de la madrugada, si sigo no podrás levantarte en unas horas- Gaara se baja de la cama siendo seguido por ella aun conservaba su casi-desnudez al aire- Ah! Y…-dice entreabriendo la puerta y volteándose a verla- Veo que la ropa interior que compró mi hermana te queda a la perfección, no solo eso, los años te sentaron bien Sakura-.

-¿Cómo?- dice ella con un tono de ofendida.

- Estas…- dijo señalando con la mirada a sus pechos- más crecida-.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues la puerta se cerró al instante. ¿Más crecida¿Como se atrevía¡Que depravado! Venir hasta su habitación, insinuársele y después marcharse. Oh… ya lo vería mañana, bueno, hoy en unas horas en la consulta. Si Gaara quería jugar sucio pues debía saber que ella no dejaba que nadie le ganara. En unas horas ella haría lo mismo que él hizo con ella esta noche, lo provocaría y después lo dejaría.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara entraba en su habitación con un dolor en su entrepierna; necesitaba expulsar ese deseo que llevaba en su interior, pero él tenia razón, si continuaba con Sakura ella tardaría en llegar temprano al hospital y para ser sincero él no dejaría que ella se levantara de su cama. Quería permanecer acostado junto a ella en la cama y no levantarse sino adentrado el mediodía, pero debía ser racional y no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Más adelante estaría con Sakura y cuando fuera el momento preciso, le propondría matrimonio.

Continuará…

**Ok eso fue todo por hoy, si quieren la continuación ya saben R.E.N.V.I.E.W.S! XD se les quiere a todas las que leen mi historia gracias! Nos leemos pronto bye bye!**


	9. Una canción un sueño y un despertar

Belex-chan: Mis lectoras

**Belex-chan: ¡¡Mis lectoras!! ¿Como están? Si, si ya se que me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar pero es que como últimamente he estado leyendo repetitivamente los libros de Stephanie Meyer, quedándome sin tiempo y sin imaginación, pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia. Mil gracias por sus reviews ¡Dios mío! Tengo más de 100 les agradezco por leerla, y sin más que decir aquí la continuación…**

_**Capítulo 9: Una canción, un sueño y un hermoso despertar.**_

A la mañana siguiente salí de mi habitación lista para ir a trabajar. Pensé, que tal vez, vería a Gaara en la mañana; pero me equivoque, él se levanto temprano para resolver algunos asunto de Suna. Temari, estaba sentada en el comedor y me prepuso que después del trabajo, fuéramos juntas al centro comercial. De cierta forma no me alegraba tener que salir a comprar ropa, ese tipo de cosas ya no era mi estilo de vida.

Al rato de desayunar, me fui en dirección al hospital. Tenía planeado darle una sorpresa al pelirrojo, algo que nunca olvidaría, compensando la mala jugada que me había hecho él la noche anterior.

Así que me traje un uniforme corto para reglamento del hospital, seguro que si me veía un doctor me pondría una sanción. De todas maneras, mi pequeño uniforme estaba en la cartera, ni loca me lo pondría en el trabajo, solo lo utilizaría en la consulta del Kage.

Ya entrando por la puerta principal, veo que el doctor que era mi superior me saluda.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿Tan temprano por aquí?- dice el doctor Cullen. Él doctor Carlisle, tenía unos 30 años, yo trabaja para él mientras me hospedaba en el país del viento. Podríamos añadir que el doctor Cullen se veía muy joven para su edad, casi se confundía con un interno de unos 20 años.

- Si doctor, es que hoy me toca una consulta con el Kazekage-

-¿En serio? Bueno déjeme decirle que es un paciente algo difícil de tratar pues…- ya me había montado en el elevador dejando hablar solo a mi jefe pues no me interesaba lo que decía- …espero que no se haga costumbre-dijo con pesadez.

-"Se muy bien que Gaara es un testarudo, mal humorado e incluso muy difícil de tratar, pero creo que-(mirando hacia mi bolso)- eso cambiara conmigo"- iba pensado cuando abrí mi despacho-A ver, la consulta de Gaara es las 11:00 AM, sino me equivoco es tan solo una simple revisión- digo hojeando los archivos de Gaara- ahora me toca con la señora Sachiko, bueno… ¡A trabajar!-.

Las horas de la mañana transcurrieron rápidamente. Mientras visitaba a cada uno de los pacientes con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que pronto llegaría la sexy consulta con el Kage. Al llegar las once de la mañana, me cambie de ropa, utilizando una bata de laboratorio para no parecer sospechosa.

-Adelante por favor- digo al escuchar la puerta sonar.

-El Kage ah llegado- dice una enfermera- ya lo hago pasar.

-Gracias-.

En un instante, Gaara entra por la puerta del consultorio, vestido con una sencilla camisa de color azul y unos vaqueros oscuros. Parecía que hubiera salido de una revista, sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro con cada elegante movimiento que él hacia.

-Kage, buenos días- digo con la voz ronca, trate de aclararme la garganta para cuando el me hablo.

- Buenos días- dijo con su aterciopelada voz, sentándose en una silla al frente de mi escritorio. Dios, si los ángeles existieran él sería uno de ellos.

-Ah…-me quede sin habla, ¿Cómo era posible que me desconcentrara tan fácilmente?- Necesito que te quites la camisa- dije con el rubor de mi mejillas aumentando, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sentía que mi cara se ponía caliente, además él no cooperaba conmigo, pues puso una expresión de diversión en el rostro con la cual me irritaba cada segundo.

- ¿Tan rápido me quieres desnudar?- dijo con ironía.

- No idio…digo, digo- tenía que calmarme pues él era Kage- Disculpe si le hice entender mal, pero necesito que se quite la camisa para poder comenzar con la consulta- al parecer esto era más difícil de lo que pensé, no puedo dejar que él vea mi uniforme ahí si que se me enrollará la cosa- si no es mucha molestia claro.

- ¿Por qué la cortesía? Los dos sabemos que entre nosotros no hay ese tipo de trato desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo acercándose a mi, espera un momento ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?

- Eh Gaara, tengo que hacer mi trabajo- dije tratando de alejarme, tenía que hacer algo- por favor, ¡siéntate!- mi grito le hizo obedecer, genial la bestia esta casi domada.

- Vale, vale no te estreses- dijo quitándose la prenda de vestir, mis ojos quedaron anonadados y si antes estaba roja pues ahora estaba peor.

Su perfecto cuerpo parecía esculpido por los dioses y su piel pálida le ayudaba a darle ese toque de mármol. Vi su rostro rodeado por esos cabellos rojizos desordenados que daban un aire de rebeldía y oh si, con esos músculos que hacían juego, parecía una barra de chocolate blanco, de esas que vienen en cuadritos. Si antes le veía salido de revista, ahora juraba que estaba en una película, donde él era el protagonista y yo la pervertida enfermera.

En sus ojos ya no se mostraba rastro de las ojeras negras, solo una delgada línea les rodeaba. Ah, esperaba el momento de que en una consulta también se quitara los pantalones, creo que seria interesante saber como era él de cuerpo completo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, cuando él noto lo que yo tanto miraba.

-Te gusta- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- No hay que perder el tiempo- colocando el estetoscopio en su pecho, del lado izquierdo para oír su corazón. Su sonido era calmado, en comparación con el mío que se aceleraba con cada respiración por su parte. Gaara no dejaba de mirarme, así lo sentía. Sentía como sus ojos se clavaban en mi rostro mientras lo revisaba. Después pase hacia su espalda, para escuchar como se encontraban sus pulmones, al igual que su corazón su respiración era tenue.

El tiempo paso rápido, al parecer después de todo mi plan de vengarme de él y utilizar mis "armas femeninas" no funcionaría. Incluso pensé que si yo hacia lo que tenía planeado, él me miraría de una manera muy diferente a la que yo esperaba. Él de seguro creería que yo era una depravada sexual, quien necesitaba urgentemente una terapia con un sexólogo. Así que, preferí que pasaran los pocos minutos que me quedaban en su compañía, dándole el diagnostico y charlando con él. Pero justo en ese momento sonó la puerta. Y entro la persona que yo menos quería por ahí.

- ¡Gaara-kun!- dijo la odiosa de Matsuri, que acaso la niñita ¿No tenía trabajo que hacer? ¿Tenía que arruinarme el día?- Oh- dijo mirándome- no sabía que estabas con ella, solicitare un permiso para que te cambien de consulta. Que sea otro médico, claro que… mejor especializado- dijo con cizaña mirándome de arriba hacia bajo.

-No hace falta- dijo él con frialdad.

- ¡Claro que si!- chillo con un tono parecido al de una niña de seis años cuando no se le daba la razón.

-¿Ya terminamos?- se dirigió a mi esta vez, y regreso a él la voz dulce que había escuchado al principio de la consulta.

- Si- dije apagada, no quería que se marchara y menos por culpa de esa mocosa.

- Adiós entonces- dijo Matsuri con el mismo tono- ¡Vamonos Gaara-kun! ¡Y ponte la camisa!-.

Se me había olvidado ese detalle, Gaara aun seguía con los vaqueros y su pecho al descubierto. Se notaba que no sentía vergüenza conmigo o hacia su alumna. Me enoje un poco, pues los ojos impuros de esa niña no tenían el derecho de mirar a Gaara como lo estaba haciendo. Era obvio que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas…igual que las mías, pero era muy diferente.

Al final él se marcho, dejándome sola.

Mi día en el hospital termino, unas horas después de que Gaara se fuera con la mocosa. Recordé los planes que tenía con Temari, así que me apresure para llegar rápido a la habitación del hotel, cambiarme de ropa eh ir con ella al centro comercial. Al salir en dirección a la mansión Kage, llevaba puesto unos blue jeans y una camisa de color blanco, acompañados de unos zapatos deportivos.

Al estar en frente de la casa, ella me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sakura! Que bueno que llegaste-

-¿Si?- dije pensativa-¿Y eso por qué?-

- Porque, ¿Quién le hará la cena a mi dulce hermanito?-

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y mi corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal. En ella se notaba un aire de victoria, oh no.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dije tratando de evadirla- ¿No teníamos una salida al centro comercial?-.

- ¡Hay cierto!- uf me salve, pero de inmediato ella vio el alivio en mis ojos- Pero es que como se me había olvidado, un amigo me invito a salir y…- lo dejo inconcluso, obvio que yo sabía lo que seguía.

- Dijiste que si- otra vez mi gran sentido pesimista cayó sobre mis hombros- Ok, me rindo- dije sin ánimos.

-¡Si!- la mire extrañada con una ceja levantada- Cof… digo, digo ehmm- ok, Temari estaba actuando raro. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas- Ah, a Gaara le gustan mucho los espaguetis así que lo dejo en tus manos, ya me voy ¡adiós!- tan rápido como lo dijo se esfumo de mi vista.

Ahora, solo tenía en frente de mi la gran mansión de color arena, ¿qué digo?, todo en Suna tiene color arena…que deprimente, ya estaba extrañando los frondosos árboles de Konoha, su gran verdor, extrañaba casi todo lo que era verde. Pues el verde significa vida ¿no?, ahí en el gran desierto predominaba el marrón y derivados de ese color.- Ah-Suspiré. En vez de entrar en la casa me estaba poniendo a descifrar la gama de colores que extrañaba, en verdad que el sol me estaba afectando.

Así que me aleje de mi arco iris mental y entre. Pase por los largos pasillos, la enorme sala, hasta que llegue a la cocina. Me preguntaba, si Gaara era el Kage ¿Tenía sirvientes verdad? ¿Por qué justamente yo tenía que hacerle la cena? Algo se tenía entre manos esa tonta de Temari, ¿Acaso un tiempo a solas? Pensar en eso volvió hacer que mi corazón se agitara.

Busque con la mirada algún empleado, pero fue en vano. La casa estaba sola, yo estaba completamente sola. Volví a suspirar y me dirigí a las cacerolas; colocando agua en una, para que hirviera, colocando la sartén para que también se calentara. Buscando los ingredientes para una salsa, carne y vegetales. Si Gaara le gustaba la pasta, pues la mía seria una replica de la comida Italiana.

Mientras cocinaba se me ocurrió cantar una canción. Yo solía escribir canciones de niña, me parecía muy divertido. Cuando conocí a Gaara la letra se vino inmediatamente a mi cabeza, claro que aun no la escribía, pero seguía con mis rimas mentales. Hace unos años atrás cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, la letra de mi canción estaba terminada, la recordaba aún, lo que me parecía algo extraño.

Comencé tarareando hasta que llego a mí, el espíritu de mi canción. (N/a: La canción de Sakura en realidad es de la serie de Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Eternal Snow. Sino la conocen busquen la letra y la traducción pues esta en japonés, créanme es muy linda).

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo._

Mientras picaba los vegetales; removiendo la pasta, no me di cuenta de que la puerta principal se cerraba. De seguro alguien había entrado a la casa. O talvez a Temari se le había olvidado algo.

_Yuki no youni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku_

No le di mucha importancia, segui cantando y cocinando. Ya estaba casi lista la comida, solo faltaba colocar la salsa con los espaguetis; había hecho una pasta con carne en salsa, que deseguro le dejaría agua la boca. Además prepare una ensalada césar y postres. Me reí internamente con el pensamiento que me cruzo por la mente -"La persona que se case conmigo sera afortunada"-.

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo__._

Ya tenía los platos servidos, así que deje de cantar para darme la vuelta con la comida en mano. Casi derramo la comida por el susto que me di, tenía a el mismo Gaara en la entrada de la cocina, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Esa típica sonrisa que me haría desmayar.

-Me gusta como cantas, Sakura- dijo con su voz gruesa.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- pregunta estupida de mi parte.

-Regreso de trabajar, ¿no es obvio?- dijo cortante- preparaste la cena- me miro y miro la comida, cuestionandose si no estaria envenenada, quizas.

- Si, Temari me pidió el favor de prepararte algo- dije mientras salía de la cocina y me iba al comedor para colocar los platos en su sitio.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- preguntó y yo movi mi cabeza en forma negativa.

-Así estoy bien- dije terminando de colocar las cosas en su sitio- Vámos a comer- le sonreí y él me devolvio la sonrisa sentandose en el comedor.

Cenamos tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, bueno Gaara mencionó que mi comida era una de las mejores que había probado. Despues yo lave los platos y lo deje solo en su oficina, él iba a revisar unos cuantos papeles y después se iria a dormir. Yo le pregunte si quería que me fuera y me sorprendió la respuesta que me dió- No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a tu habitación en el hotel, solo espera un rato. Yo termino con este trabajo y nos vemos en la sala, ¿Te parece?- yo asentí y lo deje.

Paso una hora y yo veía tranquilamente la TV. Pero ya se hacian las 8:00 PM y al parecer, con el trabajo del hospital más mi laboriosa cena, mis ojos se sentían cansados y me pesaban. Me recoste de sillon y apague la TV, dejando todo a oscuras. Apoye mi cabeza a uno de los cojines, practicamente hacia del sillon una comoda cama. Bostece y me dormi.

Tube un sueño, me encontraba yo sola en medio de una gran orilla y la gran playa tenía forma de luna, me imagine que tendria unos cuantos kilometros. A lo lejos se veía claramente un persona, la mirada de ésta estaba perdida hacia el océano; después me miró y corrió hacia el espeso bosque perdiendose de mi vista, yo corrí tras él, gritandole- ¡Espera! Por favor, dime ¿Quién eres?-. desde eso, mi sueño se traslado al bosque y ahora me encontraba en medio de el, en un claro.

De pronto una voz familiar estaba detras de mi diciendome- Bienvenida, Sakura- me volteé y vi a Gaara extendiendo su mano, quería que yo la tomara. Así que alce mi mano derecha en busca de él, pero sentí que alguien más me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. Yo vi la expresión de furia de Gaara en el rostro.

-Sakura, regrese- dijo otra voz a mis espaldas. Gire un poco mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba él, abrazandome, teniendo su rostro tan cerca del mío. Sasuke.

-¿Por que?- pregunte- ¿Què haces tu aquí?-.

- Vine por ti- me dijo, después me dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente.

Sus ojos eran fríos pero a la vez sensibles, me miraba con cariño y me abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos. Su rostro se acercaba más y más al mio, de manera dubitativa. Esa duda que viene antes del beso, que incluso en ocasiones es mucho mejor que el beso mismo.

Sus labios rozaron los mios y me desperte.

Mis ojos buscaban por todas partes al fantasma de mis sueños, pero solo se hayaba la luz entrando por las enormes ventanas de la sala. La luz de la luna chocaba con la silueta de los objetos, de los muebles, busque mi celular para ver que hora era y daban las once y media de la noche.

- Demonios, me dormí-.

- Si, duraste mucho tiempo así- dijo una voz familiar, la de Gaara por supuesto. Yo volteé y agache mi cabeza en forma de disculpa- No te preocupes, llame a Naruto y le dije que pasarías la noche aquí-.

- En verdad lo siento mucho, es que estaba tan cansada-

-Ya no importa- dijo cortante.

No se por que, pero esperar esas simples palabras de él me producierón un gran dolor en el pecho, como si mi corazón fuera acuchillado- Si soy una molestia para ti...- esas palabras me trajeron más recuerdos- puedo marcharme ahora mismo- dije a la defenciva.

- Si quieres marcharte ese es tu problema, no el mío-

-Bien, pero a mi no me tratas así- me moleste- tambíen soy un ser humano, ¡tengo sentimientos!- me levante del sillón más enojada que nunca. Él no tenía el derecho de tratarme tan fríamente.

Ya estaba colmada de que me trataran así, primero Sasuke y ahora ¿él? Nunca superaré ese comportamiento. No de mi mejor amigo y...-"Por dios Sakura"- me dije mentalmente, Gaara jamás pasaría a ser más que amigo o tal vez si- ¡Ah!- no puedo con esto, ¡¿Por qué todos los chicos que me gustan tienen que ser tan groseros y fríos conmigo?! ¿Los atraigo a mi acaso?.

- Sakura espera- dijo él detras de mi.

- Me voy, Adiós- dije tomando la perilla- No necesito nada de ti-.

- Te dije que esperaras- me agarró de un brazo y me puso contra la puerta.

-¿Qué ahora me vas a golpear?-.

- No es eso, disculpame fui muy maleducado contigo- en sus ojos pude ver la sinceridad, ¿Por que caigo tan facilmente? Con solo mirarme de esa manera, practicamente ya soy suya. Que horror.

Toda la rabia que llevaba por dentro se esfumó, con solo esa mirada, igual a la de mis sueños pero de distinto color. Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros como la noche, en cambio los de Gaara tenían un color verde claro, tan llenos de vida, justamente el color que extrañaba-" Tenian que ser verdes"- pensé recordando mi dilema con los colores.

- ¿No te iras?- negue con mi cabeza- Gracias- volvio a sonreír.

-¿ Por qué me trataste así?-

- Lo siento- me guiño un ojo- Cosas de hombres.

Hice un puchero- No es justo-.

- Lo se- dijo tomando una de mis manos- acompañame-.

Me llevo hasta su habitación, me dijo que podía utilizar su cuarto de baño y realmente necesitaba una ducha, que mejor manera de relajar el cuerpo que agua caliente. Entre en el baño; era tan grande que me daba envidia, al fondo en el lado derecho cubriendo toda la esquina se encontraba la bañera y del otro lado, en la parte izquierda una regadera con puertas corredizas transparentes completamente. Cerca de la puerta, donde yo me encontraba, hacia el frente estaba un gran espejo con un lavamanos abajo, alrededor de éste una mesa de cristal con lociones, perfumes y cosas para utilizarlas en la bañera.

Mi boca estaba abierta, todo ese lujo me envolvia. Apostaría que Gaara no utilizaba ni un cuarto de las cosas de éste lugar. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para quitar las imagenes que pasaban por ella y cerre la puerta. No me di cuenta que ésta no cerró completamente pues me estaba quitando la ropa, después calente el agua de la bañera y me dije a mi misma- No se molestará si utilizo uno de éstos- tomando una de las lociones de baño.

Gaara estaba buscando una pijama y ropa interior limpia para Sakura mientras ella se bañaba, entrando a su habitación pudo ver como la luz del baño estaba prendida y la puerta de éste estaba un poco abierta, así que la tentación lo venció y él quiso hechar un miradita.

Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de su bañera, con una bata de baño puesta. De seguro ella esperaba a que el agua calentara. Su cabello estaba suelto y su mirada estaba despreocupada mientras la observaba. Se quito la camisa y entro en la habitación.

Me sorprendió ver a Gaara en frente de mi, su torso estaba igual como lo vi en la mañana; sus amplios hombros se afilaban en un estómago del tipo tabla de lavar que podría servir de lavandería para una nación entera. Olvídate de los seis paquetes, este hombre tenía ocho, y todos se ondulaban cada vez que respiraba. Todo su torso estaba ligeramente cubierto por sudor, haciéndolo parecer hasta más masculino y crudo.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue no babear.

O desmayarme.

En serio, ninguna simple mujer mortal debería estar en presencia de alguien tan impresionante y no necesitar oxígeno.

Gaara se mantuvo frente a mí, acarició mi mejilla y acerco sus labios a los míos. Su beso fue voraz cuando agitaba su lengua contra la mía, abriendo paso a su cuerpo que se adentraba en la bañera encima de mí. Me apoyé en el cabezal mientras él apegaba su vientre contra el mío y sus manos, una en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura, ninguna trataba de salirse de su sitio, simplemente Gaara me estaba dando el mejor beso de toda mi existencia.

Nuestros cuerpos ardían por pasión, queriendo más y más uno del otro, los besos y las caricias fueron aumentando, desviándome de la razón. En esta ocasión el cuerpo venció a la mente, dejándome llevar por una ola de éxtasis total, sentía como una parte de su cuerpo estaba rígida entre mis piernas, sentía como mi espalda se arqueaba con un solo toque de su mano.

Él vació la bañera quitando el seguro del desagüe y en pocos segundos nuestros cuerpos, completamente mojados estaban a la vista. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, no había temor o algo similar en su magnífico rostro, bajó su mirada hacia nuestros vientres para luego mover sus labios diciéndome- ¿Estas segura?- yo asentí y de nuevo volvió a besarme, al instante de sentir su lengua contra la mía pude percibir una sensación extraña invadiéndome por dentro. Dolor, ansiedad y éxtasis fue lo que sentí después y al final cuando Gaara y yo llegamos juntos al clímax estábamos bañados en sudor. Inmediatamente estiró una de sus manos y abrió la regadera, el agua caía por su espalda y yo solo sentía como las gotas que se deslizaban por sus cabellos caían en mi cara.

-De las mil veces que eh soñado con lo que acabamos de hacer- dijo con la voz grave- Sakura, esto ha sido mucho mejor-.

Estaba cansada, los ojos difícilmente se mantenían abiertos y lo único que pude descifrar es que una sonrisa salió de mi rostro. Gaara se separó un momento de mí y lo que mi mente pudo captar era que él me estaba bañando, colocando shampoo en mis cabellos y pasaba delicadamente el jabón por mi cansado cuerpo, haciendo que otra ola de calor me carcomiera por dentro. Lo último que pude ver antes de que mis ojos se cerraran fue a Gaara me colocándome suavemente en la cama, dejándome vestida con la bata de baño y me arropo con las sabanas besando mis labios.

El amanecer se aproximaba, con rayos solares colándose por las ventanas y el viento traspasando las cortinas. Me desperté a las nueve de la mañana; completamente sola, busqué con mi mirada al pelirrojo, pero solo un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas fue lo que capto mi atención, me reí y dije- Las mucamas te matarán por esto-. En la mesa de noche, un hermoso ramo de las mismas flores me aguardaba con una nota que decía:

"_Si sigues el camino hallarás lo que anhelas, pues al final solo tendrás que contestar una sencilla pregunta. _

_P.s: En la puerta veraz un vestido, por favor úsalo."_

Tal como decía la nota ahí estaba el vestido, era blanco perlado, bastante sencillo justo para utilizarlo en un día caluroso, me vestí y arregle mi desordenada cabellera en una trenza. Bajando las escaleras podías ver el radiante color rojo, parecía una alfombra y solo por manía fui bajando descalza, caminando por los corredores siguiendo los pétalos hasta llegar a una puerta.

Al abrirla pude ver un hermoso jardín, todo se veía brillante con tonos amarillos, morados, rosados, rojos, azules; en fin una gama de colores bajo mis pies y al fondo debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba ahora la persona más importante para mí. El viento soplaba, elevando pétalos caídos del suelo, Gaara me esperaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, vistiendo unos vaqueros negros y una camisa a medio abrochar de color blanco. Me sonrió y me extendió su mano, justo como en mi sueño, yo sentí la grama bajo mis pies y fui corriendo a su lado.

Me abrazo y me elevó en el aire, besó mis labios y colocó una rosa sin espinas entre mis manos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó con esa angelical voz.

-Mmm algo adolorida pero feliz-.

- Eso es extraño- dijo sonriendo y elevando una ceja- ¿sentir dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo? Las mujeres son un enigma en verdad-.

-No seas ridículo- Gaara fue sentándose a los pies del árbol y yo aún seguía apegada a él, solo que esta vez apoyando mi cabeza en su amplio pecho- Oye ¿por que él vestido?- dije repentinamente.

- Un experimento-

-¿Ah si? ¿Me lo puedes explicar?-

- Solo te digo que el blanco te queda bien-.

-Así me querrás para regalar semejante harapo- dije riéndome.

-Más respeto señorita, ese harapo es de marca-

-Ya veo, hablando en serio ¿por que te molestaste en comprarlo? ¿En verdad me quieres?- pregunte mirando fijamente su rostro.

-Si- dijo- Desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿Desde cuando?-.

-No lo se-.

-Entonces ¿Un día te despertaste estando irremediablemente enamorado de mi?- dije burlonamente.

-Pues creo que así fue- Me reí pero el me silencio con un beso- se te olvida que eres tu quien debe contestar las preguntas-.

- ¿Preguntas?- el asintió y de inmediato nos levantó. Él se puso al frente de mí sonriéndome.

-Si voy hacer esto, debe ser a la antigua- dijo arrodillando la pierna izquierda

-¿Gaara?- pregunte sonrojándome.

-Sakura ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

- Nunca me humillaría al arrodillarme ante nadie, Sakura soy el Kage eso afecta mucho en mí- dijo como si fuera muy importante- así que no estoy aquí, pidiéndote matrimonio por nada-

Solo pude sonreí y decir- Entonces...Si quiero-.

_**Continuará…**_

**Belex-chan: Disculpen si no fue mucho pero fue lo maximo que pude exprimir a mi cabeza y eso que unas partes las saque de un libro, quisiera saber si ha desmejorado el fic o si esta cada vez más interesante. No se cuando llegará de nuevo a mí la inspiración, pero lo que si les aseguro es que el proximo capitulo contaremos con los preparativos de una boda. Solo hay que cuestionarse ¿Llegará a tiempo la novia para la ceremonia? Dejenme sus reviews con sus opiniones ¡hasta pronto!**


	10. Despedidas y un nuevo comienzo

_**Belex-Chan: Hola mis queridas lecto**__**ras, para la víspera de año nuevo quise traerles un capitulo de esta emocionante historia que casualmente también esta relacionada con Diciembre y sus pequeñas tradiciones, sin embargo quiero darle un poco de drama al fic y esto lo descubrirán en este capitulo.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Diálogos-**_

_**-"Pensamientos"-**_

_**//Flash Back//**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Despedidas y un nuevo comienzo. **_

Pasar toda una semana entera y sin interrupciones en la cama junto a tu futuro esposo es el deseo más codiciado de toda mujer o al menos ese fue el pequeño sueño que tuvo Sakura la mañana en que Gaara le pidió su mano en matrimonio. Poco después su prometido le concedió el placer de pasar esta semana con él, sin trabajo, ni preocupaciones…oh claro, lo unico de lo que debía preocuparse era de satisfacer al máximo a su futuro marido.

¿Quién lo diría? Ella siendo la esposa del Kage. Ya podíamos ver a la pelirosa combinando apellidos y nombres. Pero eso de casarse a los 18 era una locura, jamás se le había pasado por la mente "ese" asunto en particular durante estos últimos años y definitivamente cuando ella era niña, solo se veía felizmente casada con su compañero Uchiha Sasuke.

_-"Si me acuerdo muy bien"- _dije mientras pensaba en las variaciones de nombres que le colocaría a mis hijos si fuera la esposa de Sasuke_-"¡Ja! Solo pensar en aquellos amargos días…un momento… ¿hijos?"-._

No me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, antes no había ningún problema puesto que era un amor platónico con quien imaginaba casarme y tener bellos hijos, pero esto es diferente. Gaara siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y no se me ha pasado por la mente como sería cuando el y yo…tengamos…

-¿Sakura?- me llamo desde la cocina de su mansión-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?- eso me distrajo.

-No sabía que cocinaras-.

-Cariño se utilizar la cocina- dijo para abrazarme por detrás, mientras yo miraba el jardín por la ventana- No solo sirve para nuestros apasionados encuentros ¿sabes?-.

-Cof cof- tosí- Se te olvida que he sido yo la que ha cocinado esta semana- dije para darme la vuelta y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si pero…-otra vez estaba arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué?-

-Serás la primera en probar mi comida, te espiaba de vez en cuando y no creo que sea tan difícil cocinar- dijo devolviéndome el beso y separándose para ir a la cocina.

-Dios- dije observando su musculosa espalda desnuda entrar por la cocina-esto lo tengo que ver-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- grito Matsuri con voz chillona- Todos estos años evitando que se volvieran a ver y ¿para que?- dejo la pregunta al aire.

-Eh…al punto niña, me pagaste muy bien y realmente mis servicios no son para escucharte lloriquear- dijo un moreno desde las sombras.

-Cállate considera que me fue muy difícil hallarte y pagarte esa suma de dinero-.

-Si aja- contesto sin ánimos-¿A quien quieres fuera de tu camino?-.

-Sakura Haruno- no termino decir el nombre para que los ojos del moreno se tornaran rojos como la sangre.

-Tengo otros trabajos que hacer- dijo separándose de la pared de la cual estaba recostado-Me largo de aquí- jamás la lastimaría a ella eso estaba claro.

-¿Qué?-murmuro ella- No eso no-.

-Si es por el dinero, tómalo no lo quiero- dijo lanzando un maletín sobre la mesa de caoba.

-Esto es raro, que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke no quiera cumplir un mísero trabajo-.

-No me provoques niña, no busques lo que no se te ha perdido-.

-Lo unico que deseo es que mi Gaara-kun se case conmigo y no con esa bruja- hizo una pausa para acercarse a donde estaba él- Y tú me ayudaras-.

Los puños de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrarse con firmeza ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mocosa? ¿Qué Sakura se casaría con ese monstruo de la arena? Su sangre comenzó a hervir, ahora tenía otros motivos para aceptar el trabajo. No acabaría con la vida de Sakura pero si podía hacer algo al respecto, ella jamás le pertenecería a otro que no fuera él.

-Muy bien- dijo acercándose a Matsuri- Este es el plan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dije volviendo a probar otro trozo del omelet y una sonora carcajada se escucho por toda la estancia del comedor- cocinas mejor que yo-.

-Te lo dije-.

-Si, si, si eso esta por verse- tome de nuevo un sorbo del jugo de naranja que había preparado- tengo tiempo para convertirme en una excelente cocinera-.

- Claro yo te enseñare en ese tiempo ¿no?- si las miradas mataran…

-No tú serás mi conejillo de indias-lucí una de mis sonrisas tentadoras a su esplendida vista- Ya sabes, para cuando se me ocurra cocinar comida extranjera-.

Él se levanto del asiento y se encaminó hasta donde yo comía, se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos. Así se mantuvo por un largo rato, observándome mientras comía y como ya estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera eso durante todas las mañanas, no me sentí abrumada como la primera vez.

//Flash Back//

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte un poco sonrojada mientras él no quitaba su lasciva mirada de mi rostro.

-Nada- murmuro.

-¿Cómo que nada? No dejas de mirarme- volví a sonrojarme y ocultar mi rostro entre mis cabello.

-¿Y te molesta?- movió un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera confundido.

-No- dije con la voz un tanto subida de tono-Es solo que- mordí mi labio- ¿Por qué?-.

-Es interesante ver tu rostro mientras comes o cuando haces algo- dijo tranquilamente y como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir agregó- No mal interpretes, antes no me había dado cuenta de cómo: frunces el ceño cuando piensas, cuando haces un pequeño gesto con los labios cuando algo no te agrada y de cómo te brillan los ojos al verme-concluyó con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que se agitara mi corazón a cien por segundo.

-¿Me brillan los ojos?- pregunte avergonzada.

-Huy si- se rió ligeramente- Y también te pones nerviosa muy fácilmente- se acercó a mi rostro y dejó solo unos centímetros entre nosotros.

-¿A-ah s-si-i?- tartamudeé y Gaara asintió sonriendo de manera gloriosa.

- Y no hablemos de tu acelerado ritmo cardiaco cada vez que…- se aproximó a mis labios separándolos y cerrándolos en un corto beso. ¡Bingo! Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Si lo que dije, cada vez que hago eso- la sonrisa de Gaara era como la de un niño cuando se le descubre que ha hecho una travesura.

-Me dejas sin palabras- suspire.

-Suelo hacerlo muy seguido- sonrió de nuevo- Y como estamos hablando de cosas que hago repetitivamente- esta vez susurró en mi oído-Vayamos arriba para mostrarte otra cosa que hago y que siempre te deja "Sin palabras"- yo asentí, él me cargo y en menos de unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en su cuarto.

//Fin Flash Back//

Ambos descansábamos en el jardín, durante esa semana nos echábamos en el pasto, debajo de las ramas del gran árbol para observar el cielo despejado. Uno al lado del otro, era increíble el pensar que estaríamos así todas las tardes después de hacerse celebre la boda. Gaara se había encargado de que sus sirvientes preparasen todo para el evento y a partir del día de mañana debía buscar a los modistas para mi vestido y también contratar a las floristerías de Konoha puesto que en Suna el unico lugar en donde se hallaran flores era en el vivero y este pequeño jardín.

Aun no decidíamos en que lugar nos casaríamos, aquí en Suna o en Konoha, él dijo que esa decisión era completamente mía y pues el único lugar en donde me encantaría decir mis votos junto a él era el pequeño claro, escondido entre los árboles donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

-Oye- le dije para llamar su atención- ¿Cuándo es la boda?-.

-En dos meses ¿Por qué?-realmente tendríamos que trabajar con sus respuestas. Tan serias como siempre, Gaara necesitaba un cambio de personalidad.

-No por nada, solo curiosidad- me levante un poco para acariciar su rostro.

-Sakura- tomó mi mano- ¿En verdad quieres esto?-.

-Si- vacilé un poco- Sigo pensando que es un poco apresurado pero soy feliz estando a tu lado-.

-No quiero presionarte- dijo con voz desolada.

-Lo se-

_Inner: Ok ahora la atmósfera esta tensa, ¡vamos Sakura has algo!_

_-"¿Otra vez tu?"-._

_Inner: ¡Si, si después conversamos habla con él primero! Ofrécele algo no se, un café o un paseo._

_-"¿Café? ¿Para que demonios le daría café?"-_

_Inner: Mmm dicen que el café… ¡une a las personas!_

-Etto…-estaba indecisa, no sabía que hacer. ¿Seguiría los consejos de mi conciencia?

-¿Si?- sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y con cierto brillo especial…

_Inner: Oh genial ya puso esos ¡ojitos de corderito!_

-Vamos quita esa cara ¿quieres dar un paseo?- me levante de la grama sacudiéndome la tierra de mi vestido celeste.

_Inner: Un paseo, ¡ja! sigo apoyando la teoría del café pero si tu quieres un paseo…_

_-"¡Ya cállate! Dijiste un café o un paseo, recuérdalo"-._

-¿Sucede algo? Te noto distraída- mencionó él al instante en que se colocó a mi lado.

-¡Nada, nada!- le tome de las manos y corría hacia la puerta con él arrastras.

Caminábamos por la plaza principal y en ocasiones sentí unas cuantas miradas asesinas hacia mí provenientes de las mujeres que pasaban cerca de nosotros. No había duda que Gaara se había convertido en todo un sex-symbol y yo era la única que podía disfrutar de su presencia. Cruzamos varios puestos callejeros, donde las personas vendían comida u objetos a diferentes precios.

-Buenos días Kage-sama- dijo una vieja señora.

-Buenos días- contestó seriamente pero con un poco de alegría.

-¡Gaara-kun! Buenos días- un montón de chicas dijeron al unísono, levantado sus manos para saludarlo desde el otro lado de la plaza y el hizo lo mismo, las saludo silenciosamente agitando suavemente su mano derecha.

_Inner: __¡¡Y su hermosa mano izquierda me sujeta a mí!! _

Cof, cof como decía…mmm…si bueno su mano se siente muy calida. Etto… ¡ya me desconcentraste!

-Oh mira- señalo uno de los puestos.

-A la orden- dijo el vendedor y Gaara tomó uno de los objetos del estante.

-Es muy bonita- le dije tomando de sus manos una pequeña bola de cristal, tenía el tamaño justo de una pelota de golf, con la forma de gota y llevaba en su interior un capullo de flor que jamás había visto antes.

-Muy buena elección mi señor- mencionó el vendedor al cual no le había notado el acento árabe que traía- Esa es una joya muy peculiar, una flor de desierto que solo nace cada diez años-.

-La hallaste recientemente- no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.

-Así es mi señor, usted tiene buen ojo para estas cosas- se froto las manos con una sonrisa extraña.

-Me la llevo y si puede coloque esto en una cadena- ordeno fríamente devolviendo el hermoso objeto, se devolvió hacia mí y sonrió- Un regalo-.

-¡¿Qué?!- mis ojos se abrieron como platos- No, no eso mucho…- no me dejo continuar pues coloco su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Por favor- otra vez esos ojos, hey un momento ¿donde esta mi Inner? (pequeños problemas técnicos al parecer el Inner de Sakura se desmayo al ver la intensa mirada de Gaara).

-No recibirás un no por respuesta ¿verdad?- contesté nerviosa.

-Listo mi señor aquí esta- le entregó a Gaara una pequeña bolsa de seda.

_Inner: Huy__… si bueno, creo que hace calor aquí, esas miraditas (abanicándose con la mano)._

_-"Si lo se pero ¡no puedo aceptar esa flor!"-._

_Inner: Y ¿por que no? Te la esta dando como muestra de su amor (con corazoncitos en los ojos)._

_-"Creo que me ha demostrado su amor muchas veces durante los últimos seis días"-._

_Inner: Oh si, no me quejo._

_-"Dirás no nos quejamos"-._

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas enojada?- pregunto Gaara sacándome de una molesta conversación… ¡conmigo misma! En serio el sol me esta afectando.

-Etto…no, claro que no-.

-Y ¿Por qué frunces el seño?- ladeo un tanto la cabeza.

-Eh…la flor… ¿Es una flor de desierto?- pregunte de repente para distraerlo.

Y creo que a veces Gaara es un poco inocente, mientras sacaba la joya de la bolsa y abrochaba la cadena en mi cuello, fue relatándome una leyenda que tenia relación con la flor del desierto. Nos sentamos frente la fuente de la plaza mientras él me explicaba el relato.

Según los habitantes de Sunagakure; una hermosa princesa de un reino lejano en el país del viento, creció bajo el amor de una gran familia. Un día de verano; bajo un intenso sol la princesa disfrutaba del aire libre en el magnifico jardín real, su familia había hecho una fiesta entre amigos pero entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe del reino vecino. Ambos pueblos habían luchado constantemente para así apoderarse de un tesoro que era más valioso que el oro o el diamante, la muy conocida pero jamás vista flor del desierto. Se decía que el néctar de esta flor traía consigo la fertilidad en los campos y sanación para cualquier enfermedad.

En aquellas tierras desiertas solo el reino de la princesa tenía prosperidad debido a que en una época muy lejana, un rey de gran sabiduría, encontró la flor y llenó pequeñas hectáreas del dulce néctar. Y al parecer la flor ha aparecido de nuevo, pero como nadie sabe que aspecto tiene la búsqueda de ésta era realmente difícil. Las batallas entre el reino de la princesa y el reino vecino eran muy constantes y la visita del príncipe solo era un asunto militar, traer información de la flor.

El príncipe decidió que el lugar más relacionado con la flor sería el jardín real, decidió buscar sigilosamente entre cada sector del jardín pero no pudo encontrar nada. Encontró un gran laberinto de rosas y se internó en él, duro pocos minutos dentro hasta que al final halló una pagoda. Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, mientras admiraba el precioso cielo donde se precipitaba el crepúsculo.

-Esa es la princesa ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Déjame seguir narrando- contestó Gaara malhumorado.

Al parecer desde ese momento el Príncipe…

-¿Puedes llamarlo Gaara?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Esto es peor que contarle un cuento a un niño- me regaño.

-Por fa…-

-Ok, ahora si déjame continuar- yo asentí.

Al parecer desde ese momento el Príncipe Gaara sintió desde lo más profundo de su corazón algo inexplicable, se había enamorado de la Princesa Sakura (Inner: si fue a petición de Sakura que la princesa se llamara como ella) a primera vista. Desde ese día él se propuso a conquistarla y en unos cuantos meses ella también se había enamorado de él. Tuvieron que verse a escondidas puesto que su amor era prohibido por ambos reinos, sin embargo ellos eran tan felices como más nadie en el mundo.

Pero celosa de su felicidad, una hechicera que también amaba al príncipe decidió interferir. Se hizo pasar por el príncipe y le tendió una trampa a la princesa, reunida con ella en la pagoda del jardín le hizo beber una posición y como resultado, a la mañana siguiente encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa. Y junto a su tumba, cada diez años, en la fecha de su muerte crecían raras flores que no mucho lograron identificar como la flor del desierto.

-Ok…la princesa murió...y en fin la leyenda ¿cual era?-

-La extraña razón por lo que las flores de desierto solo crecen cada diez años en la tumba de esta mujer- explicó él con algo de sarcasmo.

-Mmm y el príncipe, ¿Qué hizo cuando ella murió?-.

-Creo que fue enterrado a su lado un mes después- dijo con tanta tranquilidad que se me puso la piel de gallina- después de todo no pudo vivir sin su amor-.

-¿Tú crees que sea verdad la historia?-

-Es real, el reino de la princesa no es otro que Konoha y el reino del príncipe es Suna-

-Entonces la flor que me diste…-

-Solo úsala en casos de emergencia- sonrió levemente.

-Wow- fue lo único que se me paso por la mente- Así que por eso es el tratado entre ambos países-.

- Eso creo, de todas formas paso hace miles de años-

-Antes de que existieran los Kages- mencione y él asintió. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, debía compensarle el haberme regalado semejante tesoro- Gaara voy a comprar unas cosas, si quieres puedes ir a la casa- me miró extrañado- es un asunto de chicas, por favor-.

El asintió de nuevo, beso mi mejilla y se fue en dirección a la mansión. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era conseguir era el regalo perfecto para el…novio perfecto. Dure unas cuantas horas buscando; de tarantela en tarantela, revisando cada tienda adecuada para un presente, pero nada. Ni una sola pista de lo que le pudiera gustarle a él. Entonces cuando casi pierdo las esperanzas lo vi, en un almacén, colgando de una repisa halle por fin lo que buscaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, unas horas más tarde, Gaara se encontraba sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos para poder abrir la puerta de la mansión. Repentinamente la manilla comento a girar sola, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño. La puerta cedió más no había nadie detrás de ésta, una leve risa femenina se dejo llevar por el viento…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el, ya entrando en su habitación.

-Vine por ti ¿acaso no es obvio?- dijo ella, quien llevaba consigo solo un bluson de tiras transparente dejando ver la fina lencería, acostada seductoramente en la cama.

-¿Matsuri que haces…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa al sentir como la joven se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Un regalo de bodas- dijo como si estuviera escupiendo un veneno letal.

-No…esto no es lo correcto y lo sabes-.

-Todo lo que este relacionado contigo es lo correcto- ella alzo su mirada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escogiste a mi?-.

-Nunca lo entenderías-.

-¿Entender que? Solo necesitas casarte para conseguir el puesto permanente como Kage- dijo ella ferozmente- ¡Si solo necesitabas eso pudiste escogerme como tu esposa!-.

-No Matsuri, yo no quiero que llores por mi pero no…- y otra vez ella interrumpió.

-Te amo, eso… ¿no es suficiente?- Matsuri se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios.

El beso de la chica era feroz y Gaara solo podía pensar en que, después de todo le debía esa beso a la chica como una forma de despedirse. El sabía lo que se sentía cuando tu amor no es correspondido y tenía planeado responderle a Matsuri que no escogió a Sakura por el puesto de Kage sino por mucho más, puesto que su vida pertenecía a la pelirosa ya no podía esta sin su compañía, en verdad él la amaba. Ella se separó de él sonriendo de forma extraña y fue en ese momento que sintió la presencia de otra persona.

-Eres una…-Gaara azoto su mano contra la mejilla de Matsuri.

Él corrió hasta la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras más sin embargo algo lo detuvo, un collar resplandeciente con un dije en forma de corazón llamó su atención. Al parecer era un relicario así que intentó abrirlo, en su interior se hallaba una foto de cierta pelirosa y al lado una inscripción que decía:

_Siempre tuya y con amor_

_Sakura._

Trato de alcanzarla pero algo lo detuvo, un chakra negro invadió su cuerpo haciéndole perder el control total de éste.

-Mat-su… ¿Qué me haz...He-hecho?- intento decir pero su cuerpo ya no respondía. El aura oscura dominaba por completo su cuerpo y mente.

-Si vas tras ella, por favor haz bien las cosas esta vez Gaara-kun- dijo tranquilamente para besar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Sakura estaba inmóvil frente la puerta de la mansión, con la respiración agitada con el pensamiento nublado, aun no podía creer lo que había visto ante sus ojos. Gaara se paró detrás de ella y comenzó a hablar seriamente:

-Lo que viste y escuchaste es más que la verdad, Sakura- dijo.

-¿Así que todo era por el trabajo?- el asintió- Entonces lo de esta semana…-

-Solo fue por diversión-

-Bien…entonces espero que seas feliz con ella- unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su fino rostro.

-Discúlpame pero créeme era mejor que te enteraras de ésta manera-.

-Seguro-.

-Y tranquila, no te buscare será como si nunca hubiera existido para ti, Sakura- se acercó a su espalda y toco su hombro- Hazme un favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez ¿si?- soltó su agarre y se separó de su lado.

Matsuri, quien había cambiado sus ropas por unas de ninja, sonreía vivazmente desde la lejanía de las escaleras pues solo alcanzó a ver como la pelirosa huía de la casa a gran velocidad. Se acerco al pelirrojo y colocó su mano frente a su rostro diciendo:- No recordaras nada de lo sucedido en esta noche y yo te liberaré de este cruel hechizo- el cuerpo de Gaara asintió levemente y sus ojos, que antes eran de un intenso color azabache, volvieron a su estado normal.

-¿Matsuri?- preguntó confundido- ¿Dónde esta…donde esta Sakura?-.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara-kun pero debo informarte que ella ha…-.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Dímelo!-

-Ha desaparecido, no sabemos nada de ella desde el día de ayer-

-Que todos los ninjas la busquen- ordeno.

-¡Si!-_"Lo malo es que jamás podrás encontrarla, lo dejo en tus manos Uchiha…no me falles"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? Todo era por el cargo de Kage, por eso debía casarse ¿Por qué más? Él jamás me dijo que me amaba, nunca lo mencionó. Me adentre en las desoladas calles de Suna, perdiendo de vista la mansión. Corrí y corrí sin pensar en nadie más hasta que me tropecé y caí en el suelo, no se por cuanto tiempo me mantuve así pero la fría arena me relajó de cierta forma. Unos relámpagos se escucharon a lo lejos, que más da, un poco de lluvia no mata a las personas ¿o sí? Y si lo hace no me importaría dejar este mundo en este instante.

Gotas de lluvia azotaron mi rostro y mi cuerpo, ya no tenía motivos para continuar. Al parecer mi destino en el mundo es permanecer sola, los seres que más amo siempre terminan abandonándome, ¡ja! y yo me he convertido en toda una masoquista, enamorándome de él para que las cosas terminaran así.

-¿Sakura?- una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Te han hecho daño?-.

No sabía que responder, si lo decía físicamente era obvio que no era así pero si pasábamos al lado sentimental…

-Te llevaré conmigo, no te preocupes todo ira bien- mencionó él, más aun no pude reconocer a la persona que aseguraba que las cosas mejorarían…si claro.

Me cargó por un largo rato, sabía que me llevaba lejos de Suna pero en que dirección…realmente no me importaba cual era. En algún momento supe que estaba soñando, eran imágenes borrosas del pasado en el cual era feliz. Que más da, ya nada será igual, de pronto me sentí abrumada, sentí que la oscuridad de la noche se aferraba a mí y no dejaba que pudiera dirigirme hacia la luz. Unas voces se escuchaban cerca de donde yo me encontraba…

-¡Ya cállate Suigetsu!-

-¡Cállate tu cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Vas a despertar a la chica!-

-Dejen las pelas de una vez- mencionó otra voz masculina.

-¡Hmp! Si no se callan ustedes no vivirán para el amanecer- mencionó la voz que escuche en el callejón.

-¿Do-donde estoy?- pregunte algo adormilada.

-¡Lo que dije! ¡La bruja naranja la despertó!- dijo un chico de cabellos grises.

-¿A quien llamas bruja?- le replicó una joven pelirroja.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita- dijo un hombre bastante alto y de cabello negro- mi nombre es Juugo- beso mi mano y agregó- espero que este a gusto con nosotros-.

-¿Y que es ese cambio de personalidad?- mencionó el de cabellos grises- ¡Tks! Mi nombre es Suigetsu, es un placer- y guiñando su ojo- belleza-.

_Inner: __¿que tipo de locos me secuestraron?_

_-"No lo se y no lo quiero averiguar"-_

-Sakura- dijo la voz del callejón y al verle le reconocí al instante- Sa-su-ke-.

-Ah no niña Sasuke es mío así que no lo veas con esos ojos de…-

-Cállate Karin- volvió a decir Suigetsu.

Sasuke me abrazó (dejando a todos y a mí incluida en un shock repentino), me dijo al oído:- Siento no haberte encontrado antes, espero que te quedes conmigo…para siempre- una inmensa desesperación creció en mi interior y comencé a llorar como nunca antes, aferrada en los brazos de la última persona de quien esperaba consuelo.

-Dejen nos solos- ordenó y todos salieron sin protestar (Suigetsu sujetaba la boca de Karin).

-¿Por qué tú…?-

-Olvida el pasado Sakura y vive el presente- me miró a los ojos tan intensamente que hasta me sonroje- ¡Hmp!- sonrió- esa es la Sakura que yo conozco, divertida y que jamás llora…a menos de que yo lo cause- sonrió de lado amistosamente.

-No tengo a donde ir, no deseo volver a Konoha y a ningún lugar- baje la mirada.

-Entonces quédate con nosotros- tomó mi rostro para que pudiera ver sus ojos- te aseguro que nada volverá a lastimarte, nunca más-

-Que así sea-.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno chicas esto es todo por ahora, espero que las haya dejado**__** impactadas, pues quiero comenzar una nueva temporada de este fic haciendo ver como Sakura se relaciona con el grupo Hebi y Akatsuki próximamente…También quiero decirles que la inspiración a veces me llega tarde así que si me demoro en la continuación, por favor no se desanimen y esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo. Les deseo un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Jajajaja a todas que han dejado sus maravillosos reviews gracias en verdad y claro no se olviden de comentar pues eso me da mas motivos para continuar la historia. Hasta luego se despide su amiga Belex-Chan.**_


	11. Tiempo de espera

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Diálogos-**_

_**-"Pensamientos"-**_

_**//Flash Back//**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Tiempo de espera.**_

Los días pasan rápido cuando tu quieres que lo hagan, los minutos y las horas no importan cuando estas completamente sumergida en la soledad. Bueno, casi. Si no fuera por él aun estaría tendida en el suelo de un callejón, si no fuera por él su corazón ya habría dejado de latir. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Aun se preguntaba. Si es cierto, ya le había pasado antes, pero nunca sintió un vacío en su corazón como lo sentía ahora.

–Sakura, ¿estas bien?- era lo primero que escuchaba todas las mañanas por parte del moreno. Siempre era lo mismo, él traía el desayuno o a veces lo traía Suigetsu; muy raras veces salía de su recamara y cuando lo hacía no tardaba mucho en regresar a su _propia _prisión. En las tardes, cuando salía, se la pasaba sentada (similar a una estatua), cerca de las grandes ventanas de la mansión, su pesar no disminuía pero las brisas veraniegas le relajaban el cuerpo. Mientras que por las noches, con temor de quedarse de nuevo absorbida por la penumbra y la soledad, acudía al último de los Uchiha quien siempre tenía un espacio de más en su cama tamaño king.

Sasuke se mantenía incomodo con esta situación, tubo que bajar su orgullo en más de una ocasión al demostrar una severa preocupación por la pelirosa. Tratando de ser amable al hablarle, de decirle que todo había quedado en el pasado y que no debía maltratar su cuerpo en las condiciones en que estaba.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Sakura huyó de Suna. Y en cuatro meses todo puede cambiar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Han encontrado algo?- nunca supo cuantas había preguntado lo mismo.

-Lo siento- dijo el Jounin bajando la cabeza- hicimos todo lo que pudimos, tal vez mañana…

-¿Tal vez mañana? ¡No me jodan!- grito exasperado y golpeando el escritorio- ¡Quiero que la encuentren de una buena vez!- su cuerpo sucumbió a su propio peso dejándose caer en su sillón.

-Kazekage-sama, hacemos todo lo que podemos-.

-Vete y tráeme noticias de ella-.

El ninja se esfumó, como lo hacía todos los días cuando terminaba la jornada, dejándolo a él lleno de desesperación. Las ojeras volvieron a aparecer, opacando sus ojos verdes. La palidez de su piel demostraba lo descuidado que estaba desde hace tiempo. De no ser por Matsuri, no comería, ni descansaría las pequeñas dos horas que él mismo se permitía.

-Por Dios- dijo con las manos cubriendo su rostro-¿En donde estas?-.

Bajo su cansada mirada hacia un objeto brillante en su escritorio, era el pequeño relicario con la foto de aquella chica.

_Siempre tuya, Sakura._

Y él creyó que iba a ser así, ¿Por qué se había ido? Ni siquiera en Konoha sabían en donde se encontraba, no se la pudo tragar la tierra ¿O si?; suspirando como usualmente lo hacía, volvió a guardar aquel objeto que le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

-Gaara-kun- mencionó Matsuri al entrar en la oficina.

-Déjame solo- contestó fríamente.

-No puedo dejarte Gaara-kun, debes irte a dormir-.

-Lo haré cuando sepa algo de ella-.

Matsuri no comprendía el fallo en su plan, creía ciegamente en que si los separaba, su amado sensei se fijaría en ella. Uchiha, había desaparecido con Sakura Haruno tal y como se lo había ordenado. Pero hasta hace unos días recibió una carta de él diciéndole algo que ella no se esperaba. Volvió a fruncir el seño e insistió.

-Vamos no te hagas el difícil conmigo- la mirada del pelirrojo se elevó pero su posición era la misma de antes, con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y con las manos unidas en puños, haciéndolo ver algo escalofriante.

-Matsuri- él no descansaría hasta saber algo mínimo de Sakura.

La alumna se puso nerviosa, esa mirada inquisidora no le agradaba. Cuanto había cambiado Gaara durante esos últimos cuatro meses, ya no reía como antes, ya no había felicidad en sus ojos. Volvía a ser el mismo chico de doce años, cuyo unico sentimiento que poseía era el del odio. Pero esta vez se odiaba a si mismo, Gaara tenía una laguna mental provocada por Matsuri y él no sabía el por que la huida de la pelirosa.

-N-no dejare de insistir- dijo temerosa-, por favor descansa ya Gaara-kun- incluso a ella se le estaba haciendo difícil soportar tanta tensión en el ambiente.

-No entiendes, yo no puedo-.

-Si puedes, es solo un capricho el que tienes- dijo cada vez elevando la voz- ¡Acéptalo Sakura Haruno no volverá!-.

¡¡¡Ploof!!!

No supo el como, pero un dolor en su mejilla había llegado tan rápido en cuanto termino la última frase. Gaara la había abofeteado. Unas lágrimas corrieron silenciosas por el rostro de la chica.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- la mano de Gaara aun permanecía levantada- ¡Jamás! ¿Me entendiste?-.

Salió de su oficina para retirarse a su habitación, dejando a la chica arrodillada en el suelo. Como todas las noches después de la partida de Sakura, encontraba su habitación oscura y fría, la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas para cuando se sentó en la cama a reflexionar.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Siempre su mente le decía que una pieza faltaba y al intentar armar el rompecabezas descubrió que algo no cuadraba, lo que decía su alumna no podía ser verdad. Según ella, Sakura había desaparecido un día antes de que él obtuviera el medallón pero hasta donde recordaba él había llegado a la casa para esperar a Sakura, después de eso... su alumna aparecía de la nada informándole que ella había desaparecido un día ilógico. Él sabía que algo debía estar relacionado uno con lo otro, pero ¿Cómo? Matsuri no era capaz de traicionarlo, así que no podía buscar otra solución, él debía ser el culpable de que ella se fuera. Debió de haber hecho algo horrible. Pero entonces aparece de nuevo el medallón en su mano, y la pregunta de siempre: ¿Cómo llegó a mí?

Las mismas preguntas, durante las mismas noches. Pues para Gaara, era la misma pesadilla todos los días, aun no podía comprender como en un momento había probado la felicidad con la persona que amaba y en otro estar completamente desesperado y solo. No, no lo comprendía.

_Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?_

En las mañanas se despertaba con esa pregunta, mientras que la rutina se iba haciendo parte de su vida.

-Señor- anunció el mismo Jounin que lo mantenía informado acerca de los progreso, hasta ahora nulos. Se encontraba en el balcón y con algo entre sus manos.

-¿Encontraste algo?-.

-Según lo que hemos estado investigando, usted dijo que lo último que recuerda después de que la señorita Haruno se fuera, es que Matsuri se encontraba ahí-.

-Así es- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Estuvimos siguiendo a la joven Matsuri desde entonces- dijo acercándose al Kage- y recibió una carta de un remitente desconocido, hace mas o menos una semana-.

-Eso no me interesa, si no esta relacionado con Sakura no es importante para mí-.

-Lo se señor, pero creo que debería leerla- dejo la carta sobre una repisa- Eso es todo, pido permiso para retirarme- mencionó y Gaara alzó su mano en señal de habérselo concedido.

Miró la carta para después dejarla en su sitio-Tks, los asuntos de esa niña no me incumben- se fue al cuarto de baño en el cual no duró más de diez minutos. Con el cabello aun húmedo, salió de la habitación vistiendo unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabotonados. Y en el cuello, llevaba consigo aquel antiguo relicario plateado.

-Esta vez te encontraré, pase lo que pasé lo haré-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Han sabido algo de ella?- preguntó la Godaime.

-Los Anbu no han encontrado nada aún- contestó Shizune bajando la mirada.

-Que sigan buscando- dijo con calma.

Shizune asintió y salió de la oficina. Tsunade se encontraba muy deprimida al no saber de su alumna, pues más que una alumna era una hija para ella. Hace ya mucho tiempo que recibió una carta, Naruto la traía de su última misión en Suna; en ella decía que su querida Sakura estaba desaparecida y hasta el sol de hoy no recibía noticias de ella.

-Oye vieja, ¿puedes darme una misión de búsqueda?- dijo Naruto entrando en su despacho, él tampoco se daba por vencido y cada dos días preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta Naruto-.

-¡Pero es que no veo resultados!, si en verdad ya se han movilizado ¿por que ella no esta aquí?-.

- Solo se paciente, además Sakura sabe cuidarse sola- ella vio como el brillo en los ojos de Naruto se apagaba de nuevo-, así que todavía queda la posibilidad de que ella no quiera regresar-.

-Eso es imposible, ¿Qué razones tiene Sakura-chan para no regresar?-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ya te dije que no voy a tomar eso- mencioné irritada, como todos los días Juugo intentaba hacerme tragar un medicamento.

-Chiquilla, no seas necia y tómatelo- él se encontraba sentado en mi cama, con un vaso de agua en una de sus manos.

-¡Que no me llames así!- como me molestaba ese apodo que me había dado desde que llegue-, además yo no necesito eso-.

-Claro que si, por que sino tu cuerpo se va a debilitar- esta vez dijo Suigetsu entrando a la habitación-, y tu no quieres que eso suceda ¿o si?-.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido para después dirigir mi mirada a la tableta que tenía Juugo. Rápidamente se la arrebate de las manos junto con el agua y me trague la dichosa pastilla, por más que lo negara me importaba mi salud. Cuando había llegado, todo resultaba nuevo para mí, nuevos amigos y una nueva familia. Había aprendido a confiar en ellos y viceversa, claro que con la excepción de cierta pelirroja. Karin aún actuaba grosera cuando estaba con Sasuke y simplemente no soportaba que hasta Suigetsu me tratara mejor que a ella.

Varias semanas habían pasado y ya para cuando había tenido un mes en esa cueva subterránea, enfermé. Al principió creímos que era un virus o un simple malestar, pero después empeoré, tenía vómitos y cualquier cosa que ingiriera la expulsaba por completo. Me debilité y fue hasta que Karin mencionó algo que me dejó en shock por un instante:- ¿No será que estas embarazada?-.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de que hace más de un mes no me venía. Sasuke ordenó a Karin a traer a un médico del pueblo más cercano y fue éste quien confirmo las sospechas que teníamos. Yo estaba embarazada. Al principio lo negué, no quería tener un hijo de ese bastardo que me había traicionado y luego caí en la depresión, él había hecho su propósito y conseguiría el cargo fijo de Kage al enterarse de mi condición.

Decidí que cuidaría al ser que crecía en mí, él no tenía la culpa y yo no lo culparía jamás por ser hijo de Gaara. Quizás no nacería bajo el techo de una familia armoniosa y quizás no tenga un padre que lo críe, pero me tendrá a mí, mi protección y mi amor. Le prometí a Sasuke que sería fuerte en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, aun que es difícil por el dolor de los recuerdos, sin importar lo que suceda en un futuro quiero que este niño crezca feliz.

Así que decidimos mudarnos cerca del pueblo, en una mansión que llevaba varios años desocupada. Así tendríamos cerca al farmacólogo y a los doctores en caso de una complicación; me instalaron en una de las habitaciones del primer piso y cerca de la principal en donde dormía el Uchiha. Suigetsu y Karin dormían en las habitaciones del segundo piso, mientras que Juugo dormían en la planta alta.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- dijo Suigetsu- el día esta asoleado y caminar por los jardines de la casa te hará bien-.

-Mmm, creo que tienes razón- dije con una leve sonrisa- ¿En donde esta Sasuke?- pregunté, ya me había resultado raro que él no estuviera rondando por mi habitación.

-Salio hacer un trabajito- dijo Juugo sin la menor importancia- creo que necesitaba arreglar un asunto pendiente-.

-Bueno- susurre- espero que regrese pronto-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando los anbu llegaron a mi oficina, no esperaba que me trajeran ese tipo de noticias. ¿Sasuke Uchiha en las puertas de Suna?, eso si que era una novedad. Aunque no me interesaba en lo absoluto el porque de su llegada, tampoco era que iba a dejar pasar a uno de los sujetos más buscados en el país del fuego. Según el informante venía solo, sin sus ya conocidos compañeros Hebi así que si formaba problemas tendría que mantenerme firme y luchar contra él.

-Kazekage-sama, Uchiha se encuentra esperándolo afuera- .

-Hágalo pasar-.

Uchiha entró con el seño fruncido, hmp, como si fuera extraño verlo de esa manera, tan engreído como siempre. Si quería hablar, que lo hiciera rápido pues no tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas.

-Sabaku no Gaara- dijo cruzándose de brazos- tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, oh bueno, ni tanto- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿A que vienes a Suna Uchiha?-.

-Ok, sin rodeos ¿no?- lo mire fijamente y creo que entendió mi respuesta- Sakura esta embarazada, no me importa si el niño es tuyo solo se que en cuanto nazca me casaré con ella y le daré mi apellido al bebe, solo venía a informarte y avisarte que no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella-.

Creo que la tensión se me había bajado, era lo más probable. El bolígrafo que sujetaba en mis manos fue a parar en el piso; mi quijada estaba descolocada y mis ojos fuera de orbita, un sudor frío me atravesaba la piel y las manos me comenzaron a temblar. ¡¿Sakura embarazada?! Esta era una sucia broma del Uchiha, tenía que serlo. Pero esa mirada de prepotencia y seguridad fue lo que me desarmo. No se como había llegado tan rápido, pero justo ahora me encontraba alzando al Uchiha por el cuello.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?-.

-Eso es algo que jamás te diré- apreté con más fuerza y solo logre que éste se riera y me golpeara dejándome tirado en el suelo.

Me lancé contra él y concentré toda mi fuerza en mi agarre, lo envié contra una de las paredes de mi oficina-rompiendo todos los objetos de la repisa, claro esta-, se levanto limpiándose la sangre que corría por su nariz y volviendo a sonreír descaradamente.

-No importa lo que hagas, ella no regresará a ti- mencionó.

Con la respiración algo agitada pregunté-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Mmm, creo que eso no me lo debes preguntar a mí- dijo señalando hacia la puerta- es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella-.

Y en cuanto me volteo las puertas de mi oficina estaban abiertas, con Matsuri en medio de ellas. Me le quede viendo extrañado ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha decía aquello? Y fue donde todo empezó a encajar, las piezas del rompecabezas ya estaban completas.

-Un momento- salí corriendo hacia los cajones de mi escritorio, recordé que después de salir de mi habitación, había regresado para buscar la carta y leerla después.

-Gaara-kun- mencionó con un hilo de voz.

Y en efecto, en la carta decía lo que había sucedido ese día; el como Uchiha había sido… ¿contratado por Matsuri?, así que todo esto esta sucediendo por ella ¿no es así? Levante mi rostro después de leer la carta, ella lloraba en silencio y con temor en los ojos. Con los años aprendí a controlar mi mal genio, de no ser por eso y por que habían quitado al shukaku de mi interior, ella ya no existiría.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques el porque Matsuri- hablé con el tono más calmado y serio que pude hallar en mi ser.

Ella fue retrocediendo poco a poco, pero justo cuando iba a huir mis hermanos ya estaban impidiendo su paso, parados bloqueando la puerta.

-Ah no, esto lo quiero oír- escuche a decir a mi hermana.

-Vamos niña que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Kankuro para luego dirigirse a Sasuke- por cierto Uchiha, luego sigues tu-.

-Matsuri- fije mis ojos en ella y en ese momento se desplomo sobre sus pierna, quedando arrodillada en el suelo.

-No soportaba ver que fijabas tu atención en esa asquerosa kunoichi- dijo de repente alzando su rostro- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ella no es para ti, la única que te merece soy yo, la única que siempre estuvo contigo y hasta incluso llegue a pensar escogerías era a mí- su semblante cambio a uno sombrío-, pero tenía que llegar ella y su grupito desde Konoha para arruinarme la felicidad-.

-¿A eso le llamas felicidad?- pregunto mi hermana- pero que mente tan retorcida tienes-.

-¿Qué no lo ves Gaara-kun?- volvió a mirarme sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Temari- Yo si te amo, no como esa que de seguro ya se anda revolcando con él- dijo señalando a Sasuke y tuve que volver a aventarlo hacia la pared pues estuvo apunto de atacar a Matsuri con un chidori.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Sakura- dijo Sasuke recuperándose- no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa- ¿Qué él defendiera a Sakura? Eso si que me sorprendió, ¿Cuánto había cambiado él? Y ¿Cuánto había sufrido mi Sakura?

-Por tu propio bien Matsuri, por haber sido mi alumna y mi compañera durante estos años- me detuve un momento y ella alzó su rostro-, te doy el exilio-.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito exasperada.

-Atacaste al Kazekage y realizaste un jutsu prohibido, también hiciste daño a Sakura, siendo otro ya hubieras sido llevada con los anbu para que te silenciaran, así que agradece mi generosidad y vete de Suna-.

-Pero Gaara-kun yo…-

-Es mejor que te vayas Matsu-mocosa, no querrás ver a mi hermano enojado- dijo Temari.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando, con las lágrimas en sus ojos para luego fruncir el seño y acercarse a mí- Esto no se queda así- termino por decir para luego marcharse. Me dirigí a Sasuke y le pregunte de nuevo en donde estaba Sakura, con la ayuda de Kankuro y Temari logramos hacer que nos dijera a la final. Pedí a uno de mis sirvientes que ensillara a uno de los caballos más rápidos que tenía en el establo, no podía darme el lujo de ir corriendo hacia ella como normalmente lo haría en una misión ninja, tenía algo de prisa esta vez.

Monte aquel semental negro, junto Uchiha que estaba en otro caballo de color marrón ambos iniciamos el trayecto por el desierto a todo galope, raramente hacíamos una parada y era para dar de beber a los animales. Pasaron las horas y ya nos adentramos en el bosque, cerca de los límites con la aldea de la lluvia, Amegakure. Entramos en una pequeña población y el Uchiha me condujo entre las calles, pero la sorpresa nos invadió cuando al llegar al lugar y éste estaba completamente destruido. A lo lejos veo a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, estos se acercan rápidamente a nosotros y Sasuke los reconoce.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó.

-Sasuke-kun, tratamos de detenerlo pero simplemente se apareció y…-

-Y se llevo a la chiquilla- completo Juugo interrumpiendo a Karin.

-¿Quién se llevo a Sakura?- pregunté desesperado, pensé que al fin la había encontrado después de cuatro meses.

-Fue él, Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu quien se encontraba algo malherido- Al no encontrarte aquí se la llevo a ella como pretexto para que lo enfrentes-.

-¿Quién?- pregunte de nuevo ya casi perdiendo la razón-.

-Mi…hermano, Itachi Uchiha-.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Belex-chan: ¡Hooola mis queridas lectoras!, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como toda estudiante que soy estaba algo ocupada con los exámenes y novelas que me mandaban a leer en el colegio, en fin añadiendo que mi falta de inspiración no ayudaba mucho que digamos jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por dejarme reviews, eso es lo que me motiva a continuar, sin sus comentarios los escritores pueden llegar a pensar que la historia no es buena y ese tipo de cosas –lo se por experiencia- así que si les gusto este capitulo o no, si la historia se puso aburrida, si quieren que muera Matsuri xD, o si quieren reconciliación rápido… déjenmelo saber =D **_

_**En el proximo capitulo veremos a Saku-chan con el sexy Itachi, ¿Qué pasará? Jajaja.**_

_**Hasta pronto, esta vez si actualizare rápido por que ya salí de vacaciones wiii! Y si no lo hago, piensen y sean amables conmigo, tengo otras historias que actualizar y es muy difícil que la inspiración te llegue xD**_

_**Xoxo B.**_


End file.
